Homeless
by w-e-i-r-d-b
Summary: Twin Fic. Kouichi siempre se ha encargado del cuidado de su hermano y por otra parte Kouji sabe algo mas no puede decirlo... cap10
1. Capitulo 1

Hoy caminamos por el sendero con la esperanza de encontrar un hogar, hoy caminamos con el corazón en las manos, tu nos acogeras?

Capitulo 1

En estos tiempos los padres no pueden darse el lujo de dejar andar a sus hijos solos por la calle, en estas épocas las calles estan muy duras y la gente mala ronda por todas partes. Hace mucho tiempo, no hace mas de 5 años, la gente de este lugar suele ver a un par de niños que caminan solos por la calle. Los niños están muy sucios y cuando alguien intenta educarlos o acogerlos desaparecen doblando la calle. A aparecen en el momento menos pensado y se van con el viento. Pero poca gente en verdad se acuerda que hace mas o menos cinco años ocurrió un crimen atroz terminando la calle. Solo unos cuantos ataron cabos y se dieron cuenta que dos niños quedaron huérfanos y a pesar que las instituciones se los llevaron para reasignarlos en hogares adoptivos siempre regresaban. El que regresaba primero era el mayor y dos días después aparecía el menor. La gente no sabe sus nombre pero sus apodos si asi se les puede decir son el hermano mayor que es el más alto de los dos y el chiquito que según se dice parece que es mudo.

A mi abuelita le gusta dejar comida en las noches por que piensa que esta gorda, por eso ella divide la comida en dos partes y la pone en dos tapers, envuelve los cubiertos de plástico con servilletas y las dejas detrás de la maceta de la entrada. A mi me gusta esperar a que vengan a comer, mi abuelita me dice que si quiero verlos me tengo que esconder para no asustarlos y que es mejor que no me vean por que de repente después ya no quieren volver y si es asi los pobres se quedarían de hambre. La pregunta de la mayoría es como le hago para saber tanto de ese par de niños si es que vivo hace poco aquí. La respuesta es bastante fácil. Yo también soy un niño y casi no conozco a nadie por acá, mis papas están de viaje por lo que estoy viviendo con mi abuelita que es la única persona por aquí que parece saber bastante de este par. A mi me gustaría hablarles pero mi abuelita como siempre me mete miedo. Pero ahora que son casi las 10 de la noche es tiempo de cumplir mi trabajo y dejar los tappers escondidos a que dentro de media hora mas o menos ellos vendrán a comer.

-"Takuya!! Apúrate hijo que ahorita vienen los chiquitos a comer!"

-"Ya voy abuelita!" – me pongo mis babuchas y voy corriendo. Bajo por las escaleras y coloco mi banquito detrás de la cortina que es el lugar donde me gusta verlos. Luego voy a la cocina y caliento bien la comida en el microondas y como es costumbre lo pongo detrás de la maceta. Por lo general cuando ellos vienen se sientan en el pórtico a comer y cuando terminan se van y regresan en diez minutos con los tappers limpios. Según mi abuelita lo lavan en su casa pero nadie sabe donde viven a ciencia cierta.

A medida que se acerca la hora me pongo más impaciente. Pero me parece que ya los veo llegar. SI mis ojos no me engañan son ellos. No, me equivoque, solo ha venido uno, el mayor. Que le habrá pasado al otro? Se habrá enfermado? El mayor se acerca y coge los dos tappers y se va... seguro va a ver a su hermano. Me gustaría seguirlo pero no creo que a mi abuela le guste mucho la idea que salga a estas horas. Supongo que ya mañana será.

Notas: Les gusto? Este primer cápitulo esta escrito en primera persona. Primera vez que lo escribo de esta manera y la verdad que me siento un poco extraña escribiendo de este modo. El próximo capitulo que tambien lo he posteado hoy lo escribo como siempre osea en tercera persona.

Espero kes haya gustado esta historia y la continuen leyendo.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Si tu vieras ese lugar jamás pensarías que alguien pudiera vivir ahí. Vagamente podrías reconocer que esas ruinas algún día fueron una casa. Las paredes estaban caídas y habían algunas habitaciones que no tenían techo. La puerta principal no se podía abrir por que al parecer estaba trabada o simplemente cerrada. La cocina tenía las mayólicas rotas y manchas oscuras en el piso salpicadas por toda la casa. Las habitaciones estaban llenas de tierra, las arañas habían conquistado la casa y sus telas estaban por todos lados, las polillas habían convertido la mayoría de los muebles en su hogar. Pocas habitaciones tenían luz.

Esa noche una sombra salía de ese lugar, caminaba por un camino al parecer mas que conocido, la sombra iba tarareando y pateando piedras, la sombra jugaba con los perros que custodiaban las casas del lugar hasta que por fin llego a su destino. La sombra al parecer conocía muy bien este lugar por que sin pensar mucho entro a la casa de su benefactor. Su olfato le decía que alguien se había tomado la molestia de calentarles la comida. Se agacho y a tientas empezó a buscar su alimento. Cuando lo encontró emprendió el camino de regreso no sin antes percatarse que alguien lo observaba. Como no tenía mucho tiempo cogió lo que encontró y se fue corriendo. La sombra se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche y aparecía debajo de la luz delatora de un poste que se atrevía a mostrar su ser a cualquiera que estuviera atento en ese momento. La sombra siguió su camino sin detenerse, no podía permitir que su hermano comiera frió.

Cuando llego a las ruinas que era su casa se dio cuenta que había pisado un insecto. Corrio a la parte posterior de la casa y se metío por una ventanita que al parecer daba al sótano de la vivienda. El lugar estaba muy frío así que se apresuro a buscar a su hermano.

-"Kouji? Ya llegue, soy yo. Traigo la comida." – De las sombras surgio otra figura un poco mas pequeña que la anterior pero igual de delgada y desaliñada pero con un aspecto de enfermo.- "tenias razon, yo también sentí que alguien nos miraba, pero parece que no nos quiere hacer nada malo, solo es un curioso más. Ven apurate que la comida se enfría, aún tengo que devolver el envase".- El niño se apresuro a acercarse. Ambos se sentaron alrededor de una mesita y empezaron a comer. A pesar que tenían cara de hambre no se comieron todo. Ellos tenían la costumbre de comer la mitad y lo otro lo guardaban en una cacerola vieja.

-"Come tu mitad Kouji, aún puedes comer un poco más". – pero no comio más – "si no comes te vas a enfermar, te vas a morir y me vas a dejar solo así que come por favor" – el menor vio el taper y se le cayeron unas lágrimas, poco después comío un poco más. – "Gracias por hacerme caso" – El chico cogio los envases y los lavo luego se volvió a ir dejando solo a su hermano.

Cuando regreso su hermano estaba durmiendo. A el le parecía triste el aspecto de su hermano. Había algo extraño en él también. Ya eran mas o menos cinco años desde que había dejado de hablar, el sabía el motivo pero no sabía lo que había pasado exactamente, es más nadie había logrado sacarle una palabra a su hermano acerca de la que paso en la casa aquel día.

Flashback

El venía del colegio, su hermano se había quedado en casa por que estaba enfermo y su mamá se habia quedado con él. El venía corriendo por que sabía que había pasado algo malo... lo único malo era que no sabía que.

Entro corriendo y subió las escaleras principales tirando la maleta en la escalera. Entro al cuarto de su mamá y a primera vista todo estaba normal... hasta que se dio la vuelta y encontro manchas de sangre en la pared. Empezó a gritar "Mama!!! Kouji!!!! Donde estan?" pero nadie respondía. Bajo las escaleras y fue hacia la cocina, paso primero por el comedor y debajo de la mesa estaba Kouji pero su mirada estaba perdida y por mas que lo samaqueaba no obtenía ni una respuesta de el. La sangre... habian manchas de sangre en la ropa de su hermano, pero el piso estaba manchado de ese liquido rojo y la sangre se hacia mas fresca conforme llegaba a la cocina... tomo valor y empujo la puerta... nada en su vida lo había preparado para esa escena. Toda la cocina estaba bañada en sangre y su mama estaba encima de mesa pero su piel estaba extrañamente fuera de su lugar cuando olló a su hermano gritar... fue la ultimá vez que escucho algo de su voz...

Fin del Flashback

Ya habían pasado cinco años, cinco años hablando practicamente solo. Después del crímen los polícias llenaron la casa y empezaron a hacer investigaciones. A los dos los mandaron a un albergue mientras decidian que institución se haría cargo de ellos. A Kouichi, el hermano mayor, le preguntaron todo lo que había visto y todo lo que sintió al ver esa escena y que después de tanto tiempo aún no la podía olvidar... quien sería capaz de despellejar de esa manera a su mamá? Por que? EL problema era Kouji, al parecer según la policía el había visto todo y era precisamente por eso que no hablaba. Un monton de personas querían hablar con él pero el no decía nada, los medicos empezaban a decir que Kouji había bloqueado su voz y que ahora con el tiempo ya no era capaz de decir nada.

El problema de los niños fue cuando decidieron darlos en adopción. Nadie quería llevarse a dos gemelos por que es mucho trabajo, al principio fueron adoptados por familias diferentes pero los devolvían a la semana por que se ponían a llorar y al menos en el caso de Kouji las parejas afirmaban que ese niño estaba loco por su forma de mirar. Solo fueron dos veces cuando dos parejas decidieron adoptarlos a los dos. Al principio las cosas iban bien pero extrañamente empezaban a variar. En la estancia que tuvieron en esas casas Kouji no se podía acercar a la cocina y cada vez que veía un cuchillo se ponía a gritar como loco y no había quien lo callara... excepto Kouichi.

Pero decidieron escapar cuando una de esas parejas no aguanto mas y sin más preámbulos golpeo a Kouji por gritar. Los castigaron en sus cuartos pero Kouichi fue el que tomo la decisión de huir y a la noche los dos se salieron por la ventana. Estuvieron perdidos por 2 semanas pero una patrullero los encontró y los devolvió al hogar de niños. Cuando los separaban el que huía primero era Kouichi quien después averiguaba donde estaba su hermano y lo iba a sacar de donde estuviera y los dos regresaban a casa... a su casa. En estos ajetreos vivieron por cuatro años hasta que la gente se olvido de ellos y los dejó en paz aunque de vez en cuando la policía los paraba y los llevaba al colegio. Para evitar este tipo de cosas los chicos acordaron que irían al colegio sin necesidad de que los estuvieran parando... solo querían que los dejaran en paz. La gente acepto esto y los dejo en paz.

Ahora los chicos vivian solos en lo que alguna vez fue su hogar. SE alimentaban con lo que la gente buenamente les daba aunque la mayoría de días solo comían una vez. A veces la gente les dejaba bolsas de comida junto a la basura, otros les dejaban ropa vieja, libros y cosas asi. Pero ellos no agarraban todo. Ellos no eran los únicos de la calle. Había gente que venía antes que ellos y se apropiaban de esas cosas. Las unicas temporadas donde comían muy bien eran las temporadas de colegio donde el mismo colegio se encargaba de alimentarlos.

Algunos pueden pensar que el colegio más lo aprovechaba Kouichi por que el era el único que podía hablar pero la verdad lo aprovechaban los dos. Si bien Kouji no hablaba si podía responder mediante la escritura. Para la mayoría de niños era muy difícil sociabilizar con ellos dos por que no les gustaba parar con nadie. En los recreos solo se limitaban a sentarse uno frente al otro y se miraban las caras como contandose cosas o de lo contrario solo comían o se ponían a hacer las tareas ya que de noche preferían hacer otras cosas.

Al terminar el colegio se iban los dos a pasear, veian los patos, pateaban piedras, se iban al estanque y se bañaban ahí. Luego regresaban a su palacio destruído y con lo que quedaba de luz hacían sus trabajos y esperaban pacientemente la hora de salir a buscar su cena a la casa de la señora que le gustaba calentarles la comida. Esa señora tenía algo en especial... solo que no sabían que era con exactitud. Bueno para el era el fin de un día tenia que dormir... mañana empezaban el colegio una vez más y tenía la certeza que sería un gran día...

Notas: se acabo! Que les parecio?? Sigo con otro capitulo o me dedico a mis otras historias?? Ustedes deciden. De todas maneras estaba pensado continuar con Deep in blue creo que seria capitulo 5 la verdad no me acuerdo y de ahí haria el capitulo 3 de Kouichi y de Kouji pero creo ke se van a demorar por lo menos dos semanas antes que postearlos. Para los que siguen Shatarred Mirror ya voy a poner el capitulo que siguen en solo es este y un capitulo mas.

Bueno y gracias a toda la gente que leyo esto y espero me dejen reviews para ver sus opiniones.


	3. Capitulo 3

Bueno después de tiempo actualizo esta historia, tiempo que no la agarraba hehehehe. Primero que nada quiero dar las gracias a la gente que me dejo un comentario en los capítulos anteriores, muy en especial a Chisse y a Kawaiitsuki a quienes les dedico este capítulo espero les guste ¬.¬

Bueno para todos los demás que leyeron espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo y me dejen algún comentario… les dije que me gusta leer los comentarios o reviews? nn

Bueno a la historia de una vez!

**Homeless**

Capítulo 3

**Takuya**

Las vacaciones al fin habían acabado. La abuelita era una buena persona pero estar con ella todo el día ya me comenzaba a aburrir. En el colegio si bien me iban a cargar de tareas por lo menos conocería gente, podría hacer amigos. Papá y mamá se iban a tardar en el viaje, por lo menos unos seis meses para cerrar en negocio en Nueva York, así que prácticamente iba a quedarme aquí todo el año, lo que significaba que haría buenos amigos.

Este lugar era bonito, algo aburrido pero era simpático. La gente se levantaba muy temprano todos los días, los negocios abrían temprano y cerraban temprano. Los niños jugaban en la calle por las tardes y cuando hacía sol iban a jugar al estanque… al menos eso era lo que me decía mi abuela. Según ella en sus épocas todo era más bonito que ahora, ahora según ella la gente esta más arisca y ya no les importa las cosas buenas de la vida. A mi me gusta esta vida aquí aunque a comparación de la ciudad le falta acción.

El colegio era grande, todos los chicos de este sector iban a este colegio según tengo entendido. El patio es grande y como siempre lo primero que hago al entrar al colegio es ir a ver la cancha de soccer, me encanta ese deporte. Después mis pies se dirigieron a buscar mi salón. Encontré mi casillero y deje mis cosas, solo me quede con unos cuantos cuadernos para no cargar mucho. En mi salón habían varios chicos, todos muy amistosos, me reconocieron como el nuevo y trataron de hacerse amigos míos. Las chicas también eran muy bonitas en especial una chica que era rubia, ella fue la primera que me saludo y me dio la bienvenida a su salón.

Las clases comenzaron y la profesora me introdujo a los que no se enteraron cual era mi nombre, la verdad no eran muchos, la mayoría ya me conocía ahora. Ni bien me senté la profesora intentó iniciar las clases pero un golpe en la puerta la interrumpió. Se paró algo enojada y camino hasta la puerta, al parecer alguien había llegado tarde. Fui él único que intentó ver de quien se trataba, los demás más que curiosos estaban nerviosos. La profesora se quedo hablando un rato afuera con la persona que había tocado la puerta mientras yo intenté preguntarle a la rubia de mi costado que se llamaba Izumi, quien era el interruptor.

"Bueno… es normal que tu no los conozcas, son muy raros, uno más que el otro. Siempre llegan tarde, por aquí la mayoría les tiene miedo no por que sean malos sino por que como ya te dije son raros. Uno no habla, ese es él que los pone más nerviosos" – Izumi me contaba esto con los ojos más abierto de lo usual. Me preguntaba si serían los mismos niños de los que hablaba mi abuela, los que iban a comer a casa?

La profesora volvió a entrar al salón y esta vez aclare mis sospechas. Después de ella entraron los niños. Para mi antes de ese momento eran un par de sombras sin rostro, en la oscuridad no se les veía muy bien pero ahora a la luz se podía diferenciar sus facciones a pesar que eran gemelos. Los dos eran extremadamente delgados, sus pieles eran sumamente blancas como si no hubieran tomado sol nunca y a pesar de eso tenía los cabellos más negros de todo el salón. Lo más sorprendente de los dos eran sus enormes ojos azules a pesar que ninguno miraba fijamente, los dos parecían querer esquivar las miradas del salón. Pasaron por mi lado y se sentaron en las carpetas del final para evitar a la gente al parecer, se sentaron detrás de mí.

La clase comenzó, traté de prestar atención pero tenía ganas de hablarles y saber más de ellos, su vida, a pesar que no sabía casi nada se veía interesante. Por momentos trataba de hacer como que quería ver la decoración del salón por a tras para poder mirarlos y ver si me dirigían la palabra pero no resultó. El mayor de los dos miraba como si estuviera a punto de atacarlos, yo solo quería hablar, él menor en cambio prefería mirar el piso.

El recreo llegó y yo tome la decisión de hacerme amigo de los dos. Intenté pararme para dirigirme a ellos pero Izumi me detuvo.

"Creo que primero deberías saber más de ellos antes de tratar de hablarles. No lo digo de mala, lo digo por tu propio bien ya que no sabes como funcionan las cosas por aquí"

"Pero que tienen de malo, solo son un par de chicos, no pueden hacerme nada malo o si?"

"Ves que no sabes nada! Ven y te cuento, acompáñame al patio y te digo todo lo que sé!" – yo por sobre todo era curioso así que la seguí. Terminamos sentados en una de las bancas del patio de recreo y yo en todo momento esperando a que me contara lo que me prometió. – "Ahora si te cuento todo. No te lo podía contar cerca de ellos por que me ponen nerviosa"

"No son tan malos. No hacen nada malo… que yo hay visto al menos"

"Si, eso lo sé pero hay cosas que tu no sabes. Aquí se comentan varias cosas sobre ellos pero solo la dirección tiene el registro de su historia. Ellos no eran así antes, yo me acuerdo un poco de ellos. Me acuerdo más de Kouichi, incluso de Kouji cuando hablaba. Algo paso en su casa, un asesinato. Al parecer alguien mato a su mamá y el único que vio lo que paso fue Kouji, desde entonces no habla. Kouichi ese día había venido al colegio, había jugado conmigo y regresó a su casa. Es lo único que se de parte mía. La gente decía que los habían adoptado pero siempre se escapaban, dejaron de venir al colegio por una época pero después la policía los hizo regresar. Nadie sabe donde viven exactamente pero yo creo haber escuchado sonidos en la que fue su casa. Su casa era hermosa, llena de jardines y habitaciones amplias. Ahora esta totalmente destruida, nadie la quiere habitar por temor a los fantasmas, lo de los fantasmas no es seguro, para mi que son ellos haciendo bulla para que nadie entre".

"Gracias por contarme eso pero aún no veo motivo para no acercarme a ellos" – eso pensaba yo. Esta bien que han tenido una infancia dura pero eso no quita que no deban de tener amigos.

"Si, puede ser pero ellos no quieren amigos. Si quieres intenta acercarte a ellos. No te harán caso, se alejaran de ti. Una vez un chico se les acerco y fue la primera vez que Kouji asustó a alguien, dicen que tiene una mirada horrible!"

"Me gustaría tomar en cuenta tu consejo pero… a mi me gusta comprobar esas cosas. Están solos por lo que tu me cuentas, necesitan un amigo, de repente si les insisto me aceptan". – Me paré y me fui a buscarlos aunque sentía que ella venía atrás mío. – "Me quieres acompañar?"

"Bueno… si quiero, antes eran mis amigos pero me dejaron de hablar y yo preferí no insistirles… debí comprenderlos más" – ella también era una buena chica. Los dos fuimos a buscarlos aunque ella más o menos sabía donde podían estar. Caminamos hasta donde casi nadie iba, ese lugar era por el gimnasio pero la campana sonó y tuvimos que regresar al salón, hablaríamos con ellos más tarde.

En el salón empecé a pensar como podría hacer para intentar hablar con ellos y lograr que por lo menos uno me diga algo. Si quería una respuesta entonces tenía que trabajar con el mayor que era el que hablaba, pero como podía hacer para que me dirigiera la palabra? La clase seguía avanzando hasta que el menor, Kouji, comenzó a toser enfermizamente. Su tos paró la clase y llamó la atención de la profesora que se acerco a él. Su hermano estaba tratando de calmarlo para que no siguiera tosiendo más, mi oportunidad había llegado.

"Toma agua, esto te calmara la tos" – le alcance mi termo con jugo de naranja para que se calmara. Pero ninguno lo acepto, la profesora tuvo que ordenarle que tomara algo y con eso se le paso. Después del espectáculo todos pensamos que continuaría la clase pero la profesora lo mando a la enfermería y Kouichi lo acompaño. No regresaron al salón después de eso. Cuando termino la clase tanto Izumi como yo nos quedamos con la curiosidad sobre que había pasado y le preguntamos a la profesora.

"Esos chicos son un par de locos. Uno por venir al colegio enfermo y el otro por dejarlo venir. Aunque para mi los dos están locos por no dejarse adoptar y vivir mejor, por lo menos tendrían que comer!"

"Kouji esta enfermo?" – pregunto Izumi, al parecer las cosas eran tal y como ella y mi abuela me las habían contado.

"Si, por eso los mande a la enfermería. Los mandé a los dos para que los chequeen. No puedo mandar a uno solo por que sino no va, esos gemelos nunca se separan, creo que se morirían si alguien los mantuviera separados uno del otro por más de una hora"

"Profesora, podemos ir a verlos?" – me miro extrañada como si hubiera dicho algo extraño, fuera de este mundo. Después de un rato de procesar la información nos dejo ir no sin antes desearnos suerte.

En la enfermería la señora enfermera no creía la historia de que queríamos verlos. Al parecer no solo los alumnos les tenían miedo, los adultos les tenían algo más que un frío respeto, hasta cierto punto también miedo. Nos hizo pasar hasta el pasillo de camas, la última, tapada por un biombo era donde se encontraban los dos. Yo caminaba normal pero Izumi iba un poco con miedo tratando de sacar algo de valor perdido en ella misma.

A mi también me empezó a dar algo de miedo cuando llegue a su cama. Antes de hacer mi aparición preferí mirar de reojo, solo para evaluar un poco el terreno y ver si me aceptaban. Kouji estaba echado en la cama, al parecer dormido; su hermano Kouichi estaba a su lado sentado en una silleta mirando un libro. El se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me miro como si esperara algo.

"Solo vine a ver como estaban, me dejaron preocupado, a Izumi también… Como esta tu hermano… como esta Kouji?" – Me estaba evaluando, lo sabía por que al igual que me papá me miraba directo a los ojos como si tratara de leer mi mente. Luego bajo la mirada y siguió viendo su libro. – "No me vas a responder? Solo quiero saber si se encuentra mejor, nada más"

"El esta bien" – siguió viendo su libro, yo pensé que ya había forzado la situación bastante, al menos por hoy y me dispuse a irme cuando… - "Gracias por el jugo de naranja… hace tiempo Kouji no tomaba eso"

"De nada" – Izumi me jalo con una sonrisa y no dejo de jalarme hasta que llegamos otra vez al salón.

"Es increíble! Es la primera vez que habla y da las gracias a un completo desconocido! Has tenido bastante suerte, te felicito! De repente mañana puedas seguir hablándoles, quizás algún día puedas hacer que Kouji hable… eres un verdadero hacedor de milagros takuya!" – me sentía bien por lo que había hecho, en medio de todo sabía que podía hacer pero las palabras de Izumi me animaron más. Tenía razón, de repente yo podía hacer que volviera a hablar…

**Kouchi**

Termino el primer día de colegio. No me había dado cuenta que mi hermano se encontraba tan mal, debí dejarlo en cama, no debí llevarlo al colegio aunque por otra parte… por otra parte comimos de una manera decente después de tiempo, Dios bendiga el almuerzo del colegio. Esperé a que Kouji se despertara que fue justo cuando sonó la campana, agarramos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos de la enfermería. La enfermera me recomendó que dejara a Kouji en casa mañana y que le diera algunas pastillas, como ella sabía que no teníamos efectivo nos dio las pastillas de su propio botiquín.

Nos fuimos a casa para abrigarlo. La casa siempre estaba fría, la calefacción ya no funcionaba. Tenía que buscar abrigo para que mi hermano se mejore, lo único que podía hacer era buscar mantas al menos hasta que alguien nos regale algo de ropa que nos quede. Deje a Kouji en la cama y por primera vez después de tiempo me adentré en lo que fue nuestra casa. Aún podía recordar cuando todo funcionaba en casa, la luz iluminaba cada rincón de nuestra casa y el sol se atrevía a entra a la sala, el sol iluminaba nuestro cuarto que seguía en el segundo piso. Entré a nuestro cuarto a sacar algunas frazadas y cobertores. Encontré nuestros viejos juguetes, los aviones, los carritos, nuestros osos de felpa encima de nuestra vieja y empolvada cama. Me dio pena permanecer ahí por que todo me recordaba a mamá. Prendí la luz de la mesita de noche, aún funcionaba, ahí estaban mis canicas, nadie las había agarrado. Apague todo y salí de la habitación, camine pasillo arriba y me di con el cuarto de mamá. El olor a ella ya había desaparecido aunque sus cosas estaban igual de intactas. Sus perfumes medio llenos estaban encima de su tocador, su espejo, su foto y la nuestra.

Volví a salir, tenía demasiados recuerdos, volví a nuestro escondite en el sótano de nuestra casa. No habíamos podido mover nuestras cosas hasta ahí, por que todo era muy pesado, además no queríamos que nadie supiera que estábamos ahí, si lográbamos mover algo haríamos demasiado ruido, la gente sabría. En nuestro escondite las camas eran puros almohadones cubiertos con una sábana. El contacto de los almohadones con el piso eran pliegos de cartón que utilizábamos para que no nos pasara tanto frío a la espalda. En el sótano había un caño puesto ahí para hacer la lavandería, teníamos una estufa que a duras penas había estado funcionando aunque en el último invierno no había sido de gran ayuda. Teníamos también una mesita en la que solíamos jugar mientras acompañábamos a mamá a hacer la lavandería. Teníamos algunos cubiertos y platos, la mayoría eran de plástico pero eso no era importante. Teníamos luz de vela en las noches por que no queríamos utilizar la otra, teníamos miedo que dieran con nosotros y nos volvieran a poner en adopción.

Cuando regresé Kouji no estaba. Lo busqué en el sótano pero si no estaba ahí entonces estaba en la casa. Entre de nuevo a buscarlo, no sabía por que entraba si la casa le traía malos recuerdos. Lo encontré donde siempre lo encontraba, debajo de la mesa del comedor, junto a la cocina. Me senté a su lado, el estaba abrazando sus piernas.

"Sabes que te haces mal entrando aquí. Debiste quedarte en el sótano" – no me miraba, seguía abrazando sus piernas. Yo ya estaba algo cansado de su actitud, me daba cólera que no hablara, que no me dijera nada. Detestaba estar tanto rato sin hablar pero lo hacía por que en medio de todo no tenía remedio. Hoy por lo menos había hablado más de la cuenta, ese chico nuevo me había hablado, sentía como si tuviera voz de nuevo, como si fuera normal.

"Deberías tratar de hablar de vez en cuando, para que cuando tengas que hacerlo lo hagas, para que no se te olvide como hacerlo." – no me respondía, ni siquiera me miraba – "Para que me digas 'hermano me siento mal', 'me duele la cabeza', dime algo, lo que sea! Estoy cansado que no hables!" – me sentía mal de gritarlo, sabía que en medio de todo no era su culpa pero me sentía tan frustrado. Levante mi mirada y los dos llorábamos. Lo único que salía de su boca eran gemidos, nunca una palabra. Nos abrazamos como siempre lo hacíamos después de discutir aunque el único que hablaba era yo. Volvimos a nuestro escondite, lejos de los malos recuerdos, lejos de lo que alguna vez fue nuestra vida feliz.

Estuvimos haciendo las tareas, le di sus pastillas a la hora que la enfermera me había indicado. Yo no dejaría salir a Kouji mañana al colegio, era mejor que descansara a pesar que el llorara, no lo dejaría salir. EL día en silencio pasa lentamente pero cuando uno esta acostumbrado pasa normalmente. Una vez más era la hora de salir a buscar comida, necesitaba alimentar bien a mi hermano. Lo deje en casa descansando en la cama mientras iba a la casa de la benefactora que era una ancianita que al parecer nos quería, tanto así que a diario nos calentaba la comida, los demás nos la dejaban fría. Su casa no estaba tan lejos de la nuestra así que era nuestra mejor opción.

Entre a la propiedad y busqué detrás de la maceta los tappers de comida. Esta vez no solo nos había dejado comida, tenía también dos vasos descartables con jugo de naranjas adentro. Una vez más tenía la sensación que alguien me miraba. Traté de hacerme el disimulado y ver si podía captar de donde venía la mirada, según mis instintos venía de la ventana de la señora pero no estaba segura. Si quería saber quien era necesitaba un plan. Hice como que dejaba algo junto a la maceta y me fui a esconder, si en verdad alguien me observaba saldría a ver que había dejado.

Espere un minuto detrás de la cerca esperando a que algo saliera hasta que la puerta de la anciana se abrió pero no salió ella, salió el chico nuevo del salón, el mismo que nos había ido a ver a la enfermería. Su abuela nos alimentaba a diario y ahora sabía quienes éramos. Nuestra única opción de comida caliente se había esfumado. Regresé a casa antes que la comida se enfriara, no le conté nada a Kouji para que comiera tranquilo pero a partir de mañana era mejor buscar comida en otra parte. Yo al menos no quería vivir de la caridad de nadie que me conociera, le daríamos lástima. Aunque por otra parte esa comida había sido la mejor parte de nuestros días desde hacía casi un año. Kouji estaba feliz con la comida, en especial con el jugo de naranja, era su favorito.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano para irme al colegio, no levante a Kouji para que se quedara descansando pero aún así el solo se levanto. No iba a querer quedarse solo, por otra parte si lo llevaba la profesora se enojaría conmigo al igual que la enfermera. Sabía que Kouji me odiaría por lo que iba a hacer pero en este caso era lo mejor para él. A la hora de salir del sótano lo hacíamos por una ventanita, era la única salida. Yo salí primero y antes que saliera él tranque la ventana. Escuchaba como golpeaba la ventana y lloraba, nunca hablaba, quería ir conmigo.

"Lo siento hermano, pero es mejor que te quedes en casa descansando para que estes mejor y te dejen entrar en el colegio. No pasará nada, te lo prometo!" – no quise escucharlo más y salí corriendo al colegio. Sabía que no quería quedarse solo en casa, eso le traía recuerdos, tanto la casa como la situación. Regresaría del colegio tan pronto acabase con la comida de la cafetería. No le podía pasar nada en la casa, ahora estaba él solo, ya no había mamá ni nadie, no podría pasar nada.

Llegué temprano al colegio, los chicos recién empezaban a llegar. Si bien estaba solo sin mi hermano y se sentía incompleto por lo menos era un alivio. Podría prestar más atención, podría intentar hablar, ya no solo me quedaría en los recreos callado como siempre, podría intentar ser algo más normal cosa que no podía con mi hermano al costado. Me sentía con la conciencia sucia después de pensar en esto pero me daba cuenta que me perdía de muchas cosas por estar siempre pendiente de él. Lo quería mucho pero a veces me cansaba que no me hablara, me cansaba estar todo el día callado. Hoy sería yo mismo.

La profesora se sorprendió de verme tan temprano en el salón, todos se sorprendieron cuando notaron que no había venido con mi hermano, incluso el nuevo, que aún no sabía su nombre me pregunto por mi hermano, se notaba que sabía muchas cosas acerca de nosotros. Sabría él que éramos nosotros lo que comíamos las sobras de su casa? Me habría visto? Yo siempre me cuidaba de no mostrar mi cara a la hora que hacíamos eso. Siempre me cubría con un gorro.

A la hora del recreo el chico se volteó para hablarme, al parecer durante toda la clase había querido hacerlo. Me hice un poco al desentendido para tratar de ver si en verdad quería ser mi amigo o no. Creo que con todo esto me había olvidado como hacer amigos o al menos parecer amistoso.

"Se encuentra mejor tu hermano?" – me demoré en contestarle un poco.

"Si, gracias. Tu nombre es?" – quería saber su nombre

"Takuya. Tu eres Kouichi verdad?" – asentí con la cabeza. Vi que la gente estaba un poco sorprendida por el hecho que aceptara conversación con él nuevo, había sido muy arisco los últimos años. Izumi, mi antigua amiga de primer grado se acerco a nosotros, desde ayer ella también había querido buscarnos conversación.

"Kouji debe estar muy mal para haberse quedado en casa solo"

"Lo obligue a quedarse, él quería venir"

"Espero que se mejore y regrese mañana. Kouichi… yo… quisiera disculparme por alejarme tanto tiempo de ustedes… yo tenía un poco de miedo por todo lo que oía de… bueno… tu ya sabes" – si sabía bien a que se refería. También había sospechado lo mismo cuando dejamos de hablarnos pero después fuimos nosotros los que no quisimos hablarle ni hablar con el resto. – "Nos acompañas a comer algo a la cafetería?" – me estaban invitando a comer a la cafetería? No sabía si aceptar o no.

"Vamos, anímate!" – Takuya era totalmente diferente a Kouji. El era demasiado conversador y entusiasta… entonces si se parecía en algo a nosotros antes… recuerdo que antes éramos así, siempre hablando y riendo alrededor de mamá, jugando todo el rato… - "Estas ahí? Que dices? Te ánimas?"

"Esta bien" – me sentí culpable todo el rato, por divertirme mientras que Kouji estaba solo. A penas Kouji regresara al colegio trataría de acercarlo a Takuya, parecía un buen chico.

Hoy para mi fue un buen día de colegio pero tarde o temprano iba a terminar. Busqué la comida para mi hermano y regresé a casa. Takuya me quiso acompañar pero eso no podía permitírselo en especial por que no sabía si podía confiar plenamente en él. Tuve que dar varias vueltas para perderlo de vista así que no llegué muy rápido a mi casa. Busqué mi ventana y saqué la tranca que le había puesto en la mañana. Kouji estaba tirado en el piso, al parecer cansado de tanto llorar. Tenía los ojos hinchados y la cara húmeda. Apenas me vio se abalanzo contra mí y me tocaba la cara con locura fijándose si estaba bien o no.

"Ves? No paso nada malo. Tu estas bien, yo estoy bien. Mira te traje tu comida, debes tener hambre" – le alcance lo que le había traído del colegio. Comió muy lento, parecía como si no tuviera hambre pero comía solo para no echar a perder mi esfuerzo. – "Kouji…" – me miro con sus ojazos, bastante más tranquilo que cuando llegue. – "… hoy que estuve solo en el salón te extrañe mucho pero… pero pude hacer un amigo. Te acuerdas de la cara del chico nuevo?" – si se acordaba de él, Kouji se acordaba mucho de las caras – "pregunto por ti, comenzamos a hablar, con Izumi también, tiempo que no hablaba con ella" – seguía comiendo pero más lento que antes, sus ojos se empezaron a poner más tristes. – "Por que te pones triste? Pude hacer amigos! Años que no hablaba como hoy!" – creo que mi último comentario estuvo demás. Kouji dejo de comer se paro y se sentó en la cama improvisada. Me volvió a mirar y se señalo.

"Se que no es tu culpa, no quise decir eso. Me refiero a que por mucho tiempo nos hemos aislado, te acuerdas todo lo que hacíamos para que ya no se acercaran a nosotros? Ahora creo que nos portamos mal. Debemos tratar de ser más sociables… no crees?" – suspiro y me dio a entender como que estaba de acuerdo. Trató de sonreírme otra vez. Me acerqué a él y nos abrazamos de paso que trataba de tomarle la temperatura… aún estaba calenturado. Hicimos las tareas juntos, trate de explicarle lo que había dicho la profesora, el captaba muy rápido. Una vez más llego la hora de ir por la comida de la noche. Una vez más salí de nuestro escondrijo pero esta vez tomé otro rumbo. Busqué comida en otra parte, si me iba a hacer amigo de Takuya ya no recogería su comida.

**Takuya**

El segundo día de clases había sido muy bueno. Lo malo era que Kouji seguí mal pero pronto mejoraría y seríamos todos amigos. No sabía si decirle a la abuela que ya conocía la cara de los niños que venían a comer en las noches, era mejor no contarle por ahora por que sino era capaz de meterlo a la casa a comer por la fuerza. Hoy también les puse jugo de naranja con la comida. Se las calenté como de costumbre y la deje en el sitio de siempre. Agarré mi banco también como lo hacía todos los días y me senté a esperarlos. Pasaron las diez de la noche pero ninguno apareció, les habría pasado algo? Las once de la noche y nunca vinieron. Mi abuelita me pregunto si los niños ya habían venido, le dije que no, ella solo meneó la cabeza y me mandó a dormir. Deje mis ventana y me fui a mi cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente me fui temprano al colegio para ver si los veía pero llegué muy temprano. Los chicos empezaban a llegar poco a poco hasta que por fin los ví. Al parecer no les había pasado nada, Kouji se veía pálido pero creo que era por que se estaba recuperando. Traté de hablar con Kouichi pero la profesora llego ahí nomás y empezó la clase. Si la profesora no fuera tan estricta les habría hablado en ese momento sin importarme nada.

Me tuve que aguantar hasta el primer descanso para hablar con ellos, Izumi también se acerco a nosotros. Ella estaba tratando de enmendar sus errores pasados y trataba de que volvieran a confiar en ella.

"Hola Kouichi. Hola Kouji" – Kouichi nos sonrió pero Kouji solo nos miro con los ojos medio apagados. – "Kouji te ves un poco sin vida… comiste bien anoche?"

"Si, comimos bien Takuya, gracias" – Kouichi se apresuró en contestar, Kouji no iba a hacerlo.

"AH bueno… me alegro mucho. La comida es muy importante para el cuerpo, y para el resfríado no hay nada mejor que un jugo de naranja. Te gusta el jugo de naranja Kouji?" – Kouji parecía captar algún tipo de problema entre su hermano y yo… o almenos eso era lo que yo sentía.

"No, no tomamos jugo de naranja anoche"

"Pues deberían! Es muy importante eso…" – Kouji le jalaba el brazo a su hermano, parecía que hablaban de manera mental por que Kouichi le decía que si y no sin que nosotros oyéramos pregunta alguna. Al final Kouji se paro y se fue del salón.

"No eras la única caridad de la que vivimos. Ah… gracias por hacernos pelear!" – pelearon? Yo no oí nada. Me quede con las palabras en la boca y cuando intente salir a buscarlos no vi ni rastro de ellos. Nadie los vio salir y nadie vio para donde iban. Por otra parte Izumi estaba intrigada, ella no entendía nada, yo tampoco entendí mucho hasta que lo procese rápidamente. Le conté a Izumi lo que hacía mi abuela y ahora era mi hobbie y responsabilidad. Ella me dijo que a ellos no les gustaba que los vieran pedir caridad. Todos los que los conocían sabían que eran ellos pero nadie les decía nada, por eso nadie se atrevía a darles la cara. Entonces era por eso que a mi abuelita no le gustaba mirarlos cuando agarraban la comida. Trate de ponerme en sus zapatos y me di cuenta que había metido la pata, a mi tampoco me gustaría recibir caridad en especial de alguien de mi salón, me sentiría extraño.

Entonces Kouichi me había visto él otro día que salí, sabía donde vivía, sabía que los había estado observando desde hacía un buen tiempo, por eso ya no habían ido por la comida de mi abuela, ya no regresarían nunca a mi casa. Ninguno de los dos regresó al salón, al final del día solo regresó Kouichi por las maletas de ambos. Traté de rectificar mi error, de pedir disculpas por mi torpeza…

"No tienes por que disculparte, de todas formas le damos las gracias a tu abuela"

"Pero Kouji se enojo contigo!"

"Si pero ya se le paso. Además el de por si no habla así que no lo siento mucho"

"Volverás a mi casa por la noche? O irán a otra parte?"

"Ya no nos esperes más. Encontraremos otro lugar donde sentirnos cómodos…"

"No hay disculpas aceptadas entonces… de todas formas les guardaremos comida si se animan a regresar. A mi abuela le encanta separarles la comida, yo solo la calentaba y la ponía en la puerta"

"Has lo que quieras. Discúlpanos con ella, ya no la podemos aceptar. Dile que nos encantaba la comida y… gracias por calentarla a diario." – Kouichi se fue corriendo. Desde la ventana lo vi reunirse con su hermano en la puerta he irse hacia el este… si ellos no iban a la comida, de repente la comida podía ir a ellos…

Baje las escaleras corriendo y traté de seguirles el paso sin que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia. Los seguía a una cuadra de distancia, daban muchas vueltas, quizás era para despistar a gente como yo, de repente me sentía y trataban de burlarme. Por fin doblaron por otra calle y cruzaron por un pasaje, saltaron el muro de un callejón y llegaron a otra calle, una calle bastante oscura, parecía como si el sol no la quisiera alumbrar. En esa calle habían varias casas pero entraron a una casona vieja y destrozada. La casona tenía unos jardines salvajes, parecía que nadie vivía en esa casa desde hacía tiempo… pero de pronto recordé lo que me había contado Izumi… esta debía ser su casa… donde vivían antes… y donde aún seguían viviendo. Lo último que vi de ellos fue que caminaban al patio de atrás, corrí sin hacer mucho ruido por que habían varias ramas tiradas.

Cuando llegué al patio de atrás no los vi, estaba seguro que los iba a encontrar hasta que escuche sonidos de cosas, sabía que estaban cerca pero no detectaba de donde hasta que vi la ventana pegada al piso, una ventana que al parecer era de un sótano. Me agaché para corroborar mi creencia y los encontré. El lugar era amplio aunque un poco oscuro, como mi curiosidad era inmensa me atreví a bajar y explorar un poco su mundo. Creo que yo era la única persona que había descubierto esto. A pesar de ser amplio y oscuro estaba todo ordenado y limpio, para el colosal tamaño del lugar las cosas parecían pequeñas como la mesa por ejemplo, era una mesa de niños de color azul, la cama estaba en el piso y el colchón era bastante deforme, las tazas, platos y cubiertos eran de plástico y el lugar tenía olor a guardado. EL lugar era bastante frío, con razón Kouji estaba enfermo. Empotrado en la pared había una especie de estantería, ahí estaban dobladas las frazadas y algunas cuantas ropas. Algo me parecía extraño del lugar… donde estarían los gemelos?

No los veía por ninguna parte del cuarto ahora. Solo había un hueco en la pared aparte de una puerta cerrada, se habrían escondido de mi? Entre por el agujero que era la salida más segura hasta que llegue a una especie de sala de grandes proporciones pero estaba bastante oscura. A mi no me da miedo la oscuridad, lo que me da miedo es lo que pueda estar escondido en ella. Busque los interruptores y prendí las luces. La casa era más bonita de lo que me había imaginado. Iluminada era otra cosa, seguía explorando la casa, habitación a la que entraba prendía luces, se veía que la familia de los gemelos había sido adinerada alguna vez. La cocina era todo un lujo, grande, llena de estantes y refrigeradores que probablemente ya no servían por el desuso. El comedor era una mesa larga y pulida, suave como una seda pero cubierta de una gruesa capa de polvo. La sillas eran de la misma madera y acolchonadas en la parte del asiento.

Buscaba por todas parte pero no encontraba a los gemelos. Estarían en el segundo piso? No lo sabría si no iba a dar un vistazo. Las escaleras eran tipo caracol todita en algún material bastante parecido al mármol si es que en verdad no era mármol. La escalera era iluminada por una inmensa araña de cristal. En el segundo piso habían varios cuartos. Un pasadizo oscuro los unía a todos. Todas las habitaciones a las que entre era iguales pero solo una parecía ser el dormitorio principal. Era una cama grande con un tocador repleto de cosas de mujer, cosas que mi madre también tenía como sus perfumes y collares. Un ropero lleno de ropa de mujer, al parecer ellos no tenían padre, nadie me había hablado de su papá. Salí del cuarto, no sabía por que pero me daba una sensación de profunda tristeza. Había un cuarto más al final del pasadizo, la puerta estaba entre abierta. La abrí un poco más prendiendo la luz para que nada me sorprendiera de pronto.

Era un cuarto de niños. Dos camitas bien mullidas estaban al medio de la habitación con muñecos en los estantes y juguetes en las cómodas. Roperos pequeños como para niños menores de siete años. Colonias de bebes, cepillos de niños, baño para niños. Pero no había rastro de ellos. Me voltee para salir de la habitación y buscar en otra parte pero los dos estaban parados en el marco de la puerta, sus caras estaban molestas, creo que había metido la pata otra vez.

"Ya revisaste todo? Estas contento de ver todo ahora? Feliz? Ya nos encontraste!"

"Los seguí para ver donde vivían ya que ustedes conocen donde vivo. Ahora estamos a mano" – con eso trate de salir del paso hasta que se me ocurriera una mejor idea para mi mal comportamiento.

"Nosotros jamás te seguimos a tu casa, solo íbamos cuando estaba tu abuela sola, tu eres nuevo por estos lares, ni siquiera sabíamos de tu existencia. Te metes a nuestro sótano, nos asustas, nos haces entrar a la que fue nuestra casa, entras también, revisas todo, prendes las luces y encima te quejas?"

"Me extraña que teniendo una casa tan linda no vivan en ella. Me extraña que teniendo una casa tan grande y costosa no la vendan y compren comida y un hogar decente. Me extraña que rechacen ayuda de quienes los quieren ayudar a encontrar un nuevo hogar. A ustedes les hace falta un hogar y esto es solo una casa antigua y vieja!" – Kouji se veía nervioso por los gritos, parecía querer llorar, se tapaba las orejas lo más que podía.

"No tenías por que gritar, nadie esta gritando!" – si, tenía razón pero cuando la gente me alzaba la voz me ponía así. – "A Kouji no le gusta que griten. A los dos no nos gustan los entrometidos"

"Disculpas, no quise gritar. Pero… tomen el consejo, busquen un lugar mejor para vivir"

"No hay un lugar para nosotros si eso es lo que tanto te esmeras por saber. Nadie nos quiere por nuestros pasados ni por nuestras caras. Todos buscan otras cosas como vender nuestra casa y cosas así. Preferimos morir de hambre a vender lo único que tenemos"

"Bueno, como ustedes quieran. Lo mio es un consejo de la gente que los ve y no pueden hacer nada por ustedes. Deberían tratar de buscar una mejor calidad de vida, al menos eso es lo que siempre dice mi papá"

"Y tu crees que no queremos eso? Kouji, por que no vas a apagar las luces de la casa antes que alguien sepa que estamos aquí?" – Kouji miro el piso y salió del cuarto apagando cada luz que había prendido antes. Kouichi y yo nos quedamos a oscuras en la habitación. – "Mira, yo pienso que tu no haces esto de malo, lo haces por que no sabes, no sabes como la mayoría. Yo quiero un hogar y quiero dejar de preocuparme de todo pero mi vida no es así pues. La gente que nos adopto no lo hizo por que nos quisieran lo hicieron por la plata. Chicos herederos que no pueden administrar la plata por que son menores de edad, los que nos adopten se quedan con todo hasta que cumplamos mayoría de edad"

"Entonces…"

"Nadie nos trataba bien, nos querían separar, la plata se dividía en dos pero igual no nos gustaba eso de vivir separados. A mi me trataban mal, a Kouji peor por lo mismo que no habla, no se puede defender como los demás. Nadie sabe que vivimos aquí, por eso vivimos en el sótano que esta en la parte posterior de la casa, nadie ve nada. Ahora tu vienes y prendes todas nuestras luces, no podemos permanecer mucho tiempo aquí hasta que se enfríen las cosas. Es por eso que no debes meterte en las vidas ajenas, entiendes?"

"Lo lamento mucho, es que yo en verdad quería ayudar. Los seguí para traerles la comida más tarde, no quiero que mi abuela pierda su hobbie, ella me contó de ustedes y a mi me dio curiosidad, ella siempre me decía que era mejor no mirarlos pero soy medio terco, por favor discúlpenme!"

"No te preocupes, ya paso" – me sonrió, al fina me habían perdonado. "ven conmigo, vamos a ver a Kouji, no me gusta dejarlo mucho rato solo" – los dos bajamos a oscuras, ya no me deba tanto miedo el encontrar algo malo al final de las escaleras o algún pasillo. Volvimos por el hueco de la pared al sótano. Kouji estaba sentado en el piso, en lo que se suponía era una cama. Me senté en una de las silletitas que tenían alrededor de la mesa y Kouichi se sentó en otra.

"Kouji, esta bien que se quede Takuya un rato?" – Kouji miro un momento el piso y luego acepto con un movimiento de cuello. – "Kouji, por que no intentas hablar?" – negó con la cabeza. Kouichi me miro como diciéndome que de verdad él no podía hablar, como pidiéndome alguna idea.

"Pero… no te sale la voz o no quieres?" – Kouji me miro más serio y miro al piso.

"Eso es algo que solo el lo sabe pero no me dice nada. Para mi que ya se olvido"

"Puedo intentar algo?" – Kouji me dio permiso con la mirada aunque un poco asustado. Yo me le acerqué hasta ponerme a su lado. – "Te va a doler un poco pero quiero sacarme de dudas… puedo?" – kouji miro a su hermano pero Kouichi se lo dejo a su opción. Me miro una vez más y me dio permiso. Yo agarré su brazo y le remangué el polo. Hice algo que había aprendido en el colegio que era agarrar de la muñeca y con la otra mano torcer la piel, eso le debía doler lo suficiente como para hacerlo gritar o decir algo pero lo único que logré fue hacerle un moretón y sacarle algunas lágrimas, no dijo nada. Al parecer era verdad lo que decían, su voz ya no quería funcionar.

Hice una prueba más, puse mi mano en su garganta y le pedí que tratara de decir algo. Por lo general cuando uno hace eso la mano siente las vibraciones de las cuerdas vocales, eso significa que su voz esta ahí y esta siendo usada. En el caso que no se sientan las vibraciones entonces ya es más serio, lamentablemente la voz de Kouji estaba perdida en alguna parte, definitivamente no estaba en sus cuerdas vocales.

A partir de ese día nos hicimos amigos, ellos ya no andaban solos en el patio, Kouichi era más sociable y Kouji por lo menos intentaba sonreír a pesar que sus ojos seguían tristes, Izumi estaba totalmente impresionada con el cambio al igual que el resto del colegio. A pesar de todo los gemelos no regresaron a la casa de mi abuela, ellos preferían empezar a buscar por otra parte, pero yo siempre les llevaba la comida al colegio y por insistencia lograba que comieran. No engordaron ni un gramo pero por lo menos ya no estaban tan pálidos y espectrales como el día en que los conocí.

TBC

Bueno, este capítulo me salió mucho más grande que los dos anteriores y creo que de ahora en adelante los haré así cosa que ya no actualizo tan seguido, se me hace un poco difícil eso ahora.

Poco a poco ire desenmarañando la historia y mas o menos esto acabara en tres capítulos o al menos eso fue lo que planee cuando cree esta historia.

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo y me dejen algún comentario, en verdad me dan mucho ánimo para seguir adelante con mis ideas y me impulsan a trabajar más en ellos. Siempre busco nuevas ideas y leo algunas cosas para ponerles una especie de toque personal en este caso me inspiré en la vendedora de Fósforos que es un cuento que siempre me hace llorar pero obviamente no es igual a esa historia, solo lo tome de punto. Shattered Mirror tome la idea de un libro de abuso infantil y como prevenir y darse cuenta a parte de las noticias saco un montón de ideas, todas las ideas las apuntó y van a mi cuaderno a manera de brainstorm… ese cuaderno esta lleno hahahhahah XD

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos en la próxima entrega


	4. Capitulo 4

Bueno después de una larga ausencia (larga, muy larga para mi TT) he regresado de las cenizas a actualizar mis historias XD No tuve mucho tiempo para hacerlo por que tenía muchos exámenes que dar… entrar a una universidad no es fácil y según mi familia mantenerse adentro tampoco así que solo me queda estudiar mucho

**HOMELESS **

Capítulo 4

Después de mi charla con Takuya las cosas marcharon mejor… no sabía exactamente por que pero tenía la idea que él me podía ayudar en hacer hablar a mi hermano… era mas que una intuición… era un deseo. Nos juntábamos en los recreos a conversar en el patio echados en el pasto o sentados en una banca, el lugar era lo de menos… lo importante era hablar… recuperar todas esas horas en las que me moría por hablar pero no tenía con quien, no era que no apreciara la compañía de mi hermano era que en verdad necesitaba algo más que un movimiento de cabeza o una simple señal con los ojos…

Al parecer de los dos el que disfrutaba más era yo, Kouji solo se quedaba sentado a mi lado escuchando la conversación. De cuando en cuando llamaba mi atención para decirme que iba al baño o a caminar por ahí. El se había acostumbrado a estar callado o en lugares con mucho silencio. En estos momentos no sabía si pararme y acompañarlo o dejarlo que este solo y quedarme hablando con Takuya… a veces lo dejaba ir… pero otras me daba mala sensación y lo seguía para volverlo a traer y sentarlo a mi lado. No me considero un hermano sobre protector es solo que después de tanto tiempo juntos no podía aguantar estar tanto tiempo sin él o sin saber donde estaba y que estaba haciendo.

Hoy día por ejemplo salimos al recreo y nos sentamos en el pasto a hablar. Estuvimos los tres un buen rato conversando hasta que Kouji dejó mi lado. Me indicó que iría a caminar un poco… yo lo había sentido sin mucho ánimo así que lo deje ir, de repente así se le pasaba un poco y lograba sentirse mejor. Pero pasaron diez minutos y no regresaba, eso me comenzó a preocupar en especial por que él no podía pedir ayuda si es que se encontraba en problemas. Takuya me ayudó a buscarlo por todo el colegio pero no dábamos con él en ninguna parte. Mis instintos de hermano me decían para buscarlo en el gimnasio o por esos lares, a pesar que era muy raro que Kouji fuera por ahí por que no le gustaba ese lugar. Los dos fuimos hasta ahí y lo encontramos pero no estaba solo…

"Por que no intentas hablar ah?"

"Te comió la lengua el ratón o simplemente te haces el tonto para no hablar?" – Kouji estaba arrinconado contra la pared por tres chicos mayores que nosotros. Lo tenían agarrado del cuello mientras lo pinchaban con la punta de sus dedos. Kouji por otra parte trataba de zafarse sin mayor resultado… tres contra uno no era nada justo.

"Por que mejor no lo dejan en paz? El no puede hablar!" – Grite para que me escucharan tratando de causarles algo de temor. Nunca se metieron con los dos juntos por lo mismo que siempre cuidábamos el uno del otro pero jamás habían intentado atacarnos por separado… esta era la primera vez.

"Uyy! Ya llego el interprete! Y dime que quiere decir tu hermano cuando empieza a gemir? O solo son simples lloriqueos?" – un chico alto y flacucho me pregunto. Tenía pinta de los típicos fastidiosos que no tienen nada mejor que hacer y son tan corchos que solo atinan a hacer preguntas igual de estúpidas que ellos.

"Kouji quiere decir que eres lo más estúpido que el haya visto. Por que no entiendes? El no puede hablar! Así que déjalo por que lo estas lastimando!" – a propósito no lo dejaban libre.

"Y que pasaría si le grito en la oreja? Escuchara? Sabrá hablar, me responderá?" – lo levanto del cuello y como provocándome acerco la oreja de Kouji a su boca… tomo aire y… - "HABLA ESTUPIDO!" – pero fue demasiado tarde para los dos. Para Kouji de frenarlo y para él por gritarle. Había algo que Kouji no soportaba y eso eran los gritos… se volvía loco cuando escuchaba sonidos muy fuertes cerca de él. Kouji saco fuerzas de flaqueza y le pego tremendo patadon en la rodilla, el chico solo cayo al piso para sobarse. Kouji en cambio cayó de pie y corrió hacia mí y Takuya.

"Me olvidaba decirte que no soporta los ruidos" – nos alejamos del lugar antes que Kouji se pusiera peor. Me preocupaba su estado por que se cogía la oreja con fuerza, por la cara se notaba que le dolía el grito que le habían pegado. – "Te sientes bien? Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería para que te revisen el oído?" – Kouji no hacía más que mover la cabeza fuertemente cogiéndose la oreja como si se le fuera a caer.

"Mejor lo llevamos a la enfermería… no vaya a ser algo malo" – Takuya tenía razón, más importante era prevenir así que en el poco tiempo que nos quedaba lo llevamos con la enfermera. Ella lo revisó y dijo que ya se le pasaría dentro de un rato, que por un simple grito no era necesaria tanta preocupación y tuvo razón por que después de una hora ya se le había pasado completamente. Para el segundo recreo del día ya actuaba con más precaución, ya no se quería alejar más de mí, prefería estar a mi lado así la conversación estuviera aburrida.

"Pero… por que no intentas hablar? Ya sé que no puedes y no te sale pero si practicas todos los días y tratas de repente puedes volver a hablar? No te gustaría volver a hablar?" – Kouji se quedó pensando y después de un rato movió la cabeza.

"A mi también me gustaría que hables… ya me estoy empezando a olvidar como era tu voz. Hace tiempo que no dices nada…" – Kouji volvió a aceptar el hecho, el también se había olvidado de su voz pero yo tenía temor a que se hubiese olvidado como hablar.

"Entonces esta dicho! A partir de mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento para que vuelvas a hablar!" – los dos nos miramos, sabíamos que eso no sería sencillo, ya lo habíamos tratado anteriormente pero sin ningún resultado… que haría Takuya para lograr que Kouji hablase? Esa duda dio vueltas en mi cabeza el resto del día y la verdad no tenía idea en consistiría su entrenamiento y si Kouji podría con él. Kouji era un chico que estaba acostumbrado a sacar buenas calificaciones pero esto no sería como un curso… no tendría nota ni nada de eso… me daba miedo que no pudiera lograrlo y se deprimiera en el proceso.

EL entrenamiento de Takuya empezó al día siguiente solo durante los recreos para no cansarlo mucho. Los tres nos sentamos en el pasto como ya se nos estaba haciendo costumbre y empezamos…

"Bueno Kouji… a mi parecer tu voz sigue ahí pero esta como medio dormida. Lo que tenemos que hacer es despertarla y para eso tienes que practicar todos los días entendido?" – Kouji lo miraba atentamente… él quería hablar – "Muy bien entonces esto es lo que haremos primero! Intenta hablar… trata de gritar" – Kouji no estaba muy seguro que eso fuera a funcionar pero aún así lo intentó. Abrió la boca y se supone que grito pero no se escuchó nada. Kouji seguía gritando en silencio hasta que noté que se empezaba a poner azul y después empezó a toser.

"De repente podría empezar con algo más ligero no crees? Algo que no lo haga atorarse ni que lo ponga azul por favor!" – me preocupaba mucho mi hermano y el empeño que ponía y el que se pusiera azul tratando de ser escuchado no era nada normal.

"Humm esta bien. Kouji de repente deberíamos empezar por tratar de hacer algún sonido. Puedes silbar?" – Kouji no podía silbar, nunca había aprendido – "Bueno pues… es un poco difícil de explicar como hacerlo pero tienes que juntar tus labios como para soplar pero más pegados, luego sueltas el aire. Inténtalo!" – Kouji lo intentó y aunque le salió bastante parecido no logró hacerlo bien. El aire parecía más un soplido que un silbido.

A Kouji le tomo una semana aprender a hacer un silbido decente tanto soplando el aire como absorbiéndolo. Después empezaron con la imitación de sonidos pero eso no le salía muy bien. Logramos crearle una especie de idioma haciendo 'tut tut' para decir No y 'tit tit' para si. Esos sonidos los podía hacer chascando la lengua y era lo mejor que podía hacer. Haciendo esos sonidos intentaba decir algunas palabras pero el único que entendía era yo por lo mismo que teníamos las mentes conectadas, Takuya no entendía ni una palabra.

Izumi también se nos unió y ella con un poco más de paciencia lograba captar algunas cosas aunque más lo hacía por intuición y por que lo sacaba del contexto. Como estornudando parecía que dijera algunas palabras pero eso solo nos parecía un poco. Podía hacer diferentes sonidos con la lengua. Poniéndole piedritas en la boca lográbamos que sus intentos por hablar sonaran como a sílabas sin sentido como 'glo', 'clo', 'tss', 'tshu', 'tshi'. Estuvimos un mes practicando a diario todo esto hasta que noté que poco a poco Kouji se comenzaba a cansar de no obtener resultados… tal y como me lo había imaginado.

En casa ya no quería practicar, solo se echaba en la cama y se cogía el cuello como apretándoselo un poco. No sabía por que hacía eso y la verdad me daba temor preguntarle en especial por que se sentiría mal al no poder responder. Preferí dejarlo en paz en casa y no forzarlo para no deprimirlo más de lo que se le veía pero en el colegio no podía controlar la situación como en casa. Takuya insistía en no darle tregua y seguir forzándolo a hablar pero Kouji ya no quería continuar con esto y simplemente se iba a la biblioteca a leer un poco pero Takuya había aprendido cual era su escondite y siempre iba sacarlo de ahí. Me daba pena parar a Takuya por que él en verdad estaba decidido a hacerlo hablar y le agradecía el gesto pero por otra parte me daba pena mi hermano que con cada sesión nueva de entrenamiento parecía odiar más su condición de no poder hablar. Izumi por su parte trataba que Takuya se frenara un poco a la hora de obligar a Kouji y de paso le daba ánimos a mi hermano para que siguiera. Por momentos captaba su mirada como preguntándome de parte que quien estaba si de él o de Takuya.

Yo estaba departe de él pero al estar de su parte era también querer que volviese a hablar y eso era estar de parte de Takuya también. El sabía que yo quería que volviese a hablar y el también quería, se veía que se esforzaba mucho… pero a veces también me preguntaba que tanto le serviría esto a Kouji… lo más probable era que mis esperanzas fueran infundadas.

Bueno trate de suavizar las cosas poniendo algo de diversión al asunto. Propuse la idea un día en el que como siempre Takuya perseguía a Kouji y a todos pareció agradar la idea. Mi idea era ir todos de paseo a algún lugar, de preferencia el campo para despejarnos un poco. Kouji mi miraba con ojos de felicidad pero después se dio cuenta que takuya también lo fastidiaría allá.

"Me parece una idea fantástica! Yo le diré a mi abuela para ir a algún club campestre que ella conozca… de repente ella nos pueda acompañar… para estar más seguros"

"Genial! Así mi mamá me dejará ir por que con ustedes solos… una persona mayor es más seguro!" – verdad una chica entre varios chico sonaba algo feo, nosotros no le íbamos a hacer nada obviamente pero a los ojos de su madre nosotros debíamos ser una amenaza potencial.

"Bueno entonces esta dicho! Vamos!" – con la mirada le hice una seña a Takuya para hablar con él en privado sin que mi hermano se diera cuenta. Takuya me entendió y disimuladamente nos alejamos de Izumi y Kouji. – "Quiero pedirte un favor!"

"Un favor? Bueno… si esta en mis posibilidades lo haré!"

"Me gustaría que durante el paseo no hagas trabajar a mi hermano… ya sé que debe de practicar a diario porque es importante y lo entiendo pero… en la casa él no se ve bien. Me parece que él mismo esta perdiendo las esperanzas. Solo déjalo descansar un poco de todo eso" – Takuya se veía que estaba pensando en lo que le acababa de decir

"Bueno… me coges de sorpresa… pero… esta bien! Lo dejaré descansar de mi y mi entrenamiento pero no debería. Si ya empezó con esto debe terminarlo, además así poco a poco podrá hablar! Pero tienes razón… yo también lo he notado medio decaído en ese sentido… es mejor que se relaje un poco".

"Gracias por entender"

"Gracias por hacerme dar cuenta" – después de nuestra pequeña platica nos fuimos a clases. Kouji estuvo todo el rato curioso queriendo saber a donde me había metido pero no se lo conté hasta que llegamos a casa. A él le pareció bueno el descanso y se echó en la cama a leer. Desde que estuvimos solos le había cogido mucho cariño a los libros, se pasaba horas echado leyendo cada vez que podía. Sacaba libros de la biblioteca del colegio y a veces se aventuraba a la casa a sacar uno de estudio de la casa que estaba lleno de libros.

Los libros llenos de polvo no hacían más que enfermarnos cada vez que los abríamos. Guardaban gran cantidad de información pero también tenían un alto contenido en polvo y el olor ha guardado nos mataba. Pero te das cuenta la rapidez con la que vas creciendo? A veces me parece mentira creer que ya crecí, solo me doy cuenta cuando comparo mis medidas con las marcas de la pared. Me parece mentira que antes no podía dormir y no lo hacía si mi mamá no venía y me contaba un cuento, ahora soy yo el que le cuenta cuentos a mi hermano cuando se despierta por un mal sueño. Sigo pensando que es increíble que nadie se haya dado cuenta donde vivimos y nos dejen vivir solos sin la supervisión de alguien, por una parte mejor que ni se percaten de nuestra presencia pero por otra parte es como una falta de preocupación vernos y no hacer nada por nosotros.

Con todo esto de las prácticas y los sonidos siempre me preguntaba una cosa… en verdad algún día podría volver a escuchar la voz de mi hermano? La verdad me estaba empezando a olvidar como solía ser… de repente sería como la mía o al menos bastante parecida. El sueño me invadía poco a poco y soñaba que aún estábamos con mamá. Ella siempre nos contaba un cuento en especial pero las palabras, sus palabras se iban de mi memoria con el tiempo y sus cuentos estaban casi extintos en mi cabeza al igual que el olor que solía perfumar la casa y el sonido de sus tacos bajando o subiendo por la escalera. Una vez más trate de combatir mi cansancio y el sueño que me abatía en ese momento y me puse de pies como todas las noches y desperté a Kouji que una vez más se había dormido con un libro viejo tapándole la cara. Los dos teníamos sueño pero por sobre todo teníamos hambre y ya era hora de hacer nuestra visita nocturna a Takuya.

Salimos de la casa por nuestra pequeña ventana que era lo suficientemente grande como para nosotros, un adulto no podría pasar por ella. Hacía frío y el viento que corre de noche es más violento que uno de día por que te cala los huesos y se ingenia para atravesar la ropa. Siempre salíamos más abrigados de lo usual a estas horas pero teniendo en cuenta que éramos niños en crecimiento y la ropa ya no nos quedaba como el año pasado habíamos optado por salir con las frazadas de la cama a modo de capa. La escena debía ser muy misteriosa para quien la viera a pesar que para mi y mi hermano era muy normal. Pasamos por varias calles y por algunos callejones saltando por algunas cercas hasta que llegamos a la casa de Takuya o más bien la casa de la abuelita de Takuya.

Como era costumbre también Takuya ya había preparado nuestra comida y la había puesto en envases plásticos escondidos detrás de la maceta de la entrada de la casa. La comida estaba calentita como siempre y para el frío nos había dejado un termo con agua caliente. No cabía duda Takuya era el mejor amigo que nos habíamos podido encontrar. Mientras comíamos en la puerta de la casa Takuya me hablaba, preguntándome algunas cosas como de costumbre.

"Han hecho la tarea de matemáticas? Dicen que mañana revisaran los cuadernos"

"Por eso no hay problema, tenemos el cuaderno al día. Mañana te lo prestó si te falta algún problema"

"Gracias. Oye… mañana quieren venir a comer a mi casa? Mi abuelita dice que puedo invitar a unos amigos de colegio y me gustaría invitarlos a ustedes chicos… que dicen?" – Mire a Kouji, el no parecía presentar algún tipo de problema así que aceptamos la invitación a almorzar en una casa. De paso su abuelita nos conocía un poco antes del día de campo. Le dejamos los envases y nos regresamos a casa para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente fuimos al colegio. Noté que Kouji tenía algo de miedo a la hora de salir, yo también había sentido una presencia extraña pero estábamos con las justas y si no nos apurábamos llegaríamos tarde a clases. Ya en el colegio le presté mi cuaderno a Takuya como se lo había ofrecido la noche anterior aunque no fue necesario por que en ningún momento revisaron los cuadernos, todo había sido una falsa alarma solamente. Los chicos del colegio estaban un poco sorprendidos de lo bien que parecía que nos llevábamos con Takuya, eso iba en contra de todos sus pronósticos. Por otra parte Izumi siempre estaba a nuestro lado aunque nunca sola, más cuando estaba Takuya. Takuya ahora era el hombre del momento, había capturado el corazón de Izumi (era lo que todos creían), había logrado que nos integremos al grupo del salón y había conseguido que Kouji ya no se mostrara tan arisco con los demás aunque eso era básicamente por que yo se lo había pedido aunque de un momento a otro me parecía que a pesar de todo compenetraban muy bien. Kouji tendía ser arisco con cualquiera que se nos acercara demasiado en especial si era un adulto.

A la hora de recreo, ahí sentados los cuatro me enteré que Izumi también había sido invitada para almorzar con nosotros en casa de Takuya lo que me parecía muy bien por que me volvía a sentir unido a ella, unidos como antes que mi vida cambiara. Después de clases Kouji y yo nos fuimos a nuestra casa, iríamos a almorzar después que dejáramos nuestras cosas. Takuya aceptó y nos dijo que nos esperaría junto con Izumi. Les dije que no demoraríamos mucho así que corrimos a dejar nuestras cosas. Entramos por la ventanita de siempre y dejamos nuestras maletas encima de la mesa.

"Vamos Kouji? Mira que no es bueno hacerlos esperar mucho" – Kouji afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza y corrió hacia mí. El fue el primero en salir por la ventana. Después salí yo pero todo se oía con demasiado silencio… era muy extraño. Apenas puse un pie en el jardín un par de manos me agarraron, un par de manos diferentes a las que tenían prisionero a mi hermano. – "Que pasa? Quienes son ustedes?"

"Los atrapamos! Vamos chicos que hay una familia que espera por tenerlos!"

"Nosotros no necesitamos ninguna familia! Podemos vivir solos! Déjenos en paz! Nos esperan en otra parte!"

"Vamos de una vez Kouichi! Esta vez los han adoptado a los dos así que traten de no huir esta vez"

"Ya te dije que no necesitamos familia"

"Muy tarde. Ya tienen los papeles firmados son totalmente legales" – No teníamos alternativa esta vez. Nos subieron al carro pese a las protestas y nos llevaron hasta un hogar de niños huérfanos para asearnos y que nuestros 'nuevos padres' no se asustaran con nuestro aspecto sucio y gastado. Para cuando nos terminaron de arreglar les pedí prestado el teléfono, con todo el ajetreo no le habíamos avisado nada a Takuya. Pero cuando lo llame solo alcancé a pedirle disculpas por que justo en ese momento llegaron nuestros nuevos padres.

"Ustedes son? Se ven tan adorables!"

"Ustedes se ven tan… melosos?" – no se me ocurrió decirles otra cosa más, no quería caerles bien ni encariñarme con ellos por que no planeaba quedarme con ellos mucho tiempo.

"Tu debes ser Kouichi… y tu hermano Kouji dicen que no habla verdad?" – era verdad pero por que era eso lo primero que decían al vernos? Era como si esperaran pellizcarlo para comprobar que no hablaba, no los iba a dejar.

"Si, no habla pero por favor no intenten pellizcarlo, los últimos que lo hicieron recibieron un patadon" – se asustaron con lo que les dije y al parecer desistieron de probar eso de pellizcarlo, Kouji solo se reía en silencio, con la mirada y estirando un poco los labios. Después de la presentación nos subieron al carro y nos llevaron con ellos hacia la nueva casa que resulto ser más bonita que las anteriores.

"Bueno chicos espero que les guste su nuevo hogar. Nos gustaría llevarlos a comprar ropa nueva por que las que les compramos les va quedar un poco grande. Por que no suben a ver su cuarto?" – la señora se veía bastante agradable pero eso era por ahora aunque quería acercarse mucho a Kouji. Por un momento lo agarró desprevenido e intento escarmenarle el cabello largo… esa era la debilidad de las mujeres el cabello largo de Kouji, no podían resistirse a no tocarlo. Por su parte Kouji estaba conforme…se le veía relajado y sin objeciones.

Fuimos a ver el cuarto, estaba simpático. Pintado de azul igual que el cuarto que teníamos en la casa antigua. Tenía dos camas una frente a la otra, dos veladores, algunos muñecos y carritos, libros de lectura y algunos de algunas materias. Todo estaba bonito, hasta ahora no tenía más queja que la presencia de los muñecos. Había algo que si me gustó mucho y eso era que en medio de todo si se podía sentir una cierta sensación de hogar, como si este en verdad si fuera un buen lugar. Esa noche fue difícil dormir. Cama nueva, techo desconocido, almohada nueva, padres desconocidos, casa nueva, nuevos olores, nuevos sonidos… eso me hacía pensar cuanto tiempo duraríamos en esa casa y si la nueva familia en verdad era tan buen como parecía. No bajaría la guardia hasta que estuviera completamente seguro que era un buen lugar para mí y para mi hermano.

A la mañana siguiente nos tocaba colegio, como la casa era por nuestra zona, a solo dos calles de la de Takuya, seguíamos asistiendo a la misma escuela solo que con apellidos diferentes si antes éramos Kimura ahora éramos Akamine. Eso era lo que no me gustaba, no quería quitarme el apellido de mamá pero ahora esos serían nuestros nombres legales al menos mientras permaneciéramos con ellos. Ahora si pude contarle a Takuya e Izumi que era lo que nos había impedido ir a su casa a la hora que habíamos acordado. El comprendió muy bien y se alegro que al fin tuviéramos una vida decente.

Pero al estar en una casa nueva con padres nuevos el lugar ameritaba algunas reglas que teníamos que aprender a cumplir. Como número uno estaba portarnos bien, eso no sos sorprendió por que eso es lo que quiere todo padre por lo general; ser buenos hijos, ayudar en lo que se nos pidiera, sacar buenas notas en el colegio… lo usual, lo que todo padre quiere. Como segunda regla había una hora para llegar a casa y un horario que seguir, una hora a la que se comía, una hora a la que se cenaba, una hora para ir a dormir y levantarse. Esas eran todas las reglas por ahora… si es que no se les ocurría unas nuevas. Después de colegio entonces teníamos que regresar directo a casa, no podíamos dar ningún paseo ni siquiera a nuestro antiguo lugar y así lo hicimos. Hasta ahora se habían portado muy bien con nosotros y no había por que desobedecer… si nos aburríamos de esto bien podíamos huir y escondernos por un tiempo hasta que dejaran de buscarnos aunque nuestro lugar ahora no era un secreto para la gente que le gustaba buscarnos un hogar.

Ya en la casa estuvimos toda la tarde con la señora que se llamaba Naoko. Ella cocinaba divinamente y nos quería mucho aunque según yo ella le había cogido más cariño a mi hermano. Caso contrario sucedía con el Señor Hirokazu, él me quería más a mí y me pedía que lo ayudara ordenando sus libros en las gavetas del estudio. A Hirokazu le gustaba conversar igual que a mí, sería por eso que casi nunca se le pegaba a Kouji?

Pasamos un mes con ellos, yo me sentía feliz que ahora podía hablar más y todos estaban sorprendidos que aún siguiéramos en esa casa con ellos. Al parecer al fin nos había tocado una buena familia y en un mes más estaría dispuesto a decirle al juez que aceptaba completamente a esta familia al igual que mi hermano, este solo era un hogar momentáneo para nosotros siempre y cuando no diéramos nuestro consentimiento para quedarnos para siempre y eso era un gran paso.

A mi lo que más me gustaba de esta nueva vida era el hecho que se preocupaban por nosotros, ellos a comparación de los anteriores nos trataban bien. Me apenó cancelar nuestra salida al campo con Takuya e Izumi pero nosotros si llegamos a tener esa salida con Naoko y Hirokazu. Tuvimos un día de campo como esos que uno suele ver en la tele. Con en mantel en el pasto, aire puro, cielo azul, comida rica y caliente… en verdad era bueno respirar paz, relajarme un poco. Estando con ellos me había dado cuenta de algunas cosas que me había rehusado a ver. Yo por mucho tiempo había llevado sobre mi espalda la responsabilidad de mi hermano, no lo veía como una carga pero si como una gran responsabilidad, no comprendía como había logrado hacerlo solo. Era bueno ahora levantarme a diario y no tener que pensar en buscar que comer, era bueno tener ropa limpia y de nuestra talla a la mano, el aseo era más fácil con agua caliente y en las noches una cama rica y mullida lejos del frío del piso… era como el paraíso… no quería que acabara jamás.

Pero había algo raro. A Kouji también parecía gustarle pero por momentos me parecía notarlo preocupado o como si algo lo fastidiara, la verdad era difícil saber que era. Yo tenía que dejar de ser tan egoísta y ver que le pasaba a mi hermano. No perdí mucho el tiempo y espere a la noche para hablar los dos. Nos metimos a nuestras camas a dormir con las luces apagadas y le pregunte…

"Kouji… dentro de poco tenemos que decidirnos si nos quedamos acá o no… no sé tu pero me parece un buen lugar este, pero yo no puedo decidir solo. He notado que a veces no estas muy conforme aquí… pasa algo malo?" – Kouji se apresuró a negarme con la cabeza. – "Entonces que pasa? Hay algo que no te gusta?" – se apresuró a tratar de hablar pero la voz seguía sin salirle, las practicas con Takuya se habían visto reducidas a solo los recreos. Se tranquilizó y trató de explicarme. Traté de vaciar mi mente y captar lo que me trataba de decir pero parecía que estuviera escuchando a una radio mal sintonizada. No le quedó otra cosa más que escribirme en una hoja lo que pensaba.

Extraño la casa, aquí no esta mamá. Naoko es muy buena pero no es mamá 

"Te entiendo pero tienes que pensar en otras cosas también Kouji. No toda la vida la íbamos a vivir de esa manera. Hasta cuando podríamos haber seguido así? Necesitábamos atención así tu no lo quieras aceptar, no podíamos seguir viviendo de la caridad de la gente. Aquí en cambio estamos bien. Hace un tiempo ya no te oigo toser, no tenemos la necesidad de salir a la noche a buscar comida, no tenemos que usar ropa vieja y gastada. Mamá nos quería mucho pero ella ya no esta, ni aquí ni allá, tenemos que sobrevivir de alguna u otra manera" – Kouji lo estaba pensando seriamente. Yo también extrañaba a mamá aunque se me estaban olvidando algunas cosas de ella. Su presencia siempre había sido importante en todas partes pero mucho más para nosotros que vivíamos con ella, ella era lo único que teníamos.

Después de un rato de batallar con su cabeza Kouji aceptó quedarse conmigo y con los Akamine. De repente solo lo aceptó por mi, quizás lo hizo por que aceptó lo que le había dicho o quizás a él también le gustaba.

Pero la vida no es color de rosa y eso lo supe desde que perdimos a nuestra mamá aquella vez. Este era un sábado y como ya se nos estaba haciendo costumbre Hirokazu y yo nos fuimos de pesca muy temprano, en otras oportunidades que había estado a solas con él me había sido franco y me había confesado que Kouji le daba un poco de miedo por lo mismo que era demasiado callado. Me pregunto si sabía por que había dejado de hablar a lo que solo pude decir que para mí también era un misterio aunque preferí no comentarle nada sobres sus intentos por hablar, no quería que se esperanzara tanto como yo.

Kouji se quedó con Naoko para ayudarla con las compras semanales y la limpieza de la casa, después de todo alguien tenía que hacerla. Esa mañana pescamos varios peces, todos tenían buen tamaño así que cuando dimos el día por terminado regresamos a casa. De camino a casa tenía una sensación extraña como si algo malo hubiese ocurrido pero preferí quedarme callado por temor a equivocarme. Entramos a la casa y se sentía rara… Hirokazu parecía darse cuenta del tremendo silencio y las cosas no le empezaron a cuadrar muy bien a él. Subió a buscar a Naoko al segundo piso mientras yo buscaba en el primero. Me fije en el baño, en la sala, el comedor, el patio y por último a la cocina. Hirokazu entró conmigo… todo se veía bien hasta que me fije en el piso. Tanto Naoko como Kouji estaban tirados, parecía como si los hubiesen golpeado, había un poco de sangre alrededor de ella, habían gotas de sangre alrededor de la mesa pero no lograba identificar de donde venían ni hacia donde iban. Me acerqué al cuerpo de mi hermano para ver si estaba bien…

"Kouji? Despierta…despierta!" – tenía la sensación que él estaba bien y no me equivoqué, poco a poco empezó a reaccionar – "Kouji? Que paso?" – fue lo único que le alcance a decir por que de un manotazo Hirokazu me hizo a un lado. Agarró a Kouji por el cuello y lo alzó samaqueándolo en el aire.

"Que paso? QUIEN FUE?" – comprendía que estaba desesperado por una respuesta pero era inútil maltratarlo de esa manera si no podía hablar. – "CONTESTA! QUE PASO?"

"DEJALO! No te va a decir nada… déjalo!" – pero no lo soltaba, sus manos se habían quedado adheridas a su cuello y no planeaban soltarlo. Traté de calmarlos a ambos pero algo en la mirada de Kouji me hacía suponer que lo peor estaba por venir… su boca se empezaba a mover queriendo hablar pero de sus labios no salía palabra alguna, aunque… aunque por breves momentos parecía que podría llegar a hablar…

"CO… CO…OORREEE!" – Pero fue muy tarde… al menos para Hirokazu que cayó de rodillas al suelo. Me voltee para ver quien había dado el golpe pero lo único que alcancé ver fue una silueta que se empezaba a hacer más sólida y emergía del sótano. Kouji trataba de jalarme con todas sus fuerzas hacia la calle, mis piernas lo siguieron aunque con curiosidad por saber que había pasado exactamente en la casa de los Akamine.

Kouji no paro de correr hasta que llegamos cuatro calles más arriba, de ahí entramos al parque a buscar refugio. No entendía nada pero sabía que Kouji sabía más que yo, él si tenía una idea más clara de lo que pasaba y no necesariamente de lo de ahora, también de lo de mamá, el sabía algo que yo también merecía saber.

"Que rayos fue lo que paso allá?" – Kouji trataba de recuperar el aliento y sus ojos huían de los mios. – "Tu sabes algo! Puedes contarme ahora que paso?" – Kouji se cogió la garganta y se acomodó en el piso, todo estaba demasiado oscuro ahí, con las justas podía verlo. Tomo aire una vez más, esto ya me estaba empezando a cansar…

"No creo que te diga nada… no si no me dices donde esta el dinero" – esa era una voz bastante gruesa y no podía ser de mi hermano, era una persona mayor… la sentía rodearnos por el parque pero no la podía ver. Algo jaló a Kouji por atrás y ahora lo mantenía sujeto del cuello.

"Quien eres? Que quieres?"

"Quiero el dinero! Ustedes saben donde esta! Denme el dinero!"

"No sabemos nada de dinero. No tenemos plata! Estas loco!"

"Si saben! El dinero de su madre… lo tienen ustedes…. yo lo sé!" – dinero? Lo único de dinero que teníamos lo recibiríamos a la mayoría de edad al igual que la propiedad, después de eso no había más plata.

"Suéltalo! Nosotros no sabemos nada de la plata de la que hablas. No tenemos nada de dinero así que déjanos en paz!"

"Esta bien… de repente tu no sabes nada pero Kouji si sabe… si o no Kouji?" – Kouji seguía mudo tratando de zafarse de su prisión pero no podía. – "Vamos Kouji… dile a papá todo lo que sabes de la plata!"

"El no puede hablar!"

"Ah si? De repente el NO podía hablar, ahora si que lo hace… sino quien le hubiera dado la voz de alerta a la señora? Muchachito infeliz… HABLA!" – Imposible… Kouji no podía hablar pero… entonces quien había dicho 'CORRE' en la casa… tenía que haber sido él… entonces si podía hablar… - "Auuu! Enano infeliz!" – en un descuido Kouji logró morderle la mano a la sombra, una sombra que decía ser nuestro papá. Kouji corrió hacia mí y jalo mi mano a su paso, mis pies una vez más lo siguieron en la carrera por alejarnos de ese lugar. A medida que salíamos del parque podía sentir como nos seguía de cerca. Ninguno de los dos paro de correr hasta que entramos a nuestra antigua casa. Iba a serle un poco difícil a él entrar en ella dado que la única entrada era la ventana y la ventana era hecha a nuestra medida, ningún adulto podría profanarla.

Entramos a nuestro refugio de años, cerré la ventana por dentro para que no se atreviera a entrar. Kouji seguía sin mirarme fijamente… ya me estaba aburriendo de esto… estaba seguro haberle oído hablar en la casa de los Akamine y estaba seguro que de esta no se salvaría, me tenía que decir todo si o si… así tuviera que golpearlo. Por su parte Kouji estaba intranquilo y no lo culpaba por eso.

"A que hora me vas a decir algo? Exijo una explicación!" – Kouji se acercó a mi y me empezó a guiar adentro de la casa. Sus manos estaban frías y aún temblorosas pero con cierta fuerza jalaban de mí hacia el segundo piso. Nos encerramos en nuestra antigua habitación – "Ya me puedes decir algo?"

Kouji se cogió de la garganta y se la empezó a sobar. Luego como haciendo un esfuerzo trato de hablar… - "No… no sé por donde empezar…" – la voz le salía de manera rara… parecía como si le costará hablar, como si su voz una vez perdida se estuviera acostumbrando a ser oída nuevamente…

TBC…

Hahahahahaha si desean saber que paso tendrán que esperarse al siguiente capítulo hahhhahahaha XD

Pero también tendrán que dejarme u comentario sino no lo pondré! XD hahahaha esta bien lo último fue broma, de todas formas pondré el capítulo siguiente pero si me gustaría leer algunos reviews sobre este episodio….

Bueno como ya han leído Kouji ya puede hablar y los misterios, la mayoría creo, serán revelados en el siguiente capítulo que si los profesores me dejan lo terminaré y lo pondré tan pronto pueda.

Bueno gracias especiales a todos los que me dejaron comentarios como:

Tomoyo, Kawaiitsuki, Lisa, Iserith y Chisse

Bueno eso es todo por ahora y recuerden darle click al rectangulito de la esquina inferior izquierda… O


	5. Capítulo 5

Bueno este es el quinto capítulo de Homeless, un capítulo más y creo que doy por acabada esta historia… de repente me animo y le doy el fin en el capítulo siete pero la verdad es poco probable… es fin espero les guste.

Por otra parte le doy las gracias a los reviews mandados, me alegra que les guste esta historia y se mantenga conectados aunque en los ultimos comentarios todos se quedaron con la boca abierta con lo que Kouji hablo… OO la verdad me gusto mucho ese hecho… tarda o temprano tenía que hacer que hablara XD

En este capítulo estoy poniendo un flashback que abarca casi todo el capítulo si no es un 60 o 70 explicando que fue lo que paso en aquella fecha… ¬¬ Espero que con esto las dudas que tenían queden aclaradas XD

HOMELESS 

Capítulo 5: 

"A que hora me vas a decir algo? Exijo una explicación!" – Kouichi sonaba molesto, tenía razón, tenía que contarle todo pero ese no era el lugar apropiado así que lo llevé a un lugar más privado, lejos de cualquier tipo de oído agudo y el único lugar era nuestra antigua habitación – "Ya me puedes decir algo?"

"No… no sé por donde empezar…" – instintivamente me agarré la garganta antes de intentar otra vez a hablar, la voz me salía de manera rara… parecía como si hubiera hecho gárgaras con vidrios, mi voz había estado en desuso por mucho tiempo, la verdad me dolía hablar.

"Que paso en casa de los Akamine? Que rayos paso!" – La pregunta que me hizo mi hermano era difícil de responder ya que no sabía a ciencia cierta que había pasado, o mejor dicho por que después de tiempo había vuelto a ocurrir. Sabía a groso modo la causa. Comprendía que Kouichi se había encariñado mucho con la familia Akamine, yo también había empezado a tener afecto por ellos, en especial por ella por que me recordaba mucho a mamá.

"No estoy muy seguro como paso… tu te fuiste y me dejaste con Naoko…" – le comencé a explicar, mi voz aún me sonaba extraña, irreconocible, algo raspada – "yo me quede ayudándola como siempre. Hicimos las compras y regresamos en el carro. Empezamos a guardar todo en la alacena… fue entonces cuando sentí que algo no estaba bien en la casa… como que había algo fuera de lugar. Baje al sótano a guardar las bolsas pero cuando regrese a la cocina ella ya estaba en el piso, alguien la había botado… no supe que era él hasta que lo vi" – hasta ahora seguía teniendo pesadillas con él, por más que trataba no podía olvidarme su cara – "Me pregunto por el dinero pero no sabía que responderle, no podía hablar, no me salía ningún sonido hasta que ustedes llegaron. Me tiro al piso y ahí me quede… no me atreví a abrir mis ojos hasta que tu me levantaste pero no lo vi… hasta que se apareció detrás de Hirokazu. No sé en que estado estarán ellos pero Naoko solo estaba desmayada la última vez que la vi".

"Ese hombre dice que es papá… tu sabes si es verdad?" – esa pregunta me la había hecho miles de veces y me costaba entender la respuesta, al menos todo se me hizo raro aquella vez…

"No sé si será verdad exactamente pero… puede que sea cierto"

"¿Cómo es eso¡Explícate¿Es o no es?" – mi hermano estaba siendo implacable conmigo con sus preguntas.

"Es que… fue hace tanto tiempo… yo no lo había visto nunca… esa fue la primera vez que lo vi… no lo volví a ver hasta hoy"

"¿Cuándo lo viste?" – ya le había adelantado un poco la explicación, su interés era lógico, después de todo nunca había tenido la oportunidad de contarle algo.

"El día en que mamá murió… él… él la mató!" – había sido él. Después de tantos años… al fin pude decírselo a alguien, el ser el único que lo sabía me carcomía por dentro, esa vez no lo pude identificar, aquella vez ninguna de las personas que me pusieron enfrente era él… aunque ni siquiera yo lo conocía bien como para decir como era, solo recordaba bien sus ojos… - "Fue ese maldito día que me enfermé y no fui al colegio…"

Flashback (retrocedamos en el tiempo para una mejor explicación de los hechos nn)

"Kouji, hijito… estas con fiebre. Será mejor que te quedes en cama… esta bien? No quiero regresar a este cuarto y verte fuera de la cama… comprendiste?" – mamá me cuidaba mucho al igual que cuidaba a mi hermano, a Kouichi. El tenía la suerte de poder ir hoy a la escuela mientras yo, yo me quedaría con mamá en casa, aburrido, aunque mamá siempre podía leerme un cuento pero no era lo mismo sin mi hermanito.

Toda la mañana la pase en cama esperando a que la fiebre me bajara aunque sea un poquito. Mamá estaba abajo en la cocina preparando la comida para cuando llegara mi hermano. Yo mientras tanto podrido en mi cama… me atreví a salirme de ella y agarrar un libro del estante… trate de leer algo pero aún no aprendía a leer de corrido pero las letras daban vueltas en mi cabeza, me estaba mareando. Me eche en mi cama poniendo el libro abierto a mi lado, cerré mis ojos y no los volví a abrir hasta que se me ocurrió ver el reloj de la pared que se movía despacito y poco a poco sus manecillas se acercaban a la hora en la que por lo general regresábamos a casa.

No se cuanto tiempo anduve mirando enfermizamente el reloj pero debió ser un buen tiempo por que me maree. Pude sentir los tacos de mamá entrando a la habitación y su cuerpo sentándose a mi lado. Su mano fría en mi frente me recordaba que no debí salirme de la cama y su suspiro al aire solo me confirmaba más mi enfermedad.

"Si querías un libro podías haberme llamado sabes?" – la mira a duras penas y cerré mis ojos – "Como te sientes? Te duele algo?" – no quería decirle nada por que sino se preocuparía más así que era mejor decírsela a medias.

"Solo me duele un poco la cabeza mamá, nada más" – le sonreí para que me tuviera algo de confianza con mis palabras.

"Tu hermano ya debe estar por llegar. Quieres esperarlo para almorzar o ya tienes hambre?"

"Lo espero, ya debe estar por llegar!" – prefería esperarlo a que llegara, era mejor que comer aburrido, además él tenía que contarme todo lo que había hecho hoy sin mi y el mejor momento para ese tipo de conversaciones era la hora de la comida. En ese momento como caído de cielo se oyó en toda la casa el ruido del timbre… lo más seguro era que fuese él aunque era un poco raro… había llegado media hora antes de lo usual… le habrían dejado salir antes?

"Voy a abrirle la puerta a tu hermano, quiero que te quedes en la cama y no intentes bajar. Tu hermano y yo subiremos a almorzar contigo. ¡Quédate quieto!" – mamá se fue haciéndome un mar de recomendaciones para que no abandonara mi cama pero en el fondo ella sabía que no le haría caso y que por lo menos me acercaría a la escalera, era capaz de eso y más para estar cerca de mi hermano. Solo me quede un ratito después que ella se fue en mi cuarto después de eso me fui corriendo hasta las escaleras. Pero había algo raro… por las voces la persona que había tocado la puerta no era mi hermano. Rápidamente me escondí detrás de una de las barandas de la escalera para ver mejor quien era.

Mamá seguía parada en el recibidor tratando de botar a quien sea hubiese sido el que toco el timbre. Por la voz era un hombre mayor y no tenía un buen humor y mucho menos buena pinta. Empujo a mamá y se dio permiso para entrar a la casa. Su aspecto me daba miedo, tenía la piel cetrina y medio amarillenta, era relativamente delgado aunque tenía una barriga que le estaba empezando a crecer. Tanto su cabello como sus ojos eran oscuros pero las rayas de su cara ya empezaban a arrugarla como si fuera una uva volviéndose pasa.

"Donde esta la plata?"

"La plata? La plata que te correspondía ya te la di. El resto es para mis hijos así que no te la voy a dar!"

"Dame la plata que la necesito! Donde esta?"

"Ya te dije que no esta acá..!"

"MIENTES! Sé que escondes la plata en la casa y si tu no me lo dices entonces haré que lo hagas! Donde están los mocosos?"

"No están aquí! Están en el otra parte!"

"Ya van al colegio?"

"No, ni siquiera sabes en que grado están. Vete de mi casa ahora o llamo a la policía!"

"No creo que puedas, no te dejaré llegar al teléfono. Dame la plata y me voy! No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero"

"Mira… mejor vamos adentro para hablar si? No quiero que los vecinos escuchen estas cosas desde la calle" – mamá se fue para la cocina y el tipo la siguió. Dudaba mucho que mama lo llevara adentro para evitar las habladurías de los vecinos… lo hacía por mí. Me daba miedo el aspecto del hombre pero también me daba curiosidad saber que pasaba y quien era así que sin hacer ruido baje las escaleras y me escondí detrás de la alacena del comedor que estaba junto a la cocina. Desde ahí podía escuchar todo lo que decía mamá, no podía dejarla sola, alguien tenía que cuidar de ella.

"Mira, no tengo más plata para darte, lo poco que queda es para mis hijos! Debiste usar mejor la parte que te toco a ti!"

"Me parece que estas siendo acaparadora. Tus hijos? Son nuestros hijos y si tu no me das la plata entonces los chicos me la darán. Ellos tienen que saber donde la guardas."

"Los chicos no saben nada, y no lo sabrán hasta que sean mayores y la puedan usar mejor que tú"

"Si lo sé. El banco me dijo lo mismo. Los chicos recibirán la plata a la mayoría de edad siempre y cuando no mueran en el proceso de llegar a su mayoría de edad"

"Ni se te ocurra matarlos por que te juro que te mato!"

"No se me había ocurrido eso pero ya me diste la idea… aunque yo la verdad tenía otra… igual espero que no pienses que no las usaré por que lo haré… tu podrías evitarlo dándome la plata"

"Así lo quisiera no podría. La plata esta en un lugar seguro lejos de ti y de mi"

"NO MIENTAS!" – De un salto el tipo que decía ser papá se lanzó contra mamá y la tiro al piso. Le estaba pegando… no lo podía permitir. Salté también de mi escondite y entre a la cocina sin darme cuenta, sin detenerme a pensar en lo que hacía, solo me importaba que dejara a mamá en paz. Pero que podía hacer yo? Si era chiquito y a las justas podía romper un huevo con una mano. Vi lo inútil de mi intento por salvar a mamá cuando él me sacó volando, aún así lo único que había conseguido arañarle la cara.

"No era que los mocosos no estaban?"

"Te dije que te quedaras en tu cuarto!" - Era la primera vez que mamá me gritaba y no fue agradable escucharla histérica.

"Pero él… te estaba pegando y pense que el que había llegado era mi hermano… pensé que era Kouichi… quien es él mamá?" – sabía quien era pero era mejor disimular mi ignorancia en ese momento.

"Es nadie, ahora regresa a tu cuarto por favor!" – me paré despacio y me acerque a la puerta para irme. Ni iba a irme en verdad, solo me quedaría a un costado por si volvía a suceder algo malo pero…

"Pero por que lo botas? Deja que el chico se quede. Ven aquí… como sea que te llames" – no quería acercármele pero por otra parte ante mi negativa él era quien iba acercándose poco a poco a mí, hasta que me agarró por el cabello. – "Ya que no vienes a mí tendré que agarrarte. Ahora se buen niño y cuéntame donde guarda tu mamá la plata"

"No lo sé… ella nunca nos lo dijo, es más no se de que dinero hablas"

"No me obligues a ser malo. Ahora piensa antes de contestarme y dime donde guarda tu mamá el dinero. Mira que papi no te quiere hacer nada malo"

"Ya te dije que no lo sé. Además papá se murió para nosotros hace tiempo" – por un momento me pareció ofendido por mis palabras pero eso solo me pareció.

"Eres un enano maleducado!" – me dio una bofetada que me tiro al piso, senti que su mano me había rota la cara como si fuera un muñeco, por otro lado mamá se empezaba a incorporar del piso y se acercaba a nosotros dos.

"Déjalo en paz! Ni el ni Kouichi saben nada del dinero. Este asunto es entre nosotros dos así que suéltalo!" – él la empujo con fuerza y me volvió a levantar pero esta vez del cuello, me lo estaba apretando…

"Donde esta el dinero?" – no podía hablar… sus manos me apretaban el cuello y se me hacía difícil respirar… sentía que los huesos que formaban mi cuello se apretujaban en un lugar y si la cosa seguía así moriría antes de ir al colegio - "Donde esta? Donde esta el dinero?"

"M –a m –a … no… puedo… res – pi – rar. A –y –u –d –a –m –e!"

"DEJALO!" – por lo poco que podía ver mamá estaba tratando de que él me dejara. Había saltado encima de él y ahora estaba trepada en su espalda jalándole el cabello y pegándolo tan fuerte como podía. Yo trataba de respirar en todo ese rato hasta que por fin me soltó. Ahora él se concentraba en mamá y ella trataba de defenderse. – "Llama a la policía!" – No perdí el tiempo y salí corriendo a buscar el teléfono. Los gritos de la cocina perforaban mis oídos. Traté de concentrarme y acordarme el teléfono de emergencia… la llamada entro rápido.

_-"Servicio de emergencias buenas tardes. Que sucede?"_ – traté de contestar pero por algún extraño motivo la voz no me salía.

–"_Este es un número de emergencias y no es un juguete Si eres un niño travieso será mejor que cuelgues el teléfono"_ – yo no era un niño travieso, había una emergencia en mi casa pero no podía decírselo, la voz no me salía. Intenté gritar pero no emitía ningún sonido, al contrario cada vez que intentaba hablar me dolía la garganta… el lugar donde él me había apretado con fuerza. Me sentía mal de no poder hacer nada y me puse a llorar…

_"Que sucede niño? Hay problemas en casa? No puedes hablar?"_ – SI! Pero No le podía decir nada, si le mecía la cabeza no me vería por que estabamos conectados por el teléfono pero entonces se me ocurrió una idea… Agarré el teléfono e intenté llevarlo hasta la cocina para que ella oyera lo que pasaba. Conforme me acercaba los gritos se hacían más fuertes…

_-"Niño? Donde vives? Que pasa?"_ – la podía escuchar pero no le podía responder hasta que escuche un grito superior a los anteriores… me daba miedo entrar a la cocina… el teléfono seguía encendido y la chica al otro lado me gritaba por una dirección… yo no podía hacer nada… me armé de valor y entré a la cocina… él ya se había ido pero no veía a mamá. Entré un poco más… habían manchas de sangre por todo el piso… las manchas me llevaban a detrás de la isla (mesa de la cocina). Mi mamá estaba tirada ahí pero no se movía… tenía un cuchillo en su pecho… intenté sacárselo hasta que una mano salió de la nada y me agarró.

"Donde esta el dinero!" – intenté decirle que no sabía donde estaba el dinero por que simplemente no lo sabía pero no podía hablar… solo atine a protegerme la cara y él si más preámbulos me soltó – "La policía? Llamaste a la policía?" – el teléfono seguía encendido y la chicha seguía en la línea…

_"Quien es el que esta gritando? Niño… estas ahí?"_

"Engendro del demonio! Como te atreviste?" – me empujo y caí encima de mamá, luego él salió corriendo de la cocina… de la casa. Me pare para ver a mamá… intenté hablarle, la moví para que reaccionara pero nada… el cuchillo que estaba en el pecho la había matado… aunque no solo sangraba por ahí… tenía heridas en su cara y brazos. Me dio miedo… le di un beso en la mejilla y le cerré los ojos… salí de la cocina y me escondí debajo de la mesa del comedor… me gustaba estar ahí… nadie me veía.

Después de un rato escuche la puerta que se abría… sería él? Habría regresado? Me abracé a mis rodillas esperando a que no me encontrara. Sentía sus pasos en el segundo piso y luego bajando las escaleras… pero no eran sus pasos… eran los pasos de Kouichi. Kouichi me encontró debajo de la mesa después de un rato.

"Kouji? Que paso? Que haces debajo de la mesa? Y mamá?" – me puse a llorar mientras miraba la cocina, Kouichi comprendió que mamá estaba en la cocina por que abandonó mi lado y entró. Yo salí e mi escondite para ver a mi hermano… él ya había visto a mamá y estaba igual de impactado que yo. – "Mamá?"

_"Hay alguien ahí? Quien es?"_ – Kouichi agarró el teléfono, la chica seguía ahí.

"No sé que ha pasado en mi casa… soy Kouichi."

_"Quien fue el que llamo? Otro niño llamó a la central, había varios gritos… que fue lo que paso en esa casa?"_

"No lo sé. Yo acabo de llegar… mi hermano debe haberla llamado yo… yo no sé lo que ha pasado aquí… mi mamá esta tirada en el piso… no se mueve…"

_"Donde vives? Dame tu dirección" _– Kouichi le dio la dirección de la casa. Podía oír a la chica que le daba instrucciones mientras llegaba la policía, yo solo me quedé a un lado, trataba de tranquilizarme. Me recosté contra la pared y me deje caer… el frío de la pared bajaba mi fiebre.

Fin del Flashback

"…No debí haberme enfermado… no quise saber nada desde ese día de él. No lo volví a ver hasta hoy"

"Entiendo… ese día te vi mal… no sabía que te había pasado… me preocupe cuando ya no hablabas… es más, mi única preocupación, la principal… era que volvieras hablar" – por fin pude volver a ver a mi hermano como lo había visto antes de que todo esto pasara. Ya estaba algo más calmado y su voz empezaba a sonar menos angustiada y más preocupada por mi. Su voz por momentos parecía cortarse, me pareció ver una lágrima mientras me miraba. – "me gusta que ya puedas hablar… debo de decirte que me sentía solo por momentos" – Me abrazó fuerte, sentía que por fin los dos compartíamos la pena, la habíamos compartido todo el tiempo pero ahora más que nunca me sentía comprendido, comunicado.

"La verdad aún no sé como es que puedo hablar otra vez… debe haber sido el apretón que me dio en el cuello como la vez pasada… recuerdo que cuando me hizo eso hace tiempo me dolió por una semana"

"Una semana en la que me costo lograr que comieras algo. Hasta los policías estaban preocupados por eso, me decían que si seguías así te ibas a morir"

"No podía morirme, no sin ti… no quería dejarte solo, tampoco quería que te muriearas y me dejaras solo"

"Por que me iba a morir?"

"Por que él sigue libre y todavía merodea la casa. Él quiere la plata y en medio de todo somos sus hijos… o al menos eso se supone. Si es así el podría pedir nuestra custodia… no?"

"Si lo sé pero no se la podrían dar. Nunca se ha preocupado por nosotros y prácticamente nos abandono… no tiene derecho a reclamar nada, ningún derecho sobre nosotros".

"Entonces no sé que podría hacer… ese hombre me da miedo"

"A mí también pero… tu sabes algo de esa plata? Mamá nunca nos dijo nada, ni nada que nos diera una pista" – Kouichi tenía razón. Ninguno de los dos sabía nada sobre ese dichoso dinero, si lo hubiéramos tenido hace rato nos habríamos comprado un montón de cosas necesarias como ropa decente. – "Aunque… se me ocurre algo pero no sé si será posible"

"Que cosa Kouichi? Tienes alguna idea?"

"La verdad que si pero la respuesta… eso es algo que no me acuerdo bien" – Me parecía raro que me dijera que había la respuesta pero no sé acordaba bien… era ilógico. O lo sabía o no lo sabía. – "De repente tú si te acuerdas… te acuerdas cuando mamá nos contaba cuentos? Había uno en especial que nos contaba a cada rato… uno de unos niños que encontraban un tesoro…" – Algo se me venía a la mente cuando mi hermano me recordaba la historia… mamá nos la había repetido mil veces antes de ir a dormir pero siempre terminaba el relato con la misma frase…

"El pozo es más de lo que uno piensa… el pozo no es un pozo común y corriente…"

FLASHBACK

"Mamá… yo no quiero ir a dormir!"

"Yo tampoco mamá! Quiero jugar todo el día! Podemos quedarnos despiertos?"

"Ya es hora de que se duerman. No hay permiso para que se queden despiertos así que de una vez cierren esos hermosos ojos que ustedes tienen y duérmanse".

"Yo me duermo siempre y cuando me cuentes un cuento!" –siempre le fuimos un fastidio a mamá a la hora de ir a dormir. Nos gustaba estar despiertos y no había nada mejor que hacer cosas juntos, aunque siempre tratábamos de negociar nuestra hora de dormir por una historia.

"Cuéntame uno a mi también mamá! Mira que yo ya estoy dentro de mi cama…" – a veces entre nosotros hacíamos competencias pero ninguna tenía un valor oficial, era un simple juego de niños ver quien podía realizar las cosas antes que el otro, en nuestro caso Kouichi era un rompedor de marcas.

"No, a mi!" – por mi parte a mi me gustaba que mamá me prestara algo más de atención a la hora de dormir al menos.

"A los dos les contaré el cuento siempre y cuando se duerman!" – los dos nos metimos a la cama y esperamos a que mamá nos tapara. Siempre nos gustaba fastidiarla un poco antes de dormir. No lo hacíamos de malos sino más bien de engreídos, siempre mamá nos había consentido bastante, a los dos por igual y en vista que no conocíamos a papá entonces ella era nuestra mamá favorita.

"Cuéntanos un cuento de piratas!"

"No, mejor uno de carros!" - las eternas peleas por ver quien gana eran algo digno de recordar siempre. Sino eran piratas o carros entonces eran aviones, tesoros, barcos, peces…

"No, les voy a contar una historia que les servirá de mucho cuando sean grandes. Nunca deben de preocuparse demasiado por las cosas que pasan, para problemas grandes existen soluciones sencillas. Este cuento es importante y tiene algo de cierto… las cosas sencillas y simples y feas tienen grandes cosas encerradas dentro de ellas…"

"A que te refieres?"

"Shhh Kouji! Deja que mamá ya empezó el cuento."

"Esta bien, la historia es de dos chicos como ustedes que no tenían nada que comer… no tenían nada a su favor ni nadie que los pudiera cuidar. Sus papas ya no estaban con ellos y de una u otra forma tenían que sobrevivir…"

"Es una historia triste mamá? Me va a dar pena?"

"No Kouichi, escucha. Los niños necesitaban muchas cosas pero sin dinero no podían tenerlas. Un día ellos tuvieron sed y no tenían agua para tomar. Salieron de su casa y se encontraron con un pozo viejo y feo. Nadie tomaba agua de ese pozo por que ya se había secado, o al menos eso era lo que decía la gente. Como ninguno de ellos había comprobado eso decidieron averiguarlo por ellos mismos. Uno de ellos cogió una piedra que estaba al costado del pozo de piedras y la tiro. El otro hermano…"

"Eran hermanos… como nosotros?"

"Si, eran hermanos igual que ustedes"

"Eran gemelos?"

"Si Kouji, eran gemelos"

"Somos nosotros mamá?"

"Bueno… algún día pueden ser ustedes Kouichi, por eso les digo que presten atención a la historia. Continuo… el hermano pequeño pego su oído al pozo para escuchar el sonido del agua y lo alcanzó a escuchar. Bajaron el cubo para recoger agua pero cuando lo subieron solo había traído poco agua. Los gemelos necesitaban más por que estaban sedientos así que volvieron a tirar el balde. Lo hicieron como tres veces hasta que ya no pudieron subir más agua pero se dieron cuenta que el balde estaba mojado, eso significaba que había agua solo que ya no la podían subir con el balde. Esta vez el más pequeño se trepó al balde mientras el otro lo bajaba lentamente"

"Se metió al pozo? Eso es peligroso."

"Si, es peligroso pero ellos tuvieron cuidado"

"Y habían bichos adentro?"

"Si, pero no solo habían bichos… a medida que el hermano iba bajando montado en el balde todo se hacía más oscuro… cuando llego al fondo encontró el agua y con sus manos empezó a llenar el balde. Luego le grito a su hermano para que subiera el balde pero el hermano ya no podía subirlo a él y al agua juntos, tendría que subirlos uno por uno. El menor se quedó dentro del pozo mientras el agua subía. La luz se reflejaba en el agua e iluminaba el pozo. El menor se puso a jugar con el agua y de paso se lavo la cara pero cuando metía las manos al agua encontró algo."

"Que encontró mamá?" – los dos estábamos sorprendidos con la historia, cada uno de nosotros se tomaba muy en serio lo que hacía cada personaje, al menos yo me sentía como el hermano menor de la historia.

"Encontró una bolsa con dinero adentro. Era un montón de dinero así que lo cogió y cuando su hermano bajo el balde par subirlo se trepo en el. Arriba le mostró a su hermano lo que había encontrado y juntos llevaron el dinero y se compraron todo lo que necesitaban y vivieron muy felices para siempre"

"Pero ese dinero no sería de alguien más?"

"No, ese dinero estaba ahí escondido para que ellos lo encontraran!"

"Tu historia me parece medio rara mamá pero algún día la tomaré en cuenta" – Kouichi lo dijo entre risas.

"Tómenlo en serio. Imagínense que algo me pasara a mi y ustedes se quedasen sin plata… podrían buscar un pozo como el que tenemos abajo por ejemplo y sacar de ahí plata"

"Puede ser pero a mi me da miedo que el pozo sea oscuro, además tu no nos dejarías solos verdad? Verdad mamá?"

"Nunca los dejaría solos pero cualquier cosa podría pasar Kouji" – como que podía pasar cualquier cosa? Si mamá decía que no nos dejaría entonces no lo haría… que de malo podría pasar?

"Y por que no encontró el dinero un adulto? Algún adulto también pudo tener sed y hacer lo mismo"

"SI pero no lo hizo Kouichi… sabes por que?" – Kouichi negó son la cabeza – "Por que el pozo es un lugar angosto y solo un niño puede pasar por ahí… un adulto lo haría si derrumbara el pozo"

"Esta bien mamá te creo! Ya tengo sueño" – mamá se levanto y dio el beso de las buenas noches como era costumbre. Apenas cerró la puerta del cuarto nos salimos de la cama y nos pusimos a jugar… eran divertidos los juegos nocturnos en especial si no teníamos que ir a clases…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Entonces de acuerdo a la historia de mamá el dinero esta en el pozo!"

"SI… así parece" – era algo raro que mamá nos haya dicho lo del dinero en un cuento, nunca lo había entendido bien. El pozo estaba abajo detrás de la casa perdido en medio de los arbustos que nadie cortaba. La mayoría de personas ni siquiera sospechaba de la existencia de es pozo, nadie sospecharía tampoco que el dinero se escondía allí.

"Como saldremos de esta casa sin que él nos vea? Seguro nos está esperando afuera"

"Tienes razón… felizmente el no puede entrar a la casa, no hay manera para él"

"Tienes razón Kouji. Para mañana saldremos, nos fijaremos antes si esta por ahí, saldremos rápido para que no nos alcancé e iremos a la policía" – salir de día era más fácil lo único malo era que nuestros estómagos crujían de hambre. No habíamos comido nada y abajo no había comida y en el remoto caso que hubiéramos dejado algo con el tiempo ya se habría podrido.

Los dos nos encerramos en el cuarto azul y nos echamos en nuestras antiguas camas. Hacía algo de frío pero nuestras colchas estaban en el sótano. Decidimos bajar juntos al sótano a traerlas. Fuimos caminando a oscuras por el pasillo hasta la escalera que estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna que comenzaba a salir. Tenía la sensación que él estaba afuera ahora esperando a que saliéramos. Me escurrí de Kouichi y me asome por la ventana de la sala. Efectivamente el estaba ahí, parado al lado del poste que no funcionaba. Kouichi me jalo y me llevo hasta el sótano. Las cosas estaban tal y como las había dejado solo que llenas de polvo y con bastantes bichos.

"Cuidado con las cosas, no te tropieces con las sillas, hay que tratar de no hacer ruido para que no nos oiga." – Kouichi doblaba las frazadas para llevarlas arriba mientras yo recogía algunas cosas como el album de fotos, y algunos libros que solía leer antes de dormir. Cuando terminamos volvimos a salir del sótano y una vez más pasamos por la sala. Estábamos subiendo las escaleras cuando un ruido rompió el silencio. – "Que rayos fue eso?" – Kouichi y yo volteamos para ver que había pasado. Alguien había tirado algo por la ventana, lógicamente el único que pudo haberlo hecho era él pero no fue el hecho que tirara alguna piedra, tiro una botella prendida… la casa comenzaba a prenderse, el fuego avanzaba rápidamente. – "TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ! CORRE!"

"Por donde? El fuego esta en toda la sala" – kouichi me jalo hacia el segundo piso, al parecer se le había ocurrido una idea. Entramos al baño y empezó a mojar las frazadas.

"Vi esto en una serie. Nos pondremos las frazadas mojadas encima y pasaremos a través del fuego. Tenemos que llegar al sótano y salir por nuestra ventana. Apenas salgamos correremos a la casa de Takuya. Ahí llamaremos a la policía" – el plan parecía bueno. Cuando las frazadas estuvieron completamente mojadas bajamos lo más aprisa que pudimos. El fuego estaba en todas partes. Pasamos por el hueco y llegamos al sótano de un salto. EL humo estaba por todas partes y nos hacía toser. Sentí que alguien entraba a la casa pero por la puerta principal. Me deba pena que la casa quedara destrozada de esta manera… todos nuestros recuerdos se quedaban en ella al igual que…

"El álbum de fotos! Deje el álbum en el baño! Tengo que ir por el!"

"Olvida el álbum! Vámonos de aquí!" – Kouichi me jalo hacia la ventanita, los dos salimos por la rendija hacia el patio trasero. Nos alejamos de la casa… o lo que quedaba de ella. Era oficial, no teníamos una familia, y ahora no teníamos casa, ni refugio, ni fotos… a este paso nos olvidaríamos de nuestro pasado… aunque habían cosas que uno jamás podría olvidar. A medida que corríamos podía ver la casa a lo lejos, una casa grande, vieja, derruida y envuelta en llamas… nuestra vida había tenido ausencias desde nuestros primeros años, luego todo fue pérdidas… me costaba trabajo pensar ahora en la definición de un hogar.

TBC

Que les pareció este capítulo? Lo escribí algo rápido así que espero no se me hay pasado ningún detalle.

Creo que solo lo dejare en 6 capítulos así que el siguiente será el último… pero puedo cambiar de opinión si veo que todas mis ideas se explayan demasiado en el próximo capítulo… o de repente me animo y hago una pequeña secuela… pero eso todavía esta por verse.

Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen reviews… me gusta recibir reviews!


	6. Capitulo 6

Bueno este es el capítulo número seis…. Después de algún tiempo recién lo saco y es que no he podido avanzarlo por la cantidad de cosas que tenía que estudiar. Ahora recién me he hecho un poco de tiempo libre después del día del padre pero no creo poder actualizar si no es hasta la próxima semana… aunque de repente el profesor se apiada de mi y me deja descansar un poco pero lo dudo.

Para alegría de algunos he decidido extender a un... quias doscapítulos más en la historia por que este capítulo es algo asi como un transitorio ya para acabarlo de una vez. Por alguna razón no quiero hacer muy largas mis historias… no se si es pereza o simplemente que no me gusta que sean tan largas por que después se hacen difíciles de seguir.

Espero les guste este capítulo… aunque los gemelos no aparecen mucho…. n.n

**Homeless**

**Capítulo 6**

Era una mañana tranquila de Julio. El calor se hacía cada vez más insoportable teniendo en cuenta que el verano estaba en todo su apogeo. Hoy, como se me hacía costumbre, regresaba a la casa de mi abuelita a visitarla como cada año. Las vacaciones de verano se me hacían algo divertidas aquí a pesar que también era un lugar que me traía a la memoria un mal recuerdo. Por otra parte conocía a muchas personas y tenía amigos que había logrado hacer por el año que me quede estudiando aquí. Este año sin embargo me recordaba mucho al primero que pase por aquí por que esta vez también mis papas se habían ido de viaje.

Camine hasta la casa de mi abuelita que estaba más arrugada que de costumbre. Creo que los años conforme pasaban trataban de consumirla a pesar que se ponía una infinidad de cremas en la cara. Su casa era algo que nunca cambiaba. Los muebles nunca habían probado estar en otra posición, es más parecía que estuvieran adheridos siempre al mismo sitio, lo único que me alegraba que no cambiara era la comida, me encantaba comer en casa de la abuela en especial si hacía algún tipo de postre. Me pare enfrente de su casa y toque la puerta… se demoró un buen rato en abrir

"Hola abuela! Ya llegue! Que hay de comer? Me muero de hambre!" – ella solo se rió de mi comentario. Ella siempre pensaba que lo hacía de broma pero esta vez lo dije muy en serio, no había comido mucho antes de salir de casa y en el tren no me dio hambre.

"Pense que llegabas mañana, por eso no te prepare nada!" – mi mundo cayo al piso… no había nada de comer? – "Me creíste?" – era la primera vez que caía en una mentira de mi abuela… me sentí como un tonto pero el olor de la cocina me hizo olvidar el mal rato por un momento.

"Huele muy bien… que es?"

"Sopa de carne y fideos"

"Suena bien! Podemos comer ya?" – Mi abuela me llevo a la mesa y me sentó mientras me servía mi comida. A pesar que ya era grande, mi voz ya no era la de un niño de diez años sino de uno de casi dieciséis, mi abuela me seguía tratando como un niño de cinco, no me quejo de eso, al contrario me gusta que me engría.

"Que tal estuvo el colegio Takky?" – lo único vergonzoso sería que alguien escuchase a mi abuela decirme Takky pero eso no me preocupaba mucho.

"El colegio estuvo bien abuela pero ahora estoy de vacaciones por un tiempo y me gustaría olvidarme de eso. Más bien me quedaré por un buen tiempo así que estudiare aquí este año"

"Esta bien hijo, solo acuérdate de averiguar la inscripción y hacerlo con tiempo. Pídele ayuda a tu amiga la rubia… como se llama? Izumi verdad?"

"No te preocupes por eso. Ya se como tengo que hacer" – almorzamos los dos juntos y luego la ayude a arreglar su cocina que para ella es algo así como su templo. Después nos sentamos en la sala a leer un poco. – "Abuela… no se ha vuelto a saber nada de ellos… verdad?" – mi abuela alzó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

"No, la tierra se los trago por completo. Tampoco han regresado por aquí y la familia que los había adoptado se mudo a otra ciudad durante el invierno… ya no creo que regresen"

"No crees que regresen ellos o la familia que los adoptó?"

"La familia… a los chiquitos se los trago la tierra no te digo? Ya deben estar grandes si es que siguen vivos…"

"Que cosas dices! Yo si creo que están vivos! Algún día regresaran!" – esa charla termino ahí nomás. Los dos nos quedamos callados, yo sabía que la abuela los quería mucho, casi tanto como a mí y le dolía que estuvieran desaparecidos pero de un momento a otro se había aburrido de esperar.

Mis vacaciones pasaron sin mayor novedad. Me la pasaba algunos días en casa con la abuela, la acompañaba a hacer sus compras a la tienda, me dejaba conducir… creo que esa era la mejor parte. Otros días salía a caminar y a hablar con Izumi que era la amiga a la que más recordaba. Días antes que empezaran las clases comenzamos a repasar las materias por que yo tengo memoria a corto plazo y las vacaciones me dan amnesia y me olvido de todo lo que aprendí. El repaso me sirvió de mucho en especial por que habían cosas que no había entendido antes y ahora las comprendía mejor que nunca. Lo único que no me gustaba del retorno a clases era que tenía que usar uniforme de pantalón y corbata… detestaba usar la corbata.

El primer día de clases por lo general uno siempre se esmera y yo no iba a ser la excepción. Me levante temprano y me arregle… el uniforme no me gustaba mucho pero tenía que admitir que me quedaba muy bien. Tome mi desayuno y me despedí de la abuela. De camino al colegio pase por la casa vieja, quemada y destartalada de los gemelos. A pesar del tiempo y que daba mal aspecto a la calle nadie se había atrevido a tocar o a refaccionarla. Tuve ganas de entrar pero no podía perder mucho tiempo así que lo deje para después. En el colegio las cosas estuvieron bien, lo mejor del día fue ver la mini falda que era el uniforme de Izumi… le quedaba muy bien. Las clase no estuvieron tan duras como en mi otro colegio pero por lo menos no andaba tan perdido… ese repaso me había servido bastante.

Después de clases regrese con Izumi a la casa a comer, luego la acompañe hasta su casa y regresé a la mía pero de camino decidí hacer una parada… Me fui a la parte trasera de la casa y busque la ventanita entre la maleza que crecía de manera salvaje por esa zona. Los gemelos habían tenido razón, un adulto jamás hubiera podido pasar por esa ventana… yo no podía pasar ahora por esa ventana. Me hubiera encantado entrar una vez más a esa casa pero ahora si parecía imposible. Derrotado abandone el lugar aunque por un segundo pensé que alguien me miraba pero eso solo fue una impresión… yo y mis paranoias.

Mi vida siguió pasando de manera muy normal para mi hasta que un día vi algo que me llamo mucho la atención. Era finales de noviembre y el tiempo ya estaba enfriando bastante, los vientos se hacían cada vez más fríos. La abuela me había mandado a comprar algo de pan a la tienda y yo regresaba con el mandado cuando me pareció ver una cara conocida… por un momento me pareció ver a alguien muy parecido a Kouichi o a lo que yo creía podía ser Kouichi o Kouji. Lo seguí por dos calles para corroborar mi versión pero al voltear a ver el semáforo y volver a enfocarlo ya había desaparecido. La duda me persiguió toda la noche… habría sido una alucinación?

A la mañana siguiente lo conté a Izumi lo que había visto pero ella no se mostró muy sorprendida cosa que me apareció bastante rara. Por lo general ella era bastante expresiva cuando se trataba de ese tipo de cosas. También me pareció como si ella supiera algo pero no me lo decía… sabría algo ella?

"Tu sabes algo de eso o me parece?"

"Bueno… no exactamente… verás a mí también me paso algo parecido el otro día solo que yo si estoy segura que eran ellos por que los vi caminando. No los pude seguir por que el carro iba en otra dirección pero…"

"Pero que?"

"Pero puede que estemos equivocados. Se supone que somos amigos y si están cerca entonces deberían venir a vernos o a pedirnos ayuda no? SI no lo han hecho entonces de repente no son ellos, De repente son personas muy parecidas a ellos y con el apuro o la emoción hemos visto cosas que no son"

"No lo creo. No podemos alucinar lo mismo… son ellos!"

"Entonces? Por que no vienen con nosotros?" – eso era una buena pregunta que tan pronto diera con ellos me la tendrían que responder.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que lo volví a ver… La verdad creí ver por que era una persona algo diferente a ellos pero la característica principal que me arrastró a él fueron sus ojos azules… nadie tenía un par de ojos azules de ese tamaño… nadie. Claro que no sabía cual de los dos era pero esta vez no se me iba a escapar. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia por que caminaba bastante despacio, lo seguí hasta que entro a una tienda… quise entrar pero preferí quedarme afuera para no cruzarnos y perderlo de vista. La tienda solo tenía una puerta así que apenas saliera lo iba a ver pero no salió… me pareció extraño así que una hora después me decidí a entrar. La tienda no estaba muy llena pero si tenían varias señoras probándose ropa y zapatos. Busqué con la mirada pero no di con ellos.

"Busca algo señor?" – una señora me pregunto

"No, este… solo entré por que pensé que había visto a un amigo. Por casualidad usted no ha visto a un chico de ojos azules y cabello negro? En realidad no se le ve el cabello por que tiene un gorro. Se llama Kouichi o Kouji… no se cual de los dos vi, son gemelos"

"Chico de cabello negro y ojos azules? No… no lo he visto. Lo que si he visto es a un chico rubio de ojos azules, es el único que he visto. Trabaja aquí, ahora esta atrás pero se llama Ryo" – me pareció extraño lo que me decía esta señora… de repente…

"Usted cree que podría entrar para ver si es mi amigo o no?"

"Entra si quieres pero no lo distraigas de su trabajo" – le di las gracias y entre a la parte trasera de la tienda. Podía oir el sonido de una computadora a lo lejos. Con cuidado abrí la puerta, lo suficiente como para que mi ojo pudiera dar un vistazo.

Había un chico rubio efectivamente sentado en un escritorio con un cerro de papeles a costado del monitor ingresando números aparentemente. El chico tenía un lápiz en la boca como tratando de pensar en algo, luego se rascó la cabeza. Traté de ver su cara y me di con la sorpresa que era como la de los gemelos solo que algo más grande y delgada como de costumbre. El teléfono de la oficina sonó y el chico rubio tiro el lápiz del susto y contestó el teléfono.

"Alo?" – hice silencio para tratar de oír algo de la conversación pero la conversación no me hacía mucho sentido – "Si, ya sé que te toca trabajar hasta tarde hoy pero tenemos que ir a clases, sino se va a molestar la profesora." – pero había algo raro aquí…si este era Kouichi entonces el otro no podía ser Kouji por que Kouji no hablaba… nuca pudo hablar salvo que… no… imposible! – "Ya sé! Que te parece si me hago pasar por ti la primera hora y a la segunda soy yo? No, mejor le digo que me enferme y me hago pasar por ti….. esta bien… me quedaré en casa y te espero, de todas formas es mejor que lleguemos juntos…. Si, entendido, nos vemos onichan"

Onichan? Eso significaba que el del teléfono era Kouichi y Kouji trabajaba en esta tienda? Entonces podía hablar?

"Quien anda ahí?" – Kouji o quien yo pensaba era Kouji saco un bate del costado de su escritorio y empezó a agitarlo en el aire. – "Quien sea que este ahí deje de esconder su cara!" – me dio un poco de gracia su actitud así que decidí mostrarme.

"Alto! No quiero hacerte daño! Solo quería verte!"

"Te conozco?"

"Si pero creo que ya te olvidaste. De repente te olvidaste mi cara… por cierto cuando pudiste volver a hablar… Kouji?" – su rostro palideció por completo pero después pude reconocer una sonrisa en su cara, algo poco común si mal no lo recordaba.

"Takuya? Por Dios! No te había reconocido… hace tanto tiempo… como diste conmigo?" – no entendía como al principio podía mostrarse feliz de verme y después cambiar a un tono más preocupado.

"Me pareció verte el otro día pero desapareciste, Izumi también te vio pero no pudo decirles nada. Te teñiste el cabello?"

"Me reconociste? Hace cuanto tiempo? Cuando me viste? Donde me viste? Le has dicho a alguien?"

"Hace un tiempo pero recién hoy te volví a ver y te seguí. Por que no nos fueron a visitar? Después de ese día desaparecieron y…"

"No podíamos… me tengo que ir! No le digas a nadie que me viste, tu no me conoces… ya me voy!" – Kouji agarro su saco y su lapicero y salio de la oficina. Yo lo seguía de cerca – "Deja de seguirme que me asustas!"

"Tu asustas más con el bate que tienes escondido debajo del saco. De quien huyen?"

"Shhhhh! Cállate! Otro día hablamos si?"

"Cuando?"

"Que te parece mañana?"

"Perfecto! Donde y a que hora?"

"En donde tu ya sabes a la hora de siempre… como lo hacíamos antes… si?"

"te refieres a…"

"Si! Exacto! Pero no digas nada si?" - Kouji parecía muy alterado de un momento a otro… que le habría pasado durante todo este tiempo para que actúe de esa manera… Kouichi también actuaría igual?

"Esta bien… pero…"

"Hablamos otro día si? Adios!" – Me quede parado en una esquina, intersección con dos avenidas mientras su cabello rubio desaparecía entre la multitud… Fue una actitud bastante cortante pero aún así me dio gusto verlo y saber de él… y un poco de Kouichi también a pesar que no lo llegue a ver ni a escuchar su voz.

Las circunstancias en las que habían desaparecido ellos habían sido muy sospechosas y nunca se llegaron a aclarar. La familia con la que vivieron tampoco dijo mucho ya que no entendían la situación, solo llegaron a hablar de alguien, un hombre al parecer pero nadie pudo decir como era y mucho menos quien era… Lo sabrían ellos? Sería por esa persona que habían huido hace tiempo? Sería por él que seguían actuando a la defensiva? Eran demasiadas preguntas para alguien que sabía muy poco como yo… traté de calmarme y pensar en otra cosa por que sino no podría estar tranquilo para mañana que por fin volvería a verlos… como en los viejos tiempos.

**TBC**

Bueno que les pareció el capítulo? Les gusto? Por ahora no dice mucho pero para la siguiente ya viene una explicación más detallada. Espero sus comentarios sino no hay capítulo siete! XD hahahhahahaa…. De todas formas habra capitulo 7 pero no sino recibo muchos reviews . ! Asi que escriban XD

Por otrra parte quisiera agradecer los reviews pasados

A Surei... amiga mia ya no te veo ni en el msn!

Lisa: No llores... hay cosas peores XD

sasukitatao : gracias por tu comentario

Kawaiitsuki: wow! descubriste mi error... la veerdad ni yo me habia dado cuenta hasta que lo verifique... creo que eres mi mejor lectora XD

Shiro A-Shiro: gracias. Espero te guste este capitulo aunque no dice mucho... el siguiente sera mejor!

Sakura Haruno : gracias, me alegra que te hay gustado!


	7. Capitulo 7

Bueno este es el capítulo número siete… no pensé hacer un capítulo siete y mucho menos hacer un ocho… es que se me quedo corto este capítulo así que la próxima entrega saldrá muy pronto… es que…. Ya se vienen mis vacaciones….. hurra! Sheeeeeeeeee! nn en mis vacaciones soy muy feliz por que no me tengo que levantar muy temprano y tampoco me tengo que amanecer estudiando…. Soy muy feliz!

Bueno espero que les guste este capítulo y me dejen reviews para no entorpecer mi felicidad… acuérdense que a más reviews me emociono más y me dan más ganas de escribir y pongo más capítulos y más rápido!... hahahha si, un poco de chantaje emocional no hace daño así que…. DEJENME REVIEWS! .

**Homeless**

Capítulo 7

Traté de convencer a Kouji que sería mala idea regresar a esa parte de la ciudad. Volver a pasar por nuestro antigua barrio nos traería solo malos recuerdos pero él estaba terco en el hecho de querer ir a ver a Takuya. Yo también quería ir a verlo por que en medio de todo él seguía siendo nuestro amigo pero si íbamos todo nuestro esfuerzo podría haber sido en vano.

Si… aún no teníamos la seguridad de que "papá" estuviera vivo o no. Todo este tiempo habíamos permanecido escondidos de él y el resto del mundo y ese había sido nuestro plan hasta llegar a la mayoría de edad… con lo que no contábamos era con que alguien nos pudiera descubrir. Takuya no le diría nada a nadie, en parte por que no tiene a nadie importante a quien decirle y por que Kouji dice que se lo pidió. Yo confió en Takuya pero no confío en la gente que pueda haber estado alrededor en ese momento… y si alguien los vio? Creo que era una paranoia que había crecido conmigo durante estos años pero no podía evitarla.

De camino a la casa de la abuela de Takuya iba recordando todo lo que había pasado desde que dejamos por última vez nuestra casa… a pesar de los años esa noche todavía seguía fresca en mi cabeza…

**FLASHBACK**

Jalé a mi hermano por toda la calle, no podía dejar de correr. Por momentos miraba de reojo hacia atrás, me deba pena ver como se consumía nuestro hogar. Se que no era un hogar decente pero era algo que habíamos conservado por años y verlo ahora en ese estado era como perder parte de nosotros mismos, como un brazo o una pierna.

No sabía con seguridad si el hombre que nos había seguido hasta ahí permanecía en la casa, o seguiría mirando su destrucción desde afuera por que aparentemente nadie nos seguía. Mi problema era que ahora estábamos solos en la calle sin un lugar seguro a donde ir. Me daba un poco de miedo ir ahora a la casa de Takuya por que de repente le podríamos ocasionar problemas, por otra parte no conocíamos un lugar más seguro que su casa.

-"No podemos ir donde Takuya! No podemos ponerlo en peligro a él y a su abuela… además… sería bueno que nos fijáramos en los Akamine… no?" – Kouji había captado mi preocupación y tenía razón, no podíamos ser tan ingratos con los Akamine, teníamos que ver que estuvieran bien, aunque sea de lejos.

-"Ya había pensado en eso. Vamos para allá pero los vemos, nos aseguramos que estén bien y nos vamos. No podemos arriesgarlos más… entendido?" – Kouji aceptó mi condición aunque creo que lo hizo por que no teníamos otra opción. Cambiamos de calle y nos fuimos por otra, no tardamos mucho en llegar ahí. La casa se veía bien, todo estaba donde lo dejamos pero ellos ya no estaban tirados en el piso de la cocina. Desde la ventana vimos que estaban caminando algo adoloridos por la casa. El señor caminaba hablando por el teléfono y ella estaba sentada preocupada en el sillón. Tenía ganas de entrar a la casa y abrazarlos pero si hacía eso era seguro que nos vendrían a buscar otra vez. Por otra parte tuve que agarrar varias veces del polo a mi hermano por que sus pies lo llevaban hasta adentro, con ellos.

-"Quieres que te repita lo que puede pasar si llegamos a entrar otra vez a esa casa?"

-"No, ya entendí pero… míralos! Están preocupados por nosotros! Ni siquiera podemos hacerles saber que estamos bien?"

-"Si se enteran que estamos bien entonces todos lo sabrán, incluso él! Si él lo sabe nos volverá a buscar. Por ahora lo mejor es desaparecer un tiempo hasta que se enfríe la situación" – me sorprendía lo frío que podía pensar pero en estos momentos tenía que velar por la seguridad de mi hermano y la mía… sino quien lo iba a hacer?

Hasta ahora no sé como llegué a convencer a Kouji para irnos de ahí. Pasamos la noche en la calle esa vez, dormimos en el parque en un árbol para ser más exactos y no bajamos de ahí hasta la noche siguiente para inspeccionar el terreno y buscar comida. Nos moríamos de hambre. Las calles a cierta hora siempre están desocupadas así que no teníamos la necesidad de ocultarnos con cada ruido de la calle. Nuestras piernas nos llevaron hasta nuestra derruida casa al final de nuestra calle. Había restos de vasos descartables tirados por todo el jardín, Una cinta amarilla rodeaba toda nuestra propiedad tratando de impedir el paso de algún curioso. Nos escabullimos hasta la parte trasera de la casa, todo estaba casi igual excepto que algunas paredes se habían caído y toda la casa era una acumulación de polvo y deshechos. Se me hacía difícil creer que algo hubiera quedado intacto. Tratamos de entrar a la casa por nuestra vieja ventana pero adentro estaba demasiado oscuro y las cenizas no eran de ayuda por que se nos metían a la nariz.

-"Ponte tu polo en la cara para que no respires las cenizas" – Kouji se quito el polo y se lo puso como le sugerí, yo también hice lo mismo. Nuestro templo había sido consumido por completo, desde la mesa en la que estudiábamos hasta la cama hecha con cartón y ropas sucias y algunas frazadas. Salimos por entre una pared derruida hasta lo que fue la cocina. La casa estaba tan llena de polvo que no se podía ver el diseño de las mayólicas, las ventanas estaban reventadas por el calor del fuego. La escalera principal estaba hecha un desastre, algunos escalones se habían perdido en el incendio y para llegar al segundo piso tuvimos que realizar algunas acrobacias.

El segundo piso estaba mejor conservado que el primero pero igual de sucio. Lo que mejor conservado estaba era el baño en el que nos habíamos metido antes de bajar. Habíamos dejado el agua corriendo y eso como que había frenado un poco el fuego.

-"Y ahora que vamos a hacer?" – Era una buena pregunta, ni yo sabía la respuesta.

-"Se te ocurre algo?" – los dos estuvimos sentados en el piso de la casa pensando algo pero pasaron como diez minutos y no teníamos una idea fija.

-"No podríamos dormir un poco?"

-"Tienes sueño? Si quieres duerme, yo haré la guardia primero"

-"Creo que estas un poco paranoico. Nadie puede llegar hasta aquí, con las justas lo hicimos nosotros! Yo no quiero esconderme… quiero un lugar normal… quiero una familia o por lo menos alguien que se preocupe por nosotros… por que no podemos ser como los demás y tener una familia?" – no sabía que responder… era algo que también quería y en su momento también me había cuestionado lo mismo… a veces me parecía como si estuviéramos malditos o como si tuviéramos algún tipo de hechizo encima.

-"No estoy paranoico. Solo estoy pensando un poco por los dos. Hagamos esto, averigüemos si ese hombre sigue en la ciudad. Si esta aquí entonces tenemos que escondernos pero si no esta… entonces regresemos con los Akamine. Te parece?"

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Antes de llegar a la casa de Takuya nos quedamos un rato al pie de la nuestra. Seguía intacta y al parecer nadie había tratado de refaccionarla o venderla y mucho menos usarla… después de todo en las condiciones que estaba lo mejor era derrumbarla. Cuando me di la vuelta para ver la reacción de mi hermano me di cuenta que no estaba a mi lado… donde se habría metido? Empecé a buscarlo y me comencé a preocupar que no estuviera por ninguna parte.

-"Ryo? Donde estas?" – no podía arriesgarme a llamarlo por su nombre, no hasta estar en un lugar seguro. Escuche unos sonidos y me acerqué a la parte posterior de la casa… - "Ryo?"

-"Ayudame!" – Pensé lo peor cuando escuche sus lamentos, sería acaso… - "Mi pie se atasco con un arbusto… no lo puedo sacar!"

-"Me asustaste! No lo vuelvas a hacer!" – en verdad me había asustado bastante si es que no llegaba a matarme del susto. – "Vamos de una vez por todas donde Takuya para acabar de una vez con esta excursión" – saqué a Kouji de su embrollo y salimos del lugar. Alguien debería cortar aunque sea las plantas

Desde nuestra antigua casa a la de Takuya era un corto trecho. Recordaba el camino más largo pero después de pensar un poco debía ser por que antes mis piernas eran más pequeñas y ahora más alto todo se me hacía más rápido. Durante todo el camino traté de relajar a mi hermano pero el seguía muy tenso bajo la espera de que algo malo podría pasar. Entendía muy bien el por que de su preocupación pero ese hombre no se había vuelto a aparecer y hacerlo justo ahora, hoy, después de tanto tiempo era por demás improbable, teníamos que tener mucha mala suerte para que justo este día que decidimos salir aparezca… no?

Las cosas desde que dejamos la casa no cambiaron mucho para nosotros. Salimos de este lugar sin un cobre en el bolsillo y ahora no teníamos un montón de plata pero por lo menos nos alcanzaba para sobrevivir. De la plata del banco aún no podíamos tocar nada por que aún faltaban unos cuantos años más para nuestra mayoría de edad y en cuanto a la plata escondida… todavía no la habíamos sacado del escondite de mamá, ni siquiera habíamos corroborado nuestras suposiciones… no habíamos querido volver a saber de eso.

Tantas cosas habían pasado en nuestras vidas desde ese día que a veces se me hacía imposible creerlo. Ese día volví a hablar… no fue bajo las mejores circunstancias pero por lo menos pude hacerlo. Lo que si aún conservo de eso es la mínima cantidad de palabras que utilizo, es decir, no hablo si es que no se me permite como en el colegio por ejemplo. Con mi hermano la cosa cambia, con él si hablo hasta el cansancio, es más a veces noto que el como que se cansa un poco de mí pero eso no importa, yo se que a veces lo desespero y en medio de todo su enojo es superficial y no altera para nada nuestra relación.

Ya estábamos a una cuadra de la casa de Takuya y pasamos por una de las casa más antiguas de su calle. Yo no la recordaba tan llena de ventanas… las lunas me mostraban la imagen de lo que me había convertido y me mostraban a mi hermano casi como otra persona. Sabía que seguíamos siendo nosotros pero ahora que nos veía bien… habíamos cambiado bastante pero si habíamos cambiado… como fue que Takuya nos llego a reconocer?

En la oscuridad de la noche atravesamos la reja que separaba el patio de la abuela con la calle. La casa no había cambiado casi nada… solo el color parecía más nuevo a pesar de seguir siendo la misma tonalidad. Las macetas seguían conteniendo las plantas de la abuela y milagrosamente conservaban la misma disposición y longitud que antes. No faltaba ninguna planta, todas alineadas, la misma cantidad a cada lado de la puerta principal. La ventana por la que nos veía Takuya se veía limpia y detrás de la maceta… había envases?

Kouichi y yo nos acercamos más a la puerta de la casa y como lo hacíamos antes nos sentamos en los escalones. Mis pies que antes solo abarcaban un escalón ahora abarcaban dos exactos. Nos recostamos contra la puerta a esperar a que Takuya nos diera una muestra que estaba ahí aunque los envases hablaban por si solos. No esperamos mucho hasta que detrás de la ventana se oyó una voz…

Los vi llegar, pensé que no vendrían. Había alistado su comida así como lo había hecho hace tiempo cosa que extraño a mi abuela pero ella no me dijo nada y solo se fue a su cama a descansar. Como siempre jale mi banco y senté a esperar. Los dos aparecieron un poco más tarde de lo que tenían acostumbrado. Habían crecido bastante aunque seguían igual de delgados pero sus enormes ojos azules eran los que los hacían especiales del resto y resaltaban más sus figuras. Lo que no me gusto de verlos era que ninguno de los dos conservaba su cabello negro. Como ya lo había visto antes Kouji tenía el cabello rubio y Kouichi estaba con una tonalidad entre rojo y marrón… se les veía muy raros.

-"Pense que no vendrían!" - les dije por la ventana

-"Se nos hizo un poco tarde… hicimos una pequeña parada en la antigua casa"

-"Ya veo… como han estado después de todo este tiempo? Ya sé que Kouji puede hablar… eso es bueno! Cuéntenme que ha sido de ustedes, desde que desaparecieron nadie los ha vuelto a ver…"

-"Excepto tu Takuya. Como diste con nosotros?" – Kouichi estaba muy curioso de cómo había dado con ellos así que le explique aunque con más detalle lo que le había explicado a Kouji. Era obvio que alguien los reconociera, poca gente en Japón tenía ojos azules de verdad, la mayoría usaba de contacto. Esa explicación pareció satisfacerlo… al menos por un rato.

-"Bueno… me van a contar que onda con ustedes?"

-"Mira Takuya, cuanto menos sepas de nosotros es mejor para ti. No quiero ser malo pero es mejor que te olvides de nosotros… al menos por un tiempo más"

-"Se puede saber por que Kouichi? Si me dejas adivinar es por que alguien los sigue… verdad?" – Pude interpretar su silencio – "Se que los están siguiendo no por que haya visto a alguien detrás de ustedes sino por la manera en la que se comportan… están paranoicos. De quien se esconden?" – se empezaron a mirar entre los dos como decidiendo si contarme o no y la verdad eso no me gusto. Detestaba que se me ignorara en algo, tan grave era el asunto como para no atreverse a contarme algo?

-"Takuya… nosotros… en verdad es mejor que no lo sepas pero si tanto te interesa…" – bien! Al parecer Kouji me iba a decir algo más que simples evasiones.

-"Te diremos pero tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie, ni siquiera a tu abuela, ni a tu almohada!"

-"Esta bien Kouichi… ni a mi almohada!"

-"No es una broma Takuya. Tómalo en serio!"

-"Esta bien… disculpen pero no se queden callados y cuéntenme que fue lo que paso"

-"Esta bien pero no nos interrumpas. Tus preguntas al final!" – los deje que me contaran, una historia bastante difícil de creer. Yo no sabía nada de su papá y tampoco me había atrevido a preguntarles nada de él en aquella época, me alegraba no haberlo hecho.

-"Ya veo… eso fue lo que paso. Pero no han averiguado nada? Me refiero si saben algo de él"

-"No sabemos nada de él desde ese día y esperamos no volverlo a ver. Muchos problemas nos ha ocasionado desde entonces. Más bien, sabes si la familia Akamine esta bien?"

-"Lo único que se es que se mudaron poco después. Eso es lo que se dice. Se les veía preocupados y temerosos desde ese día, quizás por eso se fueron"

-"Ya veo… me hubiera gustado despedirme de ellos" – note un tono de tristeza en la voz de Kouji, recordé que él se había encariñado mucho con esa señora. Lo que más me daba pena de todo este asunto era el hecho que habían tenido que renunciar a la familia que les habían dado para seguir con vida, lo que ellos más querían era una familia ya que la suya les fue quitada. Yo todavía tenía mi familia, viajaban mucho pero solo estábamos a una llamada de distancia y tarde o temprano vendrían por mí en cambio ellos…

-"Y que planean hacer ahora? Vivirán alejados del mundo hasta cuando?"

-"Nuestro plan era hasta la mayoría de edad, después de eso así nos mate no podrá usar la plata" – El plan de Kouichi era medio loco, alejados por tanto tiempo de la gente no valía la pena…

-"Si pero también esta el hecho que quiere la plata que mamá escondió"

-"Su mamá escondió plata?" – Kouichi le dio un codazo a Kouji, al parecer había dicho algo indebido.

-"Shhh! Se supone que no diríamos nada de eso en la calle!"

-"Pero nadie nos esta viendo Kouichi!"

-"Shhhh! Tampoco digas mi nombre! SI él esta por aquí nos podría escuchar!" – las medidas de Kouichi eran extremas, tenía razón de preocuparse por que su papá parecía ser una mala persona pero jamás en mi vida me había imaginado a Kouichi dándole codazos a Kouji, ni en mi sueño más descabellado.

-"Bueno… y cambiando el tema… que han hecho ustedes en todos estos años? Se han escondido bien al parecer" – se relajaron un poco pero aún así siempre estaban atentos a cualquier sonido extraño.

-"No hemos estado nunca en un sitio fijo y la verdad después de hoy tendremos que volver a mutar que tu nos descubrieras significa que nuestro disfraz no fue bastante bueno como para engañarte"

-"Hemos ido a varios colegios…" – Kouji interrumpió.

-"Al principio estábamos en la calle… no teníamos a donde ir ni a donde quedarnos"

-"Por un tiempo vivimos en un templo. Buena comida, ropa, educación pero…"

-"El padre nos hacía muchas preguntas sobre nuestra familia y una de las señoras nos quería mandar a un orfanato" – con cada palabra que decían me los imaginaba en malas circunstancias pero en medio de todo siempre juntos.

-"Aprovechamos bien nuestra estancia ahí, aprendimos mucho y con la ropa que nos dieron estábamos listos para salir a la calle otra vez"

-"Empezamos a trabajar de cualquier cosa" – a medida que hablaba Kouichi se miraba las manos – "Limpiando tiendas, cargando cajas, paseando perros…"

-"Nadie quería contratarnos por que éramos menores de edad, tuvimos que mentir a medias diciendo que estábamos aprendiendo el manejo del dinero y esas cosas… lo vimos en la tele. Tuvimos que decir que éramos mayores solo que bajitos"

-"No convencimos a todos. Había gente que nos ayudaba como lo hizo tu abuela que nos dejaba comida, otros nos botaban y no nos daban nada. Pero el gran problema era encontrar un lugar donde dormir" – Kouichi se sobaba los brazos mientras que Kouji comenzaba a toser.

-"Cuando nos mudábamos a un lugar nuevo la primera noche dormíamos en el parque pero a la segunda encontrábamos una iglesia donde quedarnos o un centro comercial donde escondernos. Cuando juntábamos dinero pagábamos un cuarto, algunos no querían dárnoslo por lo mismo que somos menores de edad pero a otros no les importaba"

-"Y ahora donde están?"

-"Eso Takuya no se dice. No te lo diremos por medidas preventivas. Pero no te preocupes por que estamos bien. Por lo menos estamos mejor que cuando nos fuimos. Ahora tenemos nuestro propio dinero y si bien no es mucho por lo menos nos es suficiente"

-"Pero por que no usan el dinero que escondió su mamá? Eso debe de darles mejor calidad de vida"

-"No podemos sacarlo. Primero por que no estamos seguros del lugar donde esta y segundo por que queremos estar seguros que él este muerto" – Kouji se veía bastante seguro de lo que decía pero me daba la impresión que ellos si sabía el lugar donde estaba ese dinero.

-"Bueno, mucha plática por esta noche. Ya nos tenemos que ir. Mañana tenemos que trabajar temprano y vivimos lejos de aquí. Un gusto volver a hablar contigo Takuya pero ya nos vamos" – Kouichi se estaba comenzando a levantar para irse, sabía que no aceptaría lo que les iba a decir pero de todas formas prefería arriesgarme.

-"Por que no se quedan a dormir hoy? Tenemos un cuarto desocupado, a demás ya es tarde como para que ustedes dos estén caminando por la ciudad de noche y encima solitos"

-"Gracias por el ofrecimiento pero por si no has caído en la cuenta desde que salimos de aquí hemos vivido prácticamente en la calle y caminar solitos por la calle ya no nos asusta" – Kouichi siempre seguía poniéndose de pie y jalando a su hermano.

-"Y que pasaría si ustedes se van ahora y mientras están caminando por la calle aparece él? No hubiera sido mejor que se quedaran a dormir esta noche acá? Asegurare bien la puerta para que nadie pueda pasar" – mis palabras ocasionaron el efecto que había esperado y por un segundo pensé que había ganado esta vez pero el sorprendido seguía siendo yo.

-"No podríamos" – Kouji fue el que se puso esta vez de pie – "Si llegara pasar algo esta noche acá en la casa de tu abuelita no me lo podría perdonar. Prefiero irme a mi casa y quedarme ahí, gracias por tu ofrecimiento de todas formas".

-"Pero les aseguro que no pasara nada malo! Por favor! Me sentiré más tranquilo si se quedan esta noche. Todo este tiempo han estado lejos de mi abuela y yo y nosotros no hemos podido ayudarlos durante todo este tiempo. Por favor! Ustedes han pasado por mucho… quédense solo esta noche. Mañana si quieren se van temprano" – puse mi cara de tristeza extrema para convencerlos. Se miraban entre ellos tratando de decidirse…

-"Esta bien. Tu ganas" – me sentí feliz y sin perder el tiempo les abrí la puerta para dejarlos entrar. Afuera hacía frío por que entro un chiflón de aire. Al entrar dejaron sus abrigos en el perchero y se quitaron los zapatos. Yo los guié hasta el cuarto vacío en el segundo piso. Ese cuarto era relativamente grande por que era el cuarto que alguna vez fue el de mi mamá, aún conservaba algunas de sus cosas pero mi abuela prefería usarlo para los invitados que nunca venían.

-"Espero no les moleste el color morado. Era el cuarto de mi mamá cuando era soltera. Esperen aquí que les prestaré ropa para dormir" – los deje un rato en el cuarto mientras iba al mío que estaba a su costado para traerles algunos pijamas que me quedaban justos. – "Tomen, espero que les queden bien" – Mientras yo les ponía cobertores a la cama ellos se ponían el pijama. Los pijamas que me quedaban a la medida a ellos les quedaban un poco grandes y era por que eran sumamente delgados. Cuando levantaban los brazos se les veía más las costillas.

-"Te ves sorprendido" – me dijo Kouji. No sabía como decirles sin ofenderlos que estaban muy flacos así que busqué otro pretexto para mi sorpresa.

-"No, es que como se estaban escondiendo pensé que se habían teñido el cabello pero ya veo que eran pelucas"

-"Ah… verdad! Las pelucas son parte del disfraz, jamás nos cambiaríamos el color del cabello" – y tenía razón. Los dos habían conservado el largo de sus cabellos. Los de Kouichi seguían siendo cortos mientras los de Kouji eran largos.

-"Bueno mejor los dejo para que descansen. Hasta mañana chicos!" –cerré la puerta tras de mí. Me daba gusto haberlos vuelto a ver.

Siempre había sabido que Takuya era una persona de confiar y un buen amigo. Me alegraba volverlo a ver después de tanto tiempo pero no podía de dejar de sentir cierto miedo de que algo pudiera pasar. Mi cuerpo toco las almohadas de la cama… hacía tiempo no dormía en una cama tan mullida como esa o con unas frazadas tan calentitas y con olor a limpio. Mi cuerpo se relajaba y comenzaba a olvidarme de todas las cosas feas de la vida y por primera vez después de tiempo me concentraba en dormir tranquilo. Mis ojos se cerraban lentamente hasta que me di cuenta que no sentía la presencia de mi hermano en la cama… a mi lado.

Abrí los ojos y rápidamente comencé a buscarlo por toda la habitación. Kouji se había entretenido con el tocador de la mamá de Takuya. Pero ahora que lo veía bien comprendía perfectamente la fijación de mi hermano por aquel mueble y es que nuestra mamá había tenido uno igual en la casa. Aparentemente era una cosa de mamas llenar la superficie del tocador con perfumes y cremas con olor y por supuesto un gran espejo. Volví a concentrarme en mi hermano y vid que con sus dedos bordeaba todo el contorno del mueble… estaría recordando algo?

Yo si recordaba muchas cosas. Recordaba que siempre que tomábamos una siesta con Kouji y nos levantábamos para ver a mamá ella siempre estaba arreglando sus cosas sentada frente al espejo del tocador. Mamá siempre se peinaba frente al tocador y nos arreglaba antes de salir a la calle. Almacenaba todos nuestros trabajos manuales ahí…

-"Que estas pensando?" – Salí de mi mismo y me concentré en mi hermano.

-"Nada… me quede dormido con los ojos abiertos. Tu que hacías ahí, mirando el espejo?"

-"Me recordaba al tocador de mamá. Solo que el tocador de mamá tenía una manchita oscura en el cajón izquierdo y este no" – me sorprendía que se acordara de eso. Nos quedamos mudos un rato como si el espejo hubiera absorbido nuestras almas. – "Me pica la garganta"

-"Trata de no hablar para que no tasas y despiertes a la abuela y a Takuya. Ven a dormir de una vez" – Kouji se acerco a la cama pero necesitaba toser. Se echo y tosió fuerte ahogando el sonido con la almohada. – "Esa tos me preocupa, de repente deberíamos ir a ver a un doctor"

-"No, estoy bien! Lo que pasa es que ya esta empezando a hacer más frío y tú sabes que siempre me resfrío. Estoy bien. No te preocupes por mí" - no podía dejar de preocuparme pero también era cierto que esta situación la pasábamos todos los años, en especial en invierno. Cuando volví a reaccionar Kouji ya estaba tapado hasta la nariz y se empezaba a acomodar para dormir. De repente era mejor dejar la charla para más tarde, para cuando regresáramos al cuarto donde vivíamos.

La cama estaba deliciosa como para dormir placidamente pero ahora no sabía por que pero no podía dormir. Permanecí varias horas mirando el techo concentrándome en figuras y cosas por el estilo pero cuando las ganas de dormir me entraban Kouji sin querer ahogaba un sonido en la almohada. Habíamos pasado varias cosas juntos desde momentos feos hasta bonitos pero lo principal era que siempre habíamos logrado permanecer juntos.

Cerré mis ojos y empecé a recordar como si todo eso lo hubiéramos vivido ayer, como si nunca hubiéramos abandonado nuestra antigua vida…

TBC…

Bueno este capítulo dice muchas cosas pero quiero saber que les pareció. Me parece que me estoy demorando mucho en acabar la historia y es que la verdad me da pena acabarla. Pero tarde o temprano llegara el día en que le ponga fin así que me tendré que preparar psicológicamente para eso.

Quisiera darle las gracias a las personas que me dejaron review en el capitulo 6:

Surei: mi amiwa y acosadora… gracias a ella actualizo rápido.

Kawaiitsuki: me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que te hay gustado este también.

Jerica: con personas como tu dan ganas de escribir… me has dejado un revie de cada capitulo… te quiero nn

Bueno esos es todo… no se olviden de dejarme reviews de este capítulo, no se olviden que me encanta leer sus comentarios. Mientras más reviews más ganas me dan de escribir!


	8. Capitulo 8

Bueno al fin puedo actualizar algo…. La verdad es que he estado algo ocupada estas semanas y se me ocurrió actualizar este capítulo pero espero tener suficiente tiempo como para actualizar mis demás historias.

Espero no me odien mucho por el retrazo pero aquí esta!

**Homeless**

**Capítulo 8**

Te has puesto a pensar que la vida es mejor cuando uno es niño? Por lo general uno no tiene preocupaciones y vives de una manera más libre. Bueno yo siempre he vivido así y creo que siempre lo haré. Me gustaba quedarme dormido encima de mi alfombra y que mi mamá o mi papá me cargaran hasta mi cuarto. Era bonito despertar en la comodidad de mi cama todas las mañanas con el olor de algo delicioso para el desayuno en especial si era un olor a salchichas asadas. Me causaba pavor pensar que esto algún día pudiera acabar pero me daba más pena pensar que mientras yo la pasaba bien había gente que estaba en situación contraria a la mía. Desde que conocí a los gemelos ese sentimiento fue en aumento y desde que me enteré bien de su situación supe que los había conocido para ayudarlos. Siempre pensé que todos los problemas se resolvían de la manera más simple y era por que nunca me había tocado un caso tan difícil como este.

En estos momentos me estaba rompiendo la cabeza para encontrar una solución para ellos. Debía ser muy feo vivir reprimido en algún lugar con temor a mostrarse y peor aún si la persona que te quiere hacer daño es tu propio padre. Nunca había estado en una situación como esa pero al ponerme en su lugar creo que no sabría que hacer. No creía haber tenido el mismo valor que ellos para hacer lo que hicieron. Solo la gente valiente o muy miserable se atrevería a dormir en la calle…. Yo creo que hubiese muerto la primera noche. Con esto no digo que yo sea un cobarde pero no estoy acostumbrado a tener carencias.

En la noche se me pasaron varias ideas por la cabeza, cada una más imposible que la otra pero una de todas esas me gusto mucho… pero no sabía si podía hacerse realidad…

No podía dormir bien. Solo cerré mis ojos para tratar de hacerlo pero no podía. Kouichi también estaba medio despierto pero por momentos parecía conciliar el sueño pero yo y mi tos lo terminábamos levantando. Trataba de toser lo menos posible o en todo caso ahogar mi bulla en la almohada. Sabía que mi tos fastidiaba a la gente, varias personas me lo habían dicho antes en especial con las cuales yo trabajaba pero en ningún momento alguien me ofreció ayuda. Es más nadie nunca nos había ofrecido ayuda, solo Takuya. Era raro que después que le contáramos todo lo que nos había pasado insistiera en ayudarnos o dejarnos dormir en su casa; cualquier otra persona nos hubiera corrido de su hogar o sacado con perros.

La cama era muy cómoda pero yo estaba más acostumbrado en dormir en el piso o en un colchón duro y vieja. Quizá era por eso que no podía dormir… necesitaba no tener comodidades. Me paré de la cama para caminar un poco. Kouchi al fin se había quedado dormido y no se percato que lo dejé solo. Abrí con cuidado la puerta y salí del cuarto. Todo estaba muy oscuro pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ver en la oscuridad así que pude sortear los muebles sin chocar o hacer un golpe. Mis pies me llevaron a la sala y mis ojos me obligaron a ver por la ventana. Estuve un buen rato mirando la calle desértica hasta que me dio sueño… hacía frío al borde de la ventana…

Me desperté asustado… había tenido un mal sueño y más miedo me dio cuando al abrir mis ojos mi hermano no estaba a mi lado. Su lado estaba vacío pero su ropa seguía doblada encima de la silleta donde la dejo… sus zapatillas también estaban ahí. Si se había ido no estaba muy lejos entonces… mientras comenzaba a pensar donde se podía haber metido escuche su tos tan característica de él por el parecido a la tos de un perro.

Me puse mis zapatos y seguí el sonido. No fui el único que escucho eso. En el camino a la sala me encontré con Takuya pero su abuela ya estaba abajo. La señora estaba al costado de Kouji quien se había olvidado de ponerse la peluca… no le podía decir nada por que con el susto yo también me olvide ponérmela pero ya no era necesario. La señora se saco el chal de su espalda y se lo puso a Kouji mientras él seguía tosiendo.

-"Tu deberías estar en tu cama. Que haces afuera de ella y todo desabrigado?" – La señora lo ayudo a parar – "Uyyy! Estás muy flaquito… tu no estas comiendo… con razón estas enfermo, tu cuerpo no tiene defensas"

-"Abuela… " – Takuya trataba de distraerla para que no se ocupara tanto de Kouji

-"Tu también te despertaste! Que milagro que te levantes tan temprano hijo. Tienes hambre? Voy a hacer el desayuno…." – la abuela miro a Takuya y luego me vio a mí – "Veo que han venido tus amiguitos… hacía tiempo que no los veía. Tu también estas muy flaco… por que no comen?"

-"Abuela ellos se tienen que ir… tienen que ir a su casa"

-"Tonterías! Ellos no tienen casa! Si se van no van a comer. Quédense a desayunar aunque sea" – me dio risa la manera en como lo dijo pero después me di cuenta que estaban esperando mi respuesta.

-"No se preocupe mi hermano y yo tenemos que irnos. Nos encantaría quedarnos pero tenemos que trabajar ahora. Verdad Ryo?" – Kouji se estaba recuperando de su tos y yo esperaba que afirmara lo que dije pero no fue así… o al menos reaccionó muy tarde.

-"No voy a dejar que salgan de mi casa si no toman el desayuno! Takuya! Pon la mesa…. Yo voy a cocer algunas salchichas" – Takuya paso por mi lado y me dijo que mejor le hiciera caso a su abuela por que sino se iba a poner de un humor insoportable y me iba a seguir por toda la calle. Kouji y yo nos sentamos en la mesa mientras la abuela nos traía la leche y las salchichas calientes. – "Quieres más?" – la abuela le pregunto a Kouji quien se había comido solo una salchicha.

-"No, gracias. Estoy satisfecho señora" – pero a la abuela no le importó y le sirvió otro pan con salchicha.

-"No te vas a ir de la mesa si no terminas lo que te he servido!" – vi. la cara de susto de Kouji y me dio risa verlo comer rápidamente. – "El desayuno es lo más importante del día. SI no desayunan pueden caer desmayados por cualquier parte. Necesitas alimentarte para tomar la pastilla!" – cuando la abuela se volteo puso una caja de pastillas al costado de Kouji. – "Antes de terminar tu leche te tomas una"

Casi nunca tomábamos desayuno, solo cuando teníamos suerte lo hacíamos pero este fue el mejor de todos los desayunos. Después de comer nos fuimos a cambiar para irnos de una vez. Los dos ya estábamos tarde para trabajar así que tratamos de no tomarnos mucho tiempo. Ponernos la peluca y olvidarnos de esta noche nos daba cierta flojera pero era algo necesario. Salir de la casa sentía como si dejara la mía… hacía tiempo no tenía esa sensación… desde que murió mamá.

Mientras caminábamos par la calle trataba de concentrarme de nuevo en nuestras cosas. Caminamos dos calles y dimos tres vueltas a mano derecha hasta llegar a la zona comercial. Kouji me dejo en mi trabajo mientras él iba al suyo. Mi peluca roja estaba despeinada por el viento. Mientras subía por las escaleras traté de acomodármela mientras me veía en el espejo de la misma escalera y fue ahí cuando noté algo. Alguien me estaba mirando pero no sabía quien era y de donde venía esa mirada. Traté de no hacerle caso, quizá era alguien que nunca había visto a alguien con el cabello rojo.

Entré a la tienda donde me tocaba trabajar y me puse detrás de la caja registradora como de costumbre. Mi jefe me perdonó el hecho de que llegara tarde ya que nunca me había pasado antes. Hoy fue bastante gente a la tienda así que hicimos buena venta en adornos navideños. A la hora del almuerzo Kouji vino a verme para almorzar juntos.

-"Vamos a comer juntos hoy Kyo?"

-"Si, espérame un momento. Le diré al jefe que ya vuelvo" – me paré y le fui a avisar a mi supervisor cosa que el entraba a suplirme en mi hora de refrigerio. Mientras comíamos sentados en una de las graderías del centro comercial me empezó a picar la oreja.

-"Tu también has sentido esa mirada?" – me asusté. No era yo entonces el que estaba paranoico, Kouji también lo había sentido.

-"SI. Desde cuando lo has sentido?" – se puso a pensar

-"Desde la estación de buses hermano. Todo el camino hasta acá y después en mi trabajo y ahora aquí. Alguien nos esta mirando ahora… tu crees que sea él?"

-"Era justo lo que estaba pensando. Sería bueno empezar a pensar en cambiarnos de lugar… a donde iremos ahora?"

-"No lo sé. La última vez llegamos aquí de pura casualidad pero la verdad… ya me cansé de huir. Y que si es él? Que nos va a hacer ahora? No siquiera sabemos donde esta la plata que quiere… si no sabemos nada no nos puede hacer nada…"

-"Salvo matarlos!" – Era una voz rasposa y tenía un olor nauseabundo – "Párense con cuidadito. Nada de trampas… vamos a ir a dar un paseito a un viejo lugar… creo que ustedes lo conocen muy bien" – la voz se apago y sentí como se me iba el alma del cuerpo. No me atreví a voltear para verlo pero Kouji si y su cara era más de asco que de otra cosa. – "Que me miras mocoso? Avanza o te mato!" – empujo a Kouji que casi se cae por las escaleras si no fuera por que lo agarre del brazo.

-"No lo empujes!"

-"Tu no estas en condiciones de hablar enano! Ahora avancen… vamos al estacionamiento!" – Me tenía agarrado del brazo pero Kouji iba suelto. Sabía perfectamente que teniendo a uno tenía a los dos. Yo miraba a Kouji diciéndole que huyera pero él no quería separarse de mi. Los tres terminamos en el estacionamiento buscando al parecer un carro. – "Tú… agarra las llaves y abre la maletera!" – le lanzó las llaves a Kouji que con el nerviosismo se le cayeron al piso – "Que muchacho para más estúpido! Abre esa maletera o quieres que maté a tu hermano?" – Me tenía sujeto del cuello y un cuchillo se acercaba peligrosamente a mi garganta. Kouji se puso más nervioso y casi llorando cogió las llaves del piso y abrió la maletera. –" Entra! Apúrate!"

-"Pero… es muy pequeño el espacio…" – El espacio no era muy pequeño, Kouji podía entrar tranquilamente pero lo que pasaba era que le tenía miedo a los espacios oscuros y pequeños… era medio claustrofóbico.

-"Tengo cara de que me importa? Metete ahora!" – me agarró más fuerte del cuello y empecé a sentir que la respiración se me hacía más difícil por lo mismo que mi garganta estaba siendo apretada. Kouji entendió la situación delicada en la que nos encontrábamos y sin decir nada más se metió. El cerró la maletera con Kouji adentro que comenzó a pedir que lo sacara de ahí. Luego me soltó. – "Entra al carro… apúrate!"

-"Saca a mi hermano de ahí primero y pensaré en subirme a tu carro"

-"No puedes poner condiciones. SI no te subes me llevo a tu hermano y si te subes podrás venir con nosotros y vigilar que tu hermano no muera en el trayecto. Que decides?" – tenía razón. Estaba en sus manos. Me subí al carro y esperé a que él subiera también. –"Sería bueno que le dijeras a tu hermano que guarde silencio… ya no lo aguanto!" – me pase a los asientos traseros y traté de hablarle.

-"Kouji… cálmate… se que no te gusta estar ahí pero ya pronto saldremos. Cierra tu ojos y cue…"

-"Que estupidez! Si con eso se tranquiliza es un bobo!"

-"Quiere que siga haciendo bulla para que la gente se de cuenta?" – Me miro con cara de pocos amigos – "Por que podría hacer que Kouji gritara más fuerte!" – empezó a hacer más bulla y yo también, no había forma que nos cerrara la boca por que hacíamos más bulla que nunca.

Pero nuestra acción no tuvo el efecto deseado. Al contrario, aumento la velocidad y con las frenadas que daba me paraba golpeando hasta que en una de esas termine tirado a su costado. Sus pies iban del freno a mi estómago para callarme pero también las frenadas golpeaban a mi hermano. No sabía como estaba él en estos momentos y el dolor de mis costillas que iba en aumento no me dejaba respirar bien…

No sabía cuando me iban a abrir la puerta pero ya sentía que me faltaba el aire. No sabía si era por tanto gritar o era por que en verdad se estaba acabando el aire en ese lugar… no sabría cuanto tiempo más iba a poder aguantar ahí… Cuando sentía que el aire se me iba completamente el carro paro y una mano me jaló hacia fuera del carro. La misma mano que me sacó del encierro me lanzó al piso estrellándome con unos botes de basura. Cuando me recuperé del aturdimiento me di cuenta que yo no era el único que estaba mal. Kouichi estaba tirado en el suelo cogiéndose las costillas mientras se retorcía de dolor.

-"Párate holgazán! Me tienes que llevar a donde esconden el dinero!" – por que no podía entender que no sabíamos donde estaba el dinero? Decíamos la verdad!

-"Por que no puedes entender que no sabemos donde esta el dinero? Decimos la verdad! Por que no nos crees!" – Kouichi le gritó con el poco aliento que le quedaba pero el otro parecía no entender. Con sus manos trató de poner de pie a Kouichi pero él era peso muerto para él.

-"Tú!" – me hablaba a mí ahora. Me quede frío y sin reaccionar más cuando me di cuenta el ya estaba a mi costado agarrándome del cabello y lanzándome hacia mi hermano. –" Tu me vas a llevar a donde esta el dinero. No sé como vas a hacer pero espero que a donde me lleves este el dinero… por tu propio bien y el de tu hermano!"

-"Pero… no sé donde hay dinero. SI supiéramos hace rato hubiéramos usado el dinero no crees?" – me golpeó con su zapato directo en la cara

-"No te me hagas el chistosito y tampoco al sabelotodo. SI no me llevas a ese lugar no vuelves a ver a tu hermano… asi como tampoco volviste a ver a tu mamá con vida…" – yo no quería ser responsable de una muerte, no me quería quedar solo y tampoco quería que le pasara algo malo a mi hermano…. No lo soportaría. Por otro lado Kouichi me miraba diciéndome que no lo llevara al lugar. Yo no sabía que hacer. Pero de repente era mejor hacerle caso a mi hermano, de repente podía hacer tiempo como para que ocurriera algo… cualquier cosa… un milagro.

Me puse de pie olvidándome del dolor y empecé a caminar entre las plantas. Al principio no me había dado cuenta pero después de oler el grass supe que estaba en casa. Entré a la casa por la ventana de atrás, la misma ventana que nos hacía de puerta hacía ya varios años. Pero cuando me di cuenta el no me estaba siguiendo, al parecer no podía entrar por la ventana. Tuve que volver a salir y buscar un lugar por donde pudiera pasar él pero no encontramos como…

-"Te vas a meter por esa estúpida ventana y vas a ir a la puerta principal y la vas a abrir para que yo pase. SI te demoras mas de lo necesario a tu hermano le van a empezar a faltar partes de su cuerpo así que si lo quieres completo apúrate!" – era una buena amenaza pero yo no quería encontrar a mi hermano en pedazos así que entre por la ventana lo más rápido que pude. Pase entre los escombros del lugar hasta que reconocí la puerta principal. Le saqué los seguros manuales pero habían unos que estaban ya oxidados y eran muy duros de remover.

-"Está oxidado… tengo que buscar algo para romperlo!" – le grité. Pegué el oído a la puerta y lo escuche rabiar.

-"Apúrate muchacho… me estoy empezando a impacientar… ya sabes lo que le puede pasar a tu hermano si te demoras más de la cuenta…" – no tenía por que recordármelo. Salí corriendo a buscar algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para ayudarme a abrir la puerta. De todos los escombros encontré una madera que se veía dura y algo resistente… de repente con eso podía empujar el seguro…. Corrí a hacer la prueba y si bien al principio fui algo torpe para abrirlo lo conseguí. La puerta se abrió de par en par empujándome contra la pared. – "Muy bien… ahora… donde esconden la plata?"

-"Eh…" - No me había puesto a pensar a que parte de la casa lo podría llevar como para hacer tiempo pero se me ocurrió que lo más lejos posible sería lo mejor y lo más lejos era el ático… dos pisos más arriba. Llevarlo hasta allá sería arriesgado teniendo en cuenta que a la escalera le faltaban escalones. – "Creo que mamá debió esconderlo en el ático… si, sospecho que puede ser el lugar correcto"

-"Andando entonces!" – si tenía suerte lo podía empujar por la escalera – "Espera muchacho que estoy cargando al traste viejo de tu hermano. Pobre de ti que me hagas subir hasta allá por gusto… me las vas a pagar!" – pase saliva… no podía dejar que cayera por las escaleras por que Kouichi también caería por ellas… tenía que haber otro modo de librarnos de él…

Me dolía respirar y hubiera preferido mil veces permanecer tirado en el piso que vivir en semejante movimiento. Para colmo de males este sujeto no dejaba de amenazarme con el cuchillo que tenía en la mano. Cruzar la escalera sin tres peldaños fue un logró para mí teniendo en cuenta mi condición física actual y que Kouji estuviera actuando de esa manera tranquila era otro milagro. Kouji no era de las personas que aguantaran semejante presión, al contrario, era fácil de destrozar. Mientras caminábamos el segundo piso me preguntaba que brillante idea se le había ocurrido a Kouji para llevarnos directo al tercer piso. Se me ocurría algo pero no podía saber si esa era la idea que él también tenía en mente.

Cruzamos el pasadizo y atravesamos el traga luz que había en medio de la entrada. Pasamos por los cuartos de la casa, incluso los más oscuros hasta que a lo lejos pude ver la siguiente y última escalera… la que nos llevaba directo al ático. Era la escalera mejor conservada de la casa pero también era la más empolvada. Tenía telarañas en las esquinas del techo y entre los peldaños. Los pasamanos eran como toboganes para las arañas de la casa que habían hecho de esta su mansión. Los tres nos detuvimos al pie de la imponente escalera. Por favor Kouji… ojala que se te haya ocurrido algo… por favor…

-"Muy bien muchacho… que esperas para traerme la plata?"

-"No puedo… debe estar allá arriba pero hay que mover muchas cosas… yo solo no podré…" – creo que el plan de Kouji era muy fácil de predecir… y al parecer él también se había dado cuenta por que montó en cólera y se lanzó contra él. Yo caí en el acto al piso ya que con las justas podía ponerme de pie… estaba muerto. Solo escuchaba a mi hermano que gritaba y cuando alcé la vista para verlo se veía peor de lo que yo creía estar. Su cara estaba cubierta de sangre, lo iba a matar a golpes…

-"Detente! Déjalo…! EN verdad arriba todo es muy difícil de mover… si nos sigues golpeando ni siquiera podremos subir las escaleras… ya déjanos en paz!" – Se detuvo y considero también su situación, nosotros no le valíamos de nada si no nos podíamos mover.

-"Párense de una vez y suban esas escaleras!" – me paré y fui a auxiliar a Kouji a pesar que a mí también me dolía todo.

-"Estas bien?" – le susurré al oído a lo que el solo respondió con un rápido movimiento de cabeza. Íbamos subiendo los dos juntos la escalera cuando una fuerza que venía de atrás me detuvo.

-"Que él suba primero" – Kouji se tuvo que ir arrastrando solo hasta el ático y a duras penas logró abrir la puerta de madera. Cuando el lugar estuvo abierto el viejo y yo subimos; yo delante de él para no escaparme. Con cada paso que dábamos las viejas maderas que armaban la escalera crujían… algunas se veían apolilladas por el desuso. Cuando crucé el marco de la puerta otra mano me jaló hacia adentro. Sin perder tiempo Kouji movió un mueble para trancar la puerta e impedirle el ingreso. Desde la protección que nos daba este ático podíamos escuchar al viejo gritar de la cólera grosería y media pero después de un rato dejo de hablar y a reírse como un loco.

-"Si ustedes creen que se salieron con la suya están muy equivocados. Ahí encerrados no tienen otra manera de salir que por esta puerta… o me equivoco? Saben que pasaría si esta casa se quema con ustedes adentro? Yo sí sé lo que pasaría…. Me quedaría con su plata. Por mi quédense ahí enanos estúpidos…. Para mí valen más muertos que vivos!" – Nos quedamos mirando con Kouji y luego entendimos bien a que se refería con eso. Tratamos de mover el mueble que trancaba la puerta para salir de ahí ya que nuestra idea no era morir achicharrados pero creo que ahora estábamos en otro problema más… El mueble se había quedado atorado y ya no se movía para ningún lado.

-"Y ahora que hacemos?" – lo primero que se me ocurrió fue gritar pero eso no nos sacaría de ahí. Con Kouji comenzamos a buscar algo con que poder mover el mueble o en el mejor de los casos romper el mueble. Al principio no encontramos nada que nos pudiera servir, lo único que yo encontré fue una ventana que sin dudar abrí ya que el humo se empezaba a colar por debajo de la puerta. Saltar por la ventana también era una opción pero no era una muy buena por que eso solo acercaría nuestra muerte – "Kouichi… encontré algo!"

Me acerqué a Kouji que había encontrado un hacha vieja y algo oxidada pero si era lo mejor que teníamos entonces era bien recibido. Comenzamos a destrozar el mueble como podíamos. Entre los dos nos turnábamos pero al final lo conseguimos. Cuando abrimos la puerta toda la casa era humo así que volvimos a entrar al ático a tomar algo de aire por la ventana. – "A la hora de entrar tápate la nariz y cúbrete lo más que puedas con tu casaca… hay que correr sin detenernos hasta la siguiente escalera… de ahí veremos como salimos… entendido?"

-"SI… pero"

-"No hay peros en este caso Kouji… te veo en la escalera… suerte!" – lo abracé antes de salir del ático… según yo era cuestión de suerte salir con vida de ahí y si toda nuestra vida habíamos vivido sin suerte entonces este era el momento de tenerla… ahora o nunca…

TBC

Muahahahahahahaha… si lo sé… soy un ser cruel por dejar la historia en este punto pero en el próximo capítulo se acaba la historia así que es mejor dosificarla un poco no? Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y una vez más sorry por la demora pero como lo dije antes he estado algo ocupada. Comentarios, quejas, aciertos y desaciertos serán bien recibidos… miren que me encanta leer los reviews!


	9. Capítulo 9

Ok… reconozco que esta vez me excedí algo en el tiempo para colocar este capítulo. Siendo franca es bastante corto aunque no tanto como el primero XD

Primero que nada a toda la gente que me hizo llegar sus comentarios por el capítulo anterior. Me alegra que les haya gustado y espero que también le dejen comentarios a este nuevo capítulo que recién estoy poniendo.

Bueno vamos con el capítulo…

**Homeless**

**Capítulo 9**

No sé por que me sentía triste, era algo que no podía comprender teniendo en cuenta que me había sentido muy bien con una buena acción. Me sentía como un niño otra vez… esta bien, puede que sea una exageración por que tampoco soy un viejo pero hacía tiempo que no me sentía así. Había sido como una pillamada pero bastante más callada por que todos queríamos dormir pero era más o menos ese tipo de emoción. La abuela también estaba contenta en especial por que los había vuelto a alimentar teniendo en cuenta que para ella los dos eran un saco de huesos. Ella quería volverlos a tener en la mesa para la hora del almuerzo para volver a vigilarlos comer.

Ese fue el principal motivo por el que me mando a la calle para buscarlos y traerlos a almorzar. Hasta ahora había recorrido varios lugares pero no pude encontrarlos. Las tripas me sonaban en el estómago y hacían ruidos fáciles de escuchar para las personas que estaban caminando a mi costado. Donde se podían haber metido esos dos?

Recordé la tienda de Kouichi y decidí y por ahí, quizá podía dar con ellos por ahí.

Entre al lugar donde al parecer había una gran venta de adornos navideños. La gente estaba aglomerada enfrente de los estantes pero lo que sorprendía era la fila especialmente larga en caja para pagar y despachar las compras. Me acerque un poco más a la caja para ver si veía a Kouichi por ahí pero solo me encontré con un señor bastante alterado y sudoroso que trataba de complacer a sus clientes dándoles una atención rápida en la medida de sus posibilidades.

Una vez más me dio miedo preguntar si había visto a Kouichi teniendo en cuenta que no recordaba cual era su nuevo nombre. Busqué en toda la tienda pero no lo vi… estaría en su hora de refrigerio? Si era así entonces había llegado muy tarde y ya no los podría llevar donde la abuela para almorzar… la abuela se iba a enojar conmigo por ser tan demorón pero esta vez tenía que comprender que no había sido mi culpa… no soy adivino después de todo.

Vencido por estas circunstancias de la vida regresé a casa caminando lento haciendo tiempo y pensando que decirle a la abuela por que después de todo no me iba a creer. En mi camino todo estaba tranquilo. Las calles como siempre estaban desérticas por que el barrio siempre fue muy tranquilo en especial por la zona donde había sido la casa de los gemelos. Se me ocurrió pasar por ahí y de paso recordar algunas cosas como cuando me metí a esa casa por la ventanita de la parte trasera… aún podría entrar por ahí? O quizá abría crecido demasiado? Por que ellos si podían entrar, habían crecido pero seguían flacos y eso los hacía moldeables como para cruzar cualquier ventana.

Desvié mis pasos hacía esa zona pero me di con la sorpresa de un carro no conocido estacionado en la puerta de la casa… alguien más estaría inspeccionando? Me acerque un poco más a la casa, a la parte de atrás por donde sabía era la entrada que ellos utilizaban más. Algo llamo mi atención en la ventanita, habían marcas de dedos en el marco de la ventana… parecía como algunas manchas de sangre pero ya algo seca… serían recientes? Para mi suerte pude pasar aunque con mucho esfuerzo, no era tan elástico como antes. Camine entre escombros y suciedades tratando de ver quien podría estar dentro de este lugar… mi sentido común quería irse del lugar y correr con mi abuela a contarle todo como si fuera un niño pequeño pero… mi curiosidad crecía a cada minuto, tenía que ver quien estaba aquí dentro.

Llegue al área del recibidor desde donde podía escuchar algunas voces que venían del segundo piso. Pero las voces se tornaban en gritos y luego carcajadas… la verdad no sabía que pensar, no tenía ideal de lo que pasaba ahí arriba pero intuía que no podía ser nada bueno. Lo único que pude reconocer y con toda seguridad era la voz de Kouichi. La otra voz debía ser Kouji pero las carcajadas no era de ninguno de los dos…

Me acerqué a las escaleras para subirlas pero tenía que hacerlo con cuidado. A cada paso las escaleras sonaban y alguna tenía que saltarlas con cuidado por que faltaban escalones. Cuando llegue por fin al segundo piso pude percibir un olor… como cuando mi papá intentaba cocinar pero terminaba por quemarlo todo, o como la vez que me fui de campamento y logré prender la fogata… ese olor no estaba bien… Me escondí en el baño cuando oí los pasos de alguien que se acercaba corriendo pero yo sabía que no eran ellos, los pasos se oían de manera diferente… como de alguien con más peso que los dos juntos.

Lo vi de espaldas tratando de bajar las escaleras lo más rápido posible… alguien debía haberle enseñado que en estos casos era mejor bajar lento pero seguro. Cuando me asomé por la escalera vi al hombre en apuros… estaba intentando cruzar uno de los huecos de la escalera sin mayor resultado que quedarse enganchado y colgando… No podía dejarlo ahí así que me acerqué para ayudarlo.

-"Cuidado! No se meza… se puede…" – pero mi intervención llego muy tarde. El señor me vio y al parecer mi presencia lo asustó más de lo que había pensado podía reaccionar. Sus manos resbalaron de donde se estaba agarrando y sin remedio cayo por el hueco… no me atreví a mirar por que imaginaba que la escena no sería agradable. Por un momento, después de ver esto me olvide de lo demás, la casa ya empezaba a arder y todo se comenzó a llenar de humo, yo también tenía que salir de ahí. Salté a ciegas y rezando por llegar al otro trecho de la escalera vivo, luego corrí escaleras abajo y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que había olvidado…

-"Kouichi! Kouji!" – pero no tuve ninguna respuestas; yo sabía que no me los había imaginado y si no me escuchaban o bien habían logrado salir por otra parte o simplemente no me podían oír. Me quedé perdido en mi mente pensando en que hacer hasta que mis pies me guiaron hacia fuera del lugar… en la calle uno podía ver las cosas desde otro ángulo y pensar era algo más fácil. Miré hacia el cielo y vi una ventana abriéndose… tenían que ser ellos! Estaban vivos pero no permanecerían así mucho tiempo… corrí hasta un teléfono para llamar a los bomberos… sería esto lo máximo que podía hacer?

**Kouichi**

Tenía miedo de correr y llegar a la calle sin mi hermano pero por otra parte siendo yo el mayor tenía que darle ánimos y no darle miedo. Nuestro futuro era incierto una vez más pero si teníamos suerte entonces quizá todo podía ser mejor. Empezaríamos una nueva vida lejos de acá sin la preocupación de que alguien nos estuviera siguiendo principalmente por que pensarían que estamos muertos. Podríamos irnos para el norte que hacía frío, a Kouji le gustaba mucho la nieve y sería un sueño para él tocarla nuevamente, la nieve de acá era un poco blanda y no duraba mucho en el piso. Al sur también podría ser por que tenía un clima más cálido y no tendríamos frío, las frutas más dulces estaban al sur.

Pero yo seguía soñando en mi mente mientras corríamos hacia la escalera como era el plan. Con las justas podía ver dos centímetros más allá de mi nariz por el denso humo que llenaba la casa, no podía ver a Kouji pero por los sonidos sabía que estaba casi a mi lado aunque un poco atrás. Durante el recorrido a la escalera nos íbamos chocando con algunas cosas que no sabíamos bien que eran, la temperatura de la casa se elevo notablemente… la escalera estaba rodeada de humo…

-"Algún plan?" – miré a mi alrededor pero no vi nada, el fuego estaba por todas partes y si calculaba bien de repente la escalera también estaría siendo carcomida. Me acordé del baño y lo que vi en un programa aquella vez. Nos metimos al baño.

-"Te acuerdas de la vez pasada? El mismo plan!" – mojamos nuestras casacas y a nosotros mismos lo máximo que pudimos. Kouji empezó a toser otra vez y su cara estaba negra por el humo, la mía debía verse igual solo que con menos sangre. – "Vamos!"

Salimos del baño pasando entre llamas. Las escaleras estaban casi extintas a mi parecer. Tanteamos los escalones uno por uno lo más rápido que pudimos hasta que encontramos un hueco, señal que las escaleras se habían acabado ya. Si mal no lo recordaba habíamos andado ya seis escalones; las escaleras cuantos peldaños tenía?

Hacer memoria en un momento como ese era difícil pero esa memoria siempre la había tenido muy presente por que para mía había sido especial…

**Flashback**

-"Kouichi… deja de jugar en las escaleras que te puedes caer"

-"Ya mamá" – Kouchi bajo cuatro peldaños y se sentó en el primero al costado de Kouji.

-"Mira lo que tengo en mi mano!" – Kouji le extendió la mano a Kouichi y lentamente abrió su mano para revelar lo que tenía escondido. Las cuatro canicas eran las más brillantes que él había visto – "Vamos a subir y hacerlas rodar desde arriba de la escalera! A ver cual canica gana!" – los dos subieron la escalera lo más rápido posible pero en el camino Kouichi iba contando los peldaños

-"Uno… dos… tres… cuatro… cinco…" –cada peldaño era especial. No eran ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños. – "Seis… siete… ocho…" – la primera vez que se cayó había sido en el peldaño número ocho y la primera vez que Kouji se cayo fue en el 10 – "nueve… diez… once… doce…" – algún día tendrían doce años y podrían subir a los juegos de niños grandes donde su mamá no los dejaba ir – "trece… catorce… quince…" – quince había sido el número de veces en que habían jugado este juego – "dieciséis… diecisiete… dieciocho!" – a los dieciocho serían mayores de edad y mamá los dejaría jugar cerca al pozo o al menos eso era los que les había dicho a ellos.

-"Por que cuentas los peldaños Kouichi? Espero que no me hagas trampa" – Kouji se puso medio pensativo.

-"Por que estaba viendo si cada número era especial y por que. Que te recuerda el número uno por ejemplo?" – Kouji se puso a pensar pero no paso mucho tiempo sin que lanzará su respuesta.

-"Uno eres tu por que eres mi único hermano y también eres el mayor. Dos, el dos soy yo por que vine después de ti y siempre hemos sido dos. Tres… tres son las veces que mamá cuenta antes de mandarnos a la cama. Cuatro…"

-"Cuatro son las veces que nos hemos disfrazado para halloween… aunque este año serán cinco!"

-"Cinco… son los dedos que hay en cada mano!"

-"Eso que tiene de especial Kouji?"

-"Si te faltase el dedo gordo podrías agarrar la crayola para dibujar?"

-"No…"

-"Entonces somos especiales por tener cinco dedos en cada mano!" – fue una respuesta bastante lógica

-"Seis son los carritos que tenemos en el estante!"

-"Siete… esa es la hora en que podemos ver la tele y ocho cuando nos vamos a dormir" – Kouji no sabía exactamente que tenían esos números de especial pero dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió para seguir el juego

-"Nueve es el número de colonias en el estante de mamá y diez es el número de la casa donde vivimos!"

-"Diez es el número de caramelos que me como a diario"

-"Once es el número de la lista del salón!"

-"Yo soy el doce! Trece… son los gatos de la señora que vive al final de la cuadra" – a Kouji le encantaba quedarse parado en la cerca de la casa de la señora y ver a los gatos salir a correr y trepar árboles.

-"Catorce… a los catorce podremos ver las películas que mamá no quiere que veamos"

-"Quince… es la cantidad de chocolates que mamá guarda en el escondite"

-"Como sabes de los chocolates?"

-"Los vi el otro día mientras ella limpiaba la cómoda de caoba… sigamos con los números!" – Kouji estaba entusiasmado con el juego

-"Dieciséis…" – los dos se quedaron pensando un rato sobre que podía representar ese número… - "dieciséis es el dia de nuestro cumpleaños!"

-"Diecisiete… son los minutos que nos separan uno del otro… eso dijo mamá te acuerdas?"

-"Si… diecisiete minutos mayor que tu!" – Kouichi se reía con fuerza algo que a Kouji no le importaba mucho por que diecisiete minutos no era nada al fin y al cabo.

-"Dieciocho…"

-"Mayoría de edad" – los dos se rieron por que dijeron lo mismo a la vez. No es que quisieran a esa edad independencia pero esa frase la habían escuchado en varias películas que solían ver con su mamá. Luego se miraron… los escalones ya se habían terminado… el juego de la carrera de las canicas podía comenzar…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Dieciocho escalones… eran dieciocho escalones… solo nos separaban doce escalones del primer nivel y de ahí correr a la puerta sin mirar a tras pero… cuantos escalones serán los que falten… una vez más necesitábamos suerte para llegar. Tomamos impulso los dos y saltamos lo más lejos que nos dieron nuestras piernas… tenía una sensación de vacío debajo mío… me sentía como volando pero sabía que después de esa sensación vendría un fuerte impacto… no sería nada bueno…

El vuelo pareció interminable pero la caída llego con toda intensidad segundos después. Habíamos conseguido llegar al otro extremo pero nuestra suerte fue a medias por que ni bien pisamos el peldaño la escalera se vino abajo… o al menos el escalón en el que estábamos parados. Tratamos de aferrarnos a cualquier cosa antes de caer pero mi mano solo alcanzó a agarrar la de Kouji. La de mano de Kouji estaba aferrada a un pedazo de madera.

-"Suéltame y sal… déjame caer!"

-"Estas loco? Si caes me lanzó contigo!" – Kouji estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para agarrarme a mí y mantenerse agarrado él. Yo veía que su mano poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerza e iba cediendo ala caída hasta que con fuerza que no se de donde saco logró mecerme y darme la oportunidad de agarrarme del siguiente peldaño.

Los dos tratamos de subir pero otra vez le vino la tos… no solo a él… a mi también… el lugar estaba lleno de humo y quien sabe cuanto habríamos inhalado yo. Logré llegar a salvo y ayudarlo a subir pero otra mano se apareció ahí también… no supe quien era por el humo denso y su voz se oía medio distante… lo que estaba seguro es que no era aquel hombre…

**Takuya**

Me asusté al ver la figura de uno de ellos… al principio no le capte los detalles pero no parecía poder caminar bien… pero solo ví a uno… el otro donde podría estar?

Me acerqué un poco más y vi el problema más a fondo. Kouji, sabía que era el por la inconfundible tos, colgaba de un pedazo de madera mientras Kouichi trataba de sacarlo de ahí pero al parecer tenía problemas en eso ya que con las justas se podía mantener de pie solo. Me agaché a su lado y entre los dos hicimos lo que uno solo no podía.

Los tres salimos de ahí lo más rápido que pudimos. Adentro del lugar no se oía nada pero ya en la puerta los sonidos se hacía más fuertes y reconocibles… la sirena del camión de bomberos acababa de llegar al lugar y trataba de buscar agua de alguna de las tomas de la calle. La ambulancia estaba cerca o al menos eso fue lo que nos dijo uno de los bomberos cuando trato de llevarnos lejos del lugar calificándolo como altamente peligroso para niños de nuestra edad… no éramos tan niños…

Ahora con la luz de la calle y fuera del humo denso los podía ver mejor. Los había visto en la mañana por última vez antes de abrirles la puerta para que se fueran y no los recordaba de esa manera.

Kouichi no podía mantenerse de pie y Kouji no paraba de toser. Los dos tenían la cara negra por el humo y con algo marrón que parecía ser sangre… Kouichi también estaba tosiendo…

-"Que paso?" – era mala idea preguntar en ese momento pero no sabía que más hacer…

-"El hombre… cough cough …quería plata…" - fue lo único que le entendí a Kouichi. La ambulancia se hizo presente al poco rato y se los llevaron en camilla a cada uno. A mi solo por haber estado adentro del lugar me inspeccionaron pero no había inhalado humo… yo estaba en óptimas condiciones en comparación a ellos.

Como me dejaron ir corrí a la casa con mi abuela para contarle lo que había pasado aunque no era gran cosa mi información… tenía una idea de lo que había pasado pero era solo uno idea, no era lo que de verdad paso. Mi abuela me dijo que me alistara para ir a verlos así que me limpie lo más rápido que pude y salimos los dos a verlos. Con el apuro de la situación me acorde que no sabía a donde los habían llevado así que tuvimos que volver al lugar del incendio para que nos dieran esa información.

El hospital no quedaba muy lejos de donde estábamos así que logramos llegar en corto tiempo. Al principio no nos dejaron verlos por que estaba tratando de ver como estaban. Según el doctor que hablo con la abuela los dos habían estado mucho rato ahí adentro y si bien no presentaban mayores quemaduras si estaban bastante golpeados y con problemas respiratorios.

El doctor tenía sus dudas sobre si podrían seguir vivos por eso prefirió tenerlos en observación. Yo estaba preocupado pero con preocupaciones nada podía hacer o al menos eso es lo que me decía mi abuela. Traté de no pensar en nada malo… puse mi mente en blanco y me los imagine comiendo, conversando, riendo y todas las cosas que eran normales para el común de las personas y que ellos poco habían gozado.

Tantas desgracias juntas parecía una broma cruel del destino pero así se había dado. Lo que ellos necesitaban era un lugar tranquilo donde descansar y desarrollarse normalmente… ahora si lo podrían lograr en especial por que ese hombre, por que así era como lo llamaban, no estaba más en este mundo… podrían estar por fin tranquilos… que más podían pedir?

TBC….

Bueno el siguiente capítulo ya será el final… finalmente… no lo quise poner aquí simplemente por que me parecía que estaría muy pegado y me saldría una archivo más grande de lo que había planeado poner…

Espero que les haya gustado ese capítulo y si me dejan sus comentarios para apalearme o echarme fuego o simplemente decirme que les gusto no solo serán bien recibidos (me gusta el dolor XD) sino que pondré la parte del final más rápido de lo que ustedes se imaginan…. XD


	10. Chapter 10

Ok. La última vez dije que actualizaría pronto y ahora por fin estoy subiendo el último capítulo como tres años después. Aún así estoy aquí para cumplir la promesa que de todas maneras iba a acabar con mis historias. Me tomo tres largos años ponerme de ánimo para terminar esto, por aquella época no quería que acabara por que me encariñe con esta historia. Admito el egoísmo de mi comportamiento.

La releí y encontré algunas fallas ortográficas, algunas palabras con letras demás pero la verdad no quiero reparar eso. Uno por que me da flojera pero principalmente por que esos errores me recuerdan como escribía y como solía pensar además de algunas cosas más, por eso prefiero preservar mis errores como recuerdo para saber como fue que empecé a escribir. Como ven no soy perfecta pero ahora trato de no cometer tantos errores como antes.

Una vez más miles de disculpas para las personas que me esperaron por estos tres largos años, disculpas para las que recién encontraron mis historias y mi profile y pensaron que nunca acabaría. Gracias a la gente que me dejo reviews para hacerme acordar que tenía que acabar con esto, gracias por acordarse de mi, gracias por darse tiempo para leer esta última entrega.

* * *

**Homeless**

**Capítulo 10**

¿Te has dado cuenta que cuando piensas como respirar el acto de respirar se te hace más difícil? Uno respira sin darse cuenta, sin pensarlo. No te cuesta nada hacerlo.

Ahora estoy tratando de no pensar en como es que respiro. Trato de pensar que voy a hacer apenas me pare de donde me tienen echado. Ese sonido tan rítmico pero sumamente ruidoso no me deja dormir. No comprendo por que quiero dormir. Apenas fue ayer que me levante de la cama en la casa de Takuya… pero el día se me fue muy rápido.

Comí salchichas en la mañana y tome leche caliente. Eso me dio fuerzas para pasar por todo lo que pase hoy. La abuela tenía razón al decir que el desayuno era el alimento más importante del día. Salía a trabajar con mi hermano como de costumbre y como de costumbre también quisimos comer juntos pero eso no se pudo.

¿Cómo fue que llegue hasta esta cama?

¿Cómo es que el fuego puede consumir las cosas tan rápidamente?

Me duele mover los dedos pero supongo que si sigo vivo no debería quejarme tanto. Pero tampoco me puedo quejar. No puedo hablar por la máscara que tengo en la cara, ya lo había intentado. Como me dolían los dedos tampoco podía presionar el botón para llamar a alguna enfermera y que me dieran noticias de mi hermano.

¿Cuánto tiempo más me van a dejar aquí solo sin decirme nada?

**xoxoxoxox**

Yo veía que los doctores entraban de un lugar y salían y volvían a entrar. Entraban con las manos vacían, salían con papeles y regresaban con más cosas. Entraban a un cuarto y luego entraban al otro.

¿Por qué nadie me decía que estaba pasando ahí adentro?

Si ellos no me decían nada entonces yo mismo tendría que pararme e ir a buscar mis respuestas.

Estaba por entrar a uno de los cuartos cuando la puerta se abrio de pronto y me empujo. Una enfermera salió corriendo y trajo a uno de los doctores de la habitación contigua… hablaban acerca de…

"¿Paro respiratorio?"

Pero ninguno me contesto y volvieron a entrar al cuarto.

Yo no podía quedarme ahí. Entre al cuarto para ver de quien hablaban. Pero los doctores y enfermeras estaban rodeándolo y no pude ver nada.

"¿Kouji¿Kouichi?"

¿Pero que estaba haciendo? Ninguno de los dos, quien fuera que estuviera ahí me iba a responder

"Por favor retírate de aquí, este no es lugar para que estén los niños" – una enfermera me comenzó a botar de la habitación pero yo seguía intentando poder ver quien era el que estaba ahí echado.

Volví a mi sitio en la tercera silleta del pasillo, justo en medio de las dos puertas. Todo se oía muy tranquilo en la habitación contigua hasta que empezó el sonido de algo más y otro grupo médico entró. Paro respiratorio volví a oír. ¿Era tanta la empatía que existía entre los dos?

Estaba por pararme una vez más y correr a cualquiera de las dos habitaciones para darles ánimo cuando una enfermera se paro frente a mí. Ya era hora que alguien viniera a contestar mis preguntas.

"¿Los conoces¿Sabes a que teléfono podemos contactarnos para ubicar a sus familiares?" - ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa de si los conoces? Obvio que tenía que conocerlos. No tenía por que perder dos horas de mi vida sentado ahí por las puras.

"¿Cómo se encuentran¿Estarán bien?" – dudo un poco en contestarme.

"No creo que se encuentren muy bien. La cosa pinta difícil para los dos. ¿Dónde puedo contactar a sus padres?"

"Son huérfanos"

"Oh… ¿Quién esta a cargo de ellos entonces?"

"Nadie… viven solos…"

"No puede ser. Se nota que son menores de edad, tiene que haber alguien que sea su tutor legal o que este a cargo de ellos…"

Era complicado explicarle la situación de los dos sin tener que contar toda una historia de dudas que ni ellos mismos sabían explicar bien.

"¿Por lo menos me podrás decir sus nombres y sus edades verdad?" – ella estaba más preocupada en llenar su cartilla que explicarme de la situación.

"Kouichi y Kouji Kimura, los dos tienen 16… aunque a ellos hace tiempo los había adoptado una familia pero ellos dejaron la ciudad hace mucho… La familia se llamaba Akamine. No me acuerdo sus nombres, lo siento"

"Esta bien… veré que puedo hacer yo entonces"

Ella se fue apresurada con sus papeles bien agarrados y despareció en una de las aberturas del pasillo. Una vez más me quede solo en el pasillo. Ya no oía ruidos al otro lado de la puerta, al parecer todo se había calmado. Los doctores salieron pero esta vez me les puse en frente.

"Soy amigo de ellos… ¿Cómo se encuentran¿Estarán bien?" – ajusto sus anteojos a su pequeña cara y me miro con detenimiento.

"¿Tu también estuviste en el incendio¿Ya te atendieron?"

"Si… estoy bien pero ellos…"

"Ellos están bien por el momento. Inhalaron mucho humo ahí dentro… uno de ellos esta enfermo, el otro esta muy mal herido. ¿Tienes idea que paso allá dentro?"

Ahora que me ponía a pensar en eso no tenía mucha idea. Cuando los deje de ver esa mañana ellos estaban muy bien, incluso iba a almorzar con ellos… lo que me recordaba que aún no le había dicho nada a mi abuelita, ella debía estar esperándome para comer con dos puestos más en la mesa.

"No se nada… yo solo llegue para ayudarlos a salir… no se nada más"

El pareció contento con mi respuesta y se fue seguido por los demás médicos y enfermeras. Quería entrar a verlos pero no sabía si podría hacerlo. Por otro lado era necesario usar el teléfono para llamar a casa, talvez podría llamar a Izumi pero primero lo primero… tenía que ir con urgencia al baño más cercano.

En el baño después de hacer lo que tenía que hacer me vi al espejo. ¿Ese era yo? No me reconocí al principio por lo oscuro que me veía. Pero mi ropa también estaba sucia y si me olía un poco más no era un buen olor. Con razón la gente no se me acerco mucho y tampoco me dejaron entrar a verlos. Quizás sería mejor idea regresar a casa y hablar con la abuela antes de volver por que de todas maneras tenía que regresar para ver como estaban.

La abuela se preocupo mucho cuando le conté lo que sabía que había pasado e insistió en venir conmigo después que me bañara y me pusiera algo más limpio y menos oloroso.

Ya con otra pinta regrese al hospital, Izumi llego también poco después, no la podía excluir de esto por que ella también era su amiga y los conocía mucho antes que yo.

Mi abuelita pidió verlos pero al parecer no nos querían dejar entrar por que no éramos familiares cercanos pero después de hacerles recordar que ellos no tenían familiares nos dijeron que tenían las visitas restringidas por el momento así que tuvimos que conformarnos por verlos por una ventana.

**xoxoxoxox**

¿Cuánto había dormido ya?

No había ni un reloj cerca para mirar. Tampoco había un calendario para ver en que día estaba. Sentía como si hubiera dormido por años. ¿Pero si había dormido por tanto tiempo por que se sentía tan cansado?

El dolor que sentía era más llevable… ya no le dolía tanto pero si quisiera mover los dedos tampoco podía hacerlo por falta de energía. Abrir los ojos era lo único que podía hacer. Mirar el techo por horas era sumamente aburrido a pesar que cada vez que volvía a mirar podía ver nuevas figuras.

Las máquinas que estaban en su cuarto ya no hacían tanta bulla. ¿Era eso o ya se había acostumbrado a su sonido?

Lo que sí todo tenía un fuerte olor a desinfectante o a limpieza pero no era un olor muy agradable.

Pero había algo que le preocupaba cada vez que abría los ojos. No sabía cuanto tiempo exactamente había pasado y tampoco sabía de su hermano. ¿Estaría bien igual que él? Después de todo los dos habían salido de la casa. De alguna manera incomprensible Takuya había parecido al rescata y en el momento más necesario.

Pero a Takuya era otro que no veía. Es más nadie venía a verlo, a la única que veía era a la enfermera que siempre venía a apuntar algunas cosas en un papel y a revisar que todo estuviera bien.

¿Si todo estaba bien ya podían dejarlo irse a ver a su hermano?

Si no venían a darle permiso entonces el mismo tendría que salir.

Dio una respiro profundo, respirar aún era doloroso. Aún así y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía logró sentarse. Hacer que sus piernas bajaran de la cama también fue difícil pero lo peor fue intentar mantenerse se pie. Felizmente para él había un palo al que estaba conectado de alguna manera que no se molesto en corroborar. El piso estaba frío pero eso no importaba ahora.

Bien agarrado del palo con ruedas logro llegar hasta la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba atrapado. Despacito para que nadie se diera cuenta abrió la puerta jalándola hacia adentro. No había nadie afuera… ¿Dónde estaría Kouji ahora¿A dónde ir¿Derecha o izquierda?

Cerró los ojos y fue por donde el pensó que era correcto. Dio un par de pasos y alguien lo detuvo.

"¿Qué haces fuera de tu cama Kouichi¿Ya te dejaron salir acaso?" – era Takuya

"¿Takuya¿Dónde esta Kouji¿Esta bien?" – no me respondió, pero yo no sentía nada fuera de lo común, no podía haber pasado nada malo… lo hubiera sentido.

Takuya me ayudo a llegar hasta el cuarto de Kouji que era el que estaba junto a mí.

"No me dejan pasar, solo lo podemos mirar por la ventana"

Apoyado por el palo, que me estaba siendo de mucha utilidad, mire a través de la ventana.

Kouji al igual que yo estaba tirado en una cama dormido. El aún tenía la mascarilla para respirar pero había algo raro en él.

"Su cabello esta más corto… eso no le va a gustar"

"El cabello crece. ¿Tu sabías que tenía neumonía?"

"¿Ah? No… ¿estará bien?"

"Si, lo están tratando pero esa no es una enfermedad fácil… es un poco complicada pero no te preocupes, va a estar bien"

Pero no me iba a quedar ahí mirándolo desde una ventana. Gire la manija y entre. Takuya parecía tratar de detenerme pero igual entre. No tenía idea cuantos días habíamos estado distanciados pero no planeaba prolongar eso por más tiempo.

Kouji estaba dormido aparentemente. Respiraba con dificultad como siempre. Le habían cortado su cabello, unos diez dedos por lo menos… seguro que con el incendio se le había quemado un poco. Me apoye en su cama y lo toque… estaba tan frío como yo. Verlo dormir me dio sueño a mi también… los ojos se me cerraban… podíamos dormir los dos juntos otra vez.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Kouichi me metió en problemas con todas las enfermeras del piso. No solo por que lo deje salir de su cuarto y abandonar su cama. Lo había encubierto para que entrara a ver a Kouji y todo ese esfuerzo lo había agotado.

Izumi también me grito y se enojo conmigo por haber permitido eso.

Pero ya había pasado una semana del incendio y las cosas ya estaban normales. No era como el primer día que nadie sabía a ciencia cierta si se iban a recuperar o no. Si bien Kouichi ya no necesitaba ayuda del respirado Kouji si pero los dos de cuando en cuando abrían los ojos y luego los volvían a cerrar.

Después de una semana Kouichi había logrado mantenerse despierto por una hora y había logrado volver a comer algo. Kouji en cambio solo abría los ojos y los volvía a cerrar a pesar que entre todos tratábamos de mantenerlo despierto.

Por lo menos ya me dejaban entrar a sus cuartos para hablar un rato al menos con Kouichi.

A una semana y tres días recibimos una noticia… o mejor dicho una visita.

Los dos estábamos en el cuarto de Kouichi planeando ir a visitar a Kouji e intentar mantenerlo despierto por mas de quince minutos cuando dos personas entraron a la habitación. A mi me costo trabajo reconocerlos al principio pero Kouichi los identifico muy rápido.

"¿Cómo te encuentras Kouichi? Hace ya bastante tiempo que no nos reuníamos para conversar"

"¿Lo conoces Kouichi?"

"Claro… son los señores Akamine…" – Kouichi parecía un poco avergonzado al verlos. Según me dijeron los dos habían huido de la casa la noche en el que se supone era su papa había ido a buscarlos. –"Naoko y Hirokazu Akamine"

"Nos alegra que te acuerdes de nosotros Kouichi" – los dos se veían del tipo de personas comprensibles pero ella tenía cara de tener mejor carácter y guardar más la calma. – "¿Cómo te encuentras¿Te dejaran salir pronto?"

"Eso espero…"

"Suponemos que cuando les den de alta vendrán con nosotros… ¿verdad que si?"

Kouichi tenía cara de pensarlo seriamente.

"¿Después de todo lo que paso aún quieren hacerse cargo de nosotros?"

"Sabemos que no fue culpa de ustedes aunque hubiera sido mejor que nos aclararan la situación antes de para estar prevenidos. Aún así nunca dejamos de buscarlos a pesar que mucha gente decía que nunca más iban a aparecer era mejor darlos por muertos"

Eso era lo que la mayoría de gente decía. ¿Pero como alguien puede perder las esperanzas de esa manera?

"¿Dónde esta tu hermano¿Dónde esta Kouji?"

"Kouji esta en la otra habitación. No nos dejan estar en un mismo cuarto"

"Eso se puede arreglar" – El señor Hirokazu salió de la habitación mientras ella se acerco más a Kouichi para tocarlo. Supuse que en verdad quería comprobar que era de verdad y no una fantasía. A mi me pasaba lo mismo cada vez que no creía en algo, comprobar era algo que siempre solía hacer.

A partir de ese día las cosas cambiaron un poco más. A los dos los cambiaron a una misma habitación. La familia Akamine aún conservaba el poder sobre ellos como sus padres adoptivos.

Cuando Kouji los vio se sorprendió mucho. Pero mas se sorprendieron ellos cuando descubrieron que Kouji ahora si podía hablar.

"Y tan bonita voz que tienes… es una suerte que puedas volver a hablar" – Naoko era la que se había encariñado más con Kouji y Kouji también sentía un cariño muy grande por ella.

Supe después por Kouichi que los dos se habían quedado conversando hasta tarde acerca de regresar a vivir con los Akamine. Para ellos la decisión era difícil por que no sabían si volverían a tener problemas y que todavía lo estaban pensando.

"No van a volver a tener problemas. Si la decisión la están tomando por ese hombre que los perseguía no se preocupen por él" – Kouichi me puso una cara como que no entendía y luego me acorde que aún no le había contado nada de lo que había pasado.

Me tome mi tiempo para explicarle lo que paso desde el momento en el que entre a la casa y me encontré con él. El accidente en las escaleras, su caída y cuando me encontré con ellos y los ayude a salir de ahí. Con lo que le dije que había pasado ahora solo tendría que volver a hablar con Kouji y volver a tomar la decisión de regresar con ellos. Era lo mejor para los dos teniendo en cuenta que el tiempo que convivieron con ellos la habían pasado muy bien y sin problemas.

A Kouji pareció gustarle la noticia por que la siguiente vez que fui a visitarlos con Izumi nos dieron la noticia que apenas les dieran de alta irían con ellos.

Obviamente la noticia nos hizo muy felices por que después de tantas cosas que habían pasado se merecían un descanso. Yo estaba feliz por los dos pero no podía dejar de sentirme un poquito triste por que ya no irían a comer a mi casa. Yo en el fondo guardaba cierta ilusión de vivir juntos en una misma casa si es que nadie se quería hacer cargo de ellos mi abuelita y yo lo podíamos hacer.

En el hospital estuvieron solo por dos semanas y un par de días. Los hubieran dejado salir antes a no ser por que querían ver como evolucionaban en especial Kouji con sus problemas respiratorios. Los días habían pasado volando. Al principio se pasaban lento por que no sabíamos nada pero conforme se iban recuperando los días se hicieron más tranquilos.

Naoko les trajo ropa abrigadora para salir del hospital y luego los llevarían a la casa. Todo sonaba bien.

"Ne… podemos pedirles un favor?" – Kouichi fue el que siempre pidió

"¿Necesitan algo?"

"No es que necesitemos… es algo que queremos hacer" – Kouji interrumpió. Los dos se miraron y pidieron a la vez.

"Queremos ir a un lugar antes de ir con ustedes"

**xoxoxoxox**

Al parecer la noticia los sacó un poco de cuadro. Era un poco tonto pensar que nos dejarían ir a algún lado en especial ir solos a ese lado.

-"¿A dónde tienen que ir¿Los podemos llevar?" – Naoko estaba un poco curiosa pero Kouichi la detuvo.

"Es algo que tenemos que hacer solos… solo queremos ir a ver un pozo"

"¿Qué importancia tiene ese pozo Kouichi¿No pueden ir otro día?"

"Podríamos ir cualquier otro día pero es algo que tenemos que hacer ahora. No podemos empezar algo sin antes cerrar un capítulo de algo pendiente. Para nosotros en verdad es muy importante"

"Por favor" – Takuya nos miraba algo sorprendido.

"Esta bien… si tan importante es vayan pero por favor no se demoren mucho" – Naoko nos aconsejo.

"¿Puedo ir yo?" – Kouichi y yo nos miramos. Era algo personal lo que íbamos a hacer pero por otra parte Takuya nos había ayudado siempre. Quizás íbamos a necesitar algo de ayuda…

"Esta bien" – los tres salimos despacio por la puerta principal del hospital.

Se sentía bien respirar otro aire principalmente por que el hospital nunca tuvo un buen olor. Quizás hubiéramos podido correr para no demorar tanto en llegar a donde queríamos ir pero yo no podía correr sin agitarme.

No se si era mi imaginación pero apenas nos paramos en la calle de la casa aún podía percibir el olor a humo y a quemado.

"Muy bien… ¿Dónde esta ese famoso pozo?" – pero ninguno de los dos le respondió la pregunta.

Al estar ahí parados frente a la casa ya no teníamos ganas de buscar el pozo. Teníamos ganas de entrar a la casa para ver con nuestros propios ojos como había quedado todo después del incendio. Al parecer la casa había logrado mantenerse de pie por fuera pero por dentro sabíamos que estaba bastante deteriorada. Aún así entramos bajo nuestro propio riesgo seguidos por Takuya.

Entramos por la puerta principal por que a nuestra edad y por más delgados que estuviéramos no íbamos a poder pasar por la ventana trasera que tanto habíamos usado siendo niños. Aunque ahora que lo recordaba bien no sabía como había logrado meterme por ahí la última vez que vine.

La entrada de la puerta principal estaba casi intacta a no ser por unos cuantos rasguños. Pero eso si todo estaba muy sucio. Fue difícil abrirla, al parecer algo estaba atascándola desde adentro. Entre los tres logramos empujarla y vimos el verdadero estado en el que había quedado la casa.

El primer piso había sido prácticamente aplastado por el segundo. A la escalera le faltaban peldaños y el olor a humo aún estaba en el ambiente.

¿En verdad nos haría bien escalar estos escombros?

A medida que caminábamos podía encontrar pequeños fragmentos de momentos que parecían olvidados. Pedazos de muebles, trozos de papel tapiz, porcelana destrozada en miles de pedazos. Todos los cuadros estaban en el piso destrozados. La mesa en la que me escondí estaba hecha astillas y se veía peligroso pero mas peligroso se veía el camino a la cocina y por ende la entrada al sótano.

"¿Planean entrar? Se ve peligroso"

"Takuya tiene razón Kouichi, mejor vamos saliendo" – pero Kouichi tenía algo más en mente y siguió caminando. –"Ten cuidado"

Yo como siempre lo seguí. No se por que lo hice. ¿Seria tal vez por que estábamos acostumbrados a ir siempre juntos o era el temor a que pasara algo y no queríamos quedarnos solos? Por otra parte no era necesario que Takuya nos siguiera, el podría ponerse a resguardo de cualquier situación peligrosa con solo salir de la casa pero el prefirió seguirnos.

Los tres escalamos un cerro de desmonte y cruzamos la puerta de la cocina que estaba en mejor estado que el resto de la casa. La entrada al sótano estaba tan sucia como siempre cubierta por una madera vieja que solo había que remover para ir a las profundidades de la casa.

El sótano estaba tan igual a como lo dejamos. Los colchones seguían apilados en la esquina y nuestra mesita estaba cubierta por una capa dura de polvo. La arañas ante nuestra ausencia habían tomado posesión del lugar. Las telarañas estaban en todas partes con algunos insectos a punto de ser devorados.

Pero las arañas no eran las únicas que habían tomado posesión del cuarto. Algunas plantas habían entrado por algunos huecos en la ventana y si las plantas habían logrado entrar no me sorprendería saber que algún otro tipo de animal andaba por estos lares.

Mientras caminaba recordando cosas me tropecé con algo. Una frazada, un libro, un cuaderno. La foto de mama estaba en un marco tirado en el piso. Lo levante y lo lleve conmigo. Eso era lo único que yo estaba buscando.

Los tres salimos del sótano para salir de la casa. Cuando cerramos la puerta sentí que ahora si todo marcharía bien. Caminamos hasta la parte posterior de la casa donde el jardín era una selva. Recubierto por una infinidad de hierbas estaba el pozo. Nadie hubiera podido adivinar que esta casa tenía un pozo.

Entre los tres hicimos a un lado la hierba y le echamos un vistazo a la profundidad. De chiquitos parecía no tener fin pero después de tirar un par de piedras supimos que no era tan profundo.

Según la historia uno de los dos tenía que ser bajado por el pozo hasta encontrar agua.

"¿Quién va?" – pregunto Takuya. Eso era algo que aún no habíamos decidido.

"Yo voy" – me ofrecí. Siempre tuve curiosidad como se vería el pozo por dentro. Me trepe al filo del pozo y me coloqué lo mejor que pude en la cubeta.

"Ten cuidado allá abajo Kouji" – Entre los dos comenzaron a bajarme despacio. Poco a poco se estaba poniendo oscuro. Si me fijaba con cuidado había gusanos caminando por las paredes de la superficie rasposa del pozo. Conforme iba bajando podía sentir la humedad, el agua no debía estar muy lejos. Pero tampoco podía ver. ¿Cómo me iba a fijar donde estaba lo que escondió mamá?

Estaba bajando despacio hasta que el balde toco fondo. Lo único que podía ver era la entrada del pozo si es que levantaba mi cabeza pero de otro modo me era imposible ver algo. Comencé a palpar el hoyo. Las paredes estaban húmedas y por ciertos sectores un tanto viscosas. El olor, el lugar no olía muy bien. El pozo tenía poco agua, lo supe cuando puse un pie fuera del balde y me alcanzo hasta las rodillas.

Por más que palpaba todo lo que podía de la pared no encontré nada. Quizás este no era el lugar donde mamá había puesto dinero, quizás solo era un simple cuento. Pero aunque me repetía eso constantemente una parte dentro de mi quería creer que era verdad y que de alguna manera misteriosa y mágica el dinero y mamá iban a aparecer de pronto… pero eso nunca paso.

"¡Hey Kouji¿Encontraste algo?"

"¡Nada aún!"

Ya había palpado la pared entera pero existía la posibilidad que lo que buscaba estuviera en el agua. Buscar en el agua no era tan complicado. No había mucha agua, solo me tenía que agachar y si tenía suerte encontraba lo que buscaba.

Pase mis manos por entre mis piernas. Encontré piedras, cosas que por su forma parecían ser como juguetes de plástico y otras cosas que no conseguía identificar que eran.

"¡No hay nada¡Voy a subir!"

Grite. Estaba por subirme a la cubeta cuando mi pie se atraco con algo. Intente jalar con toda mi fuerza pero me cai al agua.

"¿Kouji estas bien?"

'"Me tropecé con algo… creo"

Usando mis manos intenté liberar a m i pie del aprieto. Mi zapatilla se había atorado en una hendidura.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

Así necesitara ayuda dudaba mucho que Kouichi pudiera bajar hasta donde estaba para sacarme del embrollo.

"Mi zapatilla se atoro en un hueco"

"¡Sácate la zapatilla y luego intenta sacarla del hueco¡Ayúdate con esto!"

Takuya me lanzo un palo. Hice lo que me dijo y con ayuda del palo logre sacar la zapatilla del agujero. Me subí ahora si a la cubeta y con cuidado me volvieron a subir a la superficie. Mientras iba subiendo vi algo que no había visto antes.

Había un agujero en la pared del pozo. Con mi cuerpo balancee la cubeta.

"¿Qué haces Kouji¡No lo hagas que te vas a caer!"

Pero no iba a parar. Mis manos ya casi llegaban al agujero.

"¡Lo encontré¡Estaba aquí!"

O al menos yo creí en ese momento que eso era lo que estaba buscando. Había logrado agarrarme a la pared y con mi otra mano había agarrado algo que tenía la textura de una bolsa plástica. Lo tome con fuerzas y pedí que ahora si me sacaran de ahí.

Una vez afuera nos dimos cuenta que lo que ese hombre había dicho era verdad. Mama tenía plata escondida en alguna parte de la casa… aunque no estaba exactamente adentro de la casa. Si hubiéramos encontrado toda esta plata antes no hubiéramos pasado tantas necesidades y quizás nuestra vida hubiera sido un poco mejor. Pero ahora lo que nos esperaba al volver era una familia que no estaba interesada en nuestro dinero, era el hogar que siempre habíamos buscado.

"¿Y no planean usar esa plata aunque sea para comprarse algo?"

"No la vamos a necesitar… Además en un par de años nos van a dar la que esta en el banco"

"Esta plata no es buena. Nos trae malos recuerdos… quizás…"

"Quizás sería mejor…"

Takuya se encontraba un poco perdido en lo que estábamos hablando por que la conversación que estábamos teniendo era silenciosa. Los dos sabíamos que íbamos a hacer con esa plata.

Caminamos con la plata en mano con Takuya siguiéndonos los pasos como siempre. Volvimos a entrar a la casa destartalada y nos fuimos a las escaleras buscando el lugar que Takuya nos había contado antes.

El hueco por donde él cayó estaba delante de nosotros y el dinero empezó a caer lentamente.

"Ahí esta la plata que tanto buscabas"

"Ojala te sirva de algo… nosotros no la necesitamos"

La plata iba y venía. Por ese dinero habían pasado muchas cosas malas. Lo mejor era deshacernos de él.

Camino a casa Takuya aún no podía creer lo que habíamos hecho. Quizás le hubiéramos podido encontrar un mejor uso pero tener esa plata con nosotros por más tiempo era algo que no queríamos.

"¿Si iban a hacer eso desde el principio entonces para que pasar por todo eso en el pozo para lanzar la plata al hoyo?"

"Nos queríamos sacar la duda"

"¿Duda?"

"Aja"

"No entiendo"

Y nunca lo entendió.

**xoxoxoxox**

Bueno eso es todo… ¿o querían que dijera vivieron felices para siempre?

Criticas y comentarios siempre son bienvenidos.  
♥♥♥


End file.
